Second time's the Charm
by MosesArk Reborn2000
Summary: When the dragons really do appear over the city ten thousand in number and not seven from the eclipse gate. the dragons wipe out all opposition and leave Natsu as the sole survivor. Mavis will send back in time to stop all this and grow stronger in order to prevent but how will this affect the Fairy tail universe and Natsu himself read more to find (Natsux small Harem)
1. Chapter 1

1: Natsu Goes Back in Time

 _7th July x791 Crocus_

'This wasn't a battle, no it was a one sided slaughter. The Dragons did appear but from the **west** , the exact opposite direction of the eclipse gate so Hisui couldn't fire on them when we had the chance. We actually started out pretty well beating them back, but they just kept on coming. Hell even Future Rouge help out with the fighting but it was all for nothing. Cobra downed at least ten dragons, Laxus did an overwhelmingly high fifty, the twin dragons killed about forty-five, Wendy killed at least twelve which was quite the achievement for her at such a young age while Gajeel and myself each took down about eighty. Future Rouge left is in the dust with a kill count of one hundred. We were winning but ten thousand was just too much and one by one we fell. First Lamia, Mermaid, Quarto, Sabretooth, Pegasus and finally Fairy tail. We lost our cool and charge in for revenge but ended up with the same result.' Natsu thought to himself as he applied pressure to the large gush that was oozing darken blood onto the floor from his stomach with his right arm since he was missing his left. Natsu was in pain. His entire body hurt so bad if it wasn't for his will to fight, he would have been already dead but he wondered to himself why?, everyone in his guild, his family, were already dead and here he is wondering why isn't he dead. He had nothing left to fight for.

He pushed himself off the ground with the little strength he had left. He managed to get to his feet and keep himself up using his wobbling legs to support himself, but he couldn't go any farther. He coughed up blood as his insides felt like they were being torn to shreds, maybe it has something to do with all the iron shrapnel still in his gut from that last dragon breath attack that also took his arm. He raised his head to look around. His eyes widened in horror at the destruction he failed to prevent.

"No..." He muttered as his entire body shook in fear. Crocus, the blooming city capital of Fiore and the city that host the Grand Magic Games, but now, it looked like hell rose and occupied the city as its new home. The street or what were left of them, was completely engulfed in flames buildings were left as rubble from the earlier fighting. "No..." Natsu growled. He looked over to his right and his heart felt like it just shattered at the sight of his nakama.

They were all sprawled across the area. They weren't moving. Fear set into his heart at their motionless bodies. "E-Everyone..." He called out to them, but none responded back to him. Looking at each one of his friends one at a time, he understood why they weren't responding to him. They were all...dead. "N-No..." Natsu's entire body shook at the realization. Each of his friends were laying in a pools of thier own blood and the eyes of those that were facing in his direction, were lifeless but what got to him the most was the fact that Ultear dead body layes next to him after he tried to stopped the bleeding from her wound on her neck. He spent the next few minutes trying to save his mate but ended up failing her but at least she tried with a smile on her face because thanks to their efforts Meledy had gotten away with the rest of the small task force sent to guard the civilians as they got out. Tears started cascading down his cheeks. "N-No...NO!"

Natsu couldn't hold it back anymore. The tears were now streaming down his face like two waterfalls. He continuously slammed his one fist against the ground. "Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" He cried. He dug his nails into the ground and clenched his fists, dragging some of the dirt along with his motion. He couldn't believe he let his friends down. Because of his weakness he couldn't save them. He couldn't protect them, his friends, his family, everyone. He couldn't protect them.

"I'm so weak! If only I was stronger! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, everyone!". He screamed out to the heavens as he let saw a dragon approaching. From the color scheme of its scales and over all body type he could tell it was a sky dragon which just brought back all his memories of Wendy as well as her laying dead missing her lower half since Zirconis ate the rest which knocked out all the fight in him as the mighty beast prepared to fire a breath attach at him he kneeled there waiting for it to consume him whole.

'Funny, I'm the guy that says you should live for your friends instead of dying for them. But what do you do when they are already dead? I guess I'll can ask Mavis that question when I met her soon.' Natsu thought to himself as he felt at ease with his fate, at least he was dying a Dragon-Slayers death and he found some solace in that fact. As the attack was launched at him h closed his eyes and said one word as he prepared for the end.

"Forgive me my love"

But before he was consumed by the tornado of wind something happen that he wasn't expecting, there was a blinding light. Warm and welcoming and when he went near it he was sucked in the light. Few minuets later he woke up near someone really beautiful, she was the same girl that saved them from the roar of Acnologia and first master of Fairy tail herself who she is she said something to Natsu.

"Natsu my dear, I have a special mission for you." Said the girl calmly with power radiating form her voice.

"FIRST MASTER! Wait I'm a dead, didnt Burt as much as I thought it would and is this heaven, I thought there would be more fire everywhere?" asked Natsu as he looked around the place. Making Mavis gain a sweatdropped at Natsu thinking that there would be fire for him to eat.

"You do realize that its Hell that has all the raging fires around right?" She asked the eager slayer.

"Really then why am I here if that's where all the fire at?" He asked her in return which made her confused before she started giggling to herself at his way of thinking.

"He is exactly as you said he would be, inst that right Zeref?" She asked the figure standing behind Natsu. At the mention of the black Wizards name Natsu stopped laughing and immediately turn around and sported the infamous black haired killer.

"You! What the hell are you doing here and how the hells name did you of all people get into heaven?!" Natsu demanded of him as he prepared for a fight.

"Natsu calm down, he is not your enemy and this isn't heaven nor hell we are in." Mavis spoke in a powerful voice that scared the shit outs Natsu till he looked around.

When Natsu looked around he saw the whole place it was shining it was like a big garden with hundred types of flowers around the whole place and a big tree in center, under the tree there was a table for four and three chairs, on the table there were three cups of tea, three pieces of cake and a flower pot with a crimson lotus in it. It was really beautiful place Natsu thought, but the thing that caught Natsu's attention the most was that everything in this garden was shining and giving same warmth as the light earlier. He also noticed that all he's injuries were still present as he liked at the gush on his stomach and his missing arm. He wanted to keep fighting but if the first master was comfortable around the black wizard then he would at least give him a chance to speak before he tore off his head.

"Let's have a sit, I have something important to talk with you." Said Mavis with warm smile that could even melt a frozen country of Iceberg.

"Sure." said Natsu in a uneasy voice as he sat down on one side of the table and Mavis and Zeref sat on the other side but what stood for him was how Mavis leaned her head on Zeref's shoulder and gained a happy smile while he looked just as happy but he decided to ask questions later.

When they sat on the little table Natsu immediately tried the tea and ate from the cake that made Natsu forget that he was having tea with the First and the most infamous man in history. There was only one word that came in Natsu's head in this moment "Delicious". When she heard this her smile become even bigger and she said "Thank you for the compliment young one." She spoke to him.

"Alright I know that you have some questions about all this that you want answers for?" Zeref asked in calm voice as Natsu finished stuffing himself who then gained a serious expression at Zeref speaking and held back from fighting him in front of the first.

"Hell Yeah I do like why are you here, where is here, how do you know the first and why do the two of you act like couple?" He asked in rapid succession and was quite shocked as they both gained a noticeable blush at his last question.

"Alright I guess I will fill in in all I know and let Mavis carry on from there. But first Natsu please don't interrupt me till the since we cam can only be here for a limited time." Zeref spoke in a calm and serious voice as he waited a few moments till Natsu agreed albeit reluctantly. Zeref then went on to explain everything on his and Natsu's shared past from Natsu dying at a young age, Zeref creating Eclipse and and R-system in hopes of bring him back but as a Etherious, being successful in bring Natsu back, being cursed by God Ankhsersam with the 'curse of contradictions, him creating the demons in hopes of killing himself but failing each time, Zeref followers stealing the books of Zeref and releasing them on the world and all the way to the point where he, Anne and the Dragon slayers parents plan to send the kids to the future in hopes of killing Ancologia when they had the strength to do so.

"So you are saying that I'm a Etherious-Dragon hybrid, am over four hundred years old in spirit and the only creature in existence that can kill you?" Natsu asked them both as he was having a really hard time processing all this new information.

"Well yes that is correct but I can see that its right because if I recall correctly, you and Gajeel couldn't pass though Freed runes during Laxus's little rebellion." Mavis said as she too was unaware of this information but could see that Zeref was truthful and being honest with herself she could always sense demonic power from Natsu that far surpass that of Mirajane who specialized in Demon-takeover.

"Also Ancologia is out to destroy you for the sole reason of you being stronger then him of you release your true power but he can only track you down when you are not wearing your scarf because its made from Ingeel's scales as material but was made by Anne Heartfilia so it could masked your presence and even making it celestial spirit clothing which explains how you survived going through the C.S.W( celestial spirit world) with Virgo the first time you met. In fact the only reason he showed up on tenrou was because he sensed your presence so do keep it on your person your person at all times and you can only remove it for twenty minutes three times a day but before you stop blaming yourself for tenrou know that it wasn't your fault at all you don't think that otherwise you be acting like your friends Lucy and Exza did when Phantom attack ot the tower incident." Zeref explained knowing that Natsu would have started to blame himself for his guilds suffering during the seven years that they were gone if not for his calming words.

"But what about Sting and Rouge?, they killed thier parents so where are thier dragons?" Natsu asked the two of them after he calmed down enough to talk.

"Their parents or dragons used simple memory replacement magic on them, don't asked me how or why they did since you would have to speak with Weisslogia and Skiadrum themselves on that matter." Zeref said.

"And what about the part where the two of you became friends with benefits?" Natsu asked acting like Happy whenever he teases other just to see them both blush up a storm and lose thier cool like a couple of teens caught by thier parents.

"T-there's a re-reasonable explanation for t-that." Mavis said as she begun to tell Natsu everything from how they met, how he helped her and Fairy tail to be founded, how they fell in love with one another, how she contracted the same curse which they at first thought was good since he could love her without fear of killing her but ended up putting her in a life and death coma like state, and the creation of 'Lumen Histiorie' or 'Fairy Heart'.

"Wow just...wow" Natsu said at a lost for words here.

"I know, its a lot to take in but take your time with it." Mavis said sounding like some kind of consular.

"No I get that part and everything, I'm just having a hard time believing that in your first encounter with each other was when Zeref was naked and saw his 'truly strongest demon.'" Natsu snickered as they both lost thier cool as they tried explaining that it was a accident and that **NOTHING** indecent happen for the next five minutes.

"But why are you telling me all this, you just said that only the masters of Fairy tail are privileged to know about and you could have left out that part so why tell me?" Natsu asked generally curious as they could have left out that part since it didn't seem important.

"Well Natsu there are two reasons why we disclosed this secret to you. The first being that the only reason why the master are only allowed this knowledge is because that Fairy heart is almost a unlimited source of magic power, in fact if you hooked it up to etherion then it could fire off a constant attack for 100 years before the **magic circles** themselves making up etherion itself would be worn out so you can see why the number of people that know about must be kept at a minimum. I chose you since I know in my heart that you will be Precht(Hades) and Makarov before you guard this secret with your life." Mavis said to half answer his question as he thought about this new development that sent a chill down his back because of the sheer power that is Fairy Heart.

"And the other reason that we are telling you this is because if you accept this task we will give a shard of fairy heart, it wont be as strong as the actual thing but it will help you greatly on the task." Zeref finished as Mavis handed him piece of Fairy Heart which resembled a glowing purple crystal shaped like a diamond which gave off a warm, comfortable and powerful aura and going by Natsu shocked expression he was very surprised that they were giving him something that could theoretically destroyed the world with his track record with 'Holding back' and 'Easing off the accelerator' being none existent but decided surprisely to hear what the job was before accepting it.

"Umm Master Mavis and big bro Zeref what is the mission you were talking about ?'

"Please, just call me Mavis and the mission is simple really, we are going to send you back seven years to Galuna island with all the knowledge and power you have attained so you could train to became stronger and protect the people you care for and grant Zeref his ultimate wish by ending him." said Mavis with little smile on her face.

"Get out of here you can actually do that?" Asked Natsu with almost jumping from the chair

"Yes we have enough power left to send you in the past, but it will take alot of me so for a while I won't be at your side in a sense." Mavis explained as she giggled at his excitement.

"Wait, won't the future change if I do stuff differently, in all the stories and books Levy has bad stuff happens when you mess timewire?" said Natsu worried that is will only make things worse.

"It called the time line and we have thought about this already and have made some counter measures to ensure the effect on the time line is kept at a minimum. I also called in some favors so you won't be alone "said Zeref looking for the dragon slayer's reaction but he was surprised to see his face, he was grinning.

" I but if this is what is necessary to protect the people I love then I'll do it." Said the pinkette with a smile on his face.

"So you accept the task?" Zeref asked him

"Of course I do I get to make sure friends and family never have to suffer like that again.' Natsu said still grinning like a fool.

At this comment Mavis gave a warm smile at his conviction and overall kind-heartedness, its no wonder she never figured out he was a demon sooner. She thought to herself that he is acting like a child but maybe this is one of the things that makes him so strong. So Zeref and Mavis begun to chant to spell as eight magic circles of different colors and sizes appeared above Natsu.

 **"Oh the heavenly gods above and the powerful dragons of this world I call you. Grant this child of your a path to the past so he may write our wrong and save this world that you gave your life protecting** " They both begun in oddly deep voices

 **Forbidden Black Magic: Eight layered magic circle: Ultimate Time Rave!**

As the spell was casted Natsu body begun to repair itself and fade into golden dust as he knew he's mission had begun. "Natsu would you give your life if you were ordered or if it was the only way to save your friends?" Zeref asked him

"No for the one of the worst things you could do. You don't die for your friends and loved ones, you live for them and pushed though any challenge you face to see another sunrise and sunset." Natsu answered honestly with a serious expression.

"Glad to hear that Natsu. And to answer your first question, even if all your friends are gone, you must continue to fight in their memory so you can live for them and make new friends." Mavis said as his remembered he said to himself that he'll ask her when he mets her in her in heaven and grew a small smile and before he disappeared into the past he said one thing to them.

"Yes you do since that what they would what of you, thank you everything but I won't kill you brother, I'll find a way to save you even if it kills me. By the way I may be leaving you too alone but I don't need any nieces and nephews yet so control yourselfs alright." was the only thing he said he vanish leaving both behind as blushing mess saying incurrent words in losing battle to defend themselves.

"He does know that's impossible right Mavis?" Zeref asked as he turn to see her giggling a bit at him.

"Yes but when as that ever stop him. He did came back from the dead after all." She said though her giggling.

"I suppose that is true Mavis, I just hope he wont be disappointed when he finds it can't be done." He answered with a sad smile.

"You never know Zeref-chan he might just surprise you just like he does everyone else." She responded by now full out laughing at the blushing mess that was the black immortal and understand why Natsu and Happy do it so often, it fun

 _9th July x784 Galuna Island_

Natsu had closed his eyes when the light got really bright as he felt a strange sensation go up and down his body. When the sensation stopped, he began opening his eyes. When he opened them fully, he saw that he was in a cave of sorts. He blinked a few times to make sure his eyes weren't fooling him. They weren't. He sat up and looked around and he figured out he was on Galuna and the only time he went there was seven years ago. All of a sudden Zalty walked up to him and Natsu by instinct alone pushed himself back a couple meters and got into a fighting stance as he knows who he is up against.

"Calm down Natsu, I'm your ally in all this mess." Zalty said as he stopped his approach at around 8 meters from him.

"Liar you old man, you just want to trick me into letting my guard down and WHAM you knock me out." Natsu said as he readied his magic.

"Well maybe this will convince you that Im nt your enemy as of this moment." Zalty said as he took off his mask revealing a very sinister looking masculine face, but, shortly after taking off the mask, the figure was covered in a glow before it faded, revealing Ultear in a short, white kimono.

"Ultear want are you talking about here?" Natsu asked dropping his stance and now very confused by all this.

"Zeref thought it best if he sent me all my memories from the future so I can help you in your mission seeing how you can't really tell your usual allies about all this without risking the mission." Ultear explained as she moved closer to him till she was right in front of him.

"Well that actually pretty smart of him actually and I can see how it would be bad if I tell anyone cause they will try to change things that should happen that they don't want to." He responded adopting a thinking look on his fave that looked so out of place there which got Ultear to giggle at him.

"What?"

"Nothing it you should at leas try to act natural or someone will suspect." She said.

"Yeah I know, but it is weird… I mean, being back and all. It is like… I dunno getting a new book but you're the author so you already now the ending but trying act surprised by the ending." Said Natsu, as he scrunched up his face in thought.

"Really? You read books well that's news to me." Mocked Ultear before laughing softly.

'Hey! What are you implying here you crossdresser?' Asked Natsu in annoyance.

'Well I don't know if you noticed, but many of your peers, and enemies for that matter, don't think too highly of your intellectual capabilities.' Commented Ultear who now wasn't laughing after that cross dresser comment.

'Did you ever think that was by design?' Replied Natsu calmly, causing Ultear to pause.

'Wait, you mean, you act dumb on purpose?' Asked Ultear shocked.

'Well yeah, I will admit at first it was sheer stupidity but after my first mouth a Fairy tail I notice people tend to dropped their guard around me like when they do with Cana when they think she's too hammered to even hear them since they think that I won't remember or won't understand what they were talking about so I secretly took lessons with a local teacher and pretty soon I knew almost everything happening in the guild. I mean people drop their guard and talk a lot more… a lot.' Explained Natsu thoughtfully. Ultear's jaw dropped, her previous views and beliefs a about the dragon slayer in front of her had been smashed to pieces. She had known Natsu had somewhat of a knack for fighting, after all, he was able to beat her disguise of "Zalty" once before, but that was where it stopped in Ultear's mind. But for him to have above average intelligence was a shock to her.

'Not so smug anymore huh?' Said Natsu with a laugh, enjoying how Ultear was gaping at him, eyes widened and jaw dropped in shock.

After a moment Ultear blinked and promptly closed her mouth, before a smile spread across beautiful visage.

'Well this is an unexpected surprise, but I must say, this is rather fortunate. Since you aren't only the lovable idiot with a heart of gold that you pretend to be, we just might be able to plan for what will come in the future.' Ultear explained thoughtfully.

"Well that piece of information aside, we are in very difficult spot right now since this spell has never been used before or has and we just don't know about it so anything and everything cam happen right now." Explained Ultear.

'So… does that mean it is possible that someone, aside from the two of us, will remember what has happened… err will happen?' Asked Natsu quizzically.

'It seems likely, but the group of people who may remember is limited.' Answered Ultear eyes who looked at the ceiling like I would grant her an answer.

'Well you and I remember and we both use lost magic, do you think that might be it?' Suggested Natsu helpfully.

"Quite possibly but there no way to make sure seeing how we are the only two on the island who can practice it." She said as she rubbed her right temple at help with her headache.

Well we could wait till this is all over because I doubt Gajeel will tell me anything we Phantom attacks but you could watch the others seven kind actions and see if they do anything different. Especially Zancrow from my impression of him he's bond to slip up." Natsu suggested after je thought about it for a while.

"Well that could actually work seeing how he is like you and prone to do things that he's emotions dictate so he'll probably try and get Hades to allow him permission to kill you before tenrou if he hasn't already." Ultear said she she thought that the idea held water.

"Great that will work just fine then." Natsu said before he moved to capture her in a giant bear hug.

"I'm just so happy that you are alive my mate, I didn't know what do you when I lost you." Natsu said tearing up a little as he rested his head in the crook of her neck. She realized what he was talking about almost instantly but instead of apologizing for it she hugged him back.

"Don't worry my Dragon, I'm not going anywhere. I still need to watch over your dumb as shit ass remember?" She asked teasing him as she drew circles on his back.

"I guess you right but I got to do something first." He said.

"You better not better not-!" Ultear begun to moved away from him but it was too late as he already sank his enlarged fangs into her jugular and was drinking her blood and magic as well as giving her his own. When he withdrew his flags from the bite wound after a few moments of pleasure for her since that part like she had a orgasm, it healed almost instantly but left a surprise for later.

Said Natsu, as he joyfully lifted Ultear in the air and swung her slightly.

"Put me down please." Ultear requested bluntly.

"Huh why?" Queried Natsu.

"Well I suppose you don't have to… but I didn't know you were this forward Natsu, already motor-boating me and lifting me into the air causing my dress to ride up, you're just a sneaky pervert aren't you." Teased Ultear with a smirk.

"Hey I'm not a pervert, and what about you transforming cross dresser, I bet you do that just so you can peek at yourself." Retorted Natsu slightly flustered.

"Oh, are you jealous Natsu, do you want me to peek only at you?" Cooed Ultear.

Natsu was saved from responding when a deafening roar echoed throughout the temple.

"Deliora." Muttered Natsu, as he put Ultear down, now adopting a serious expression.

"I guess you should go, after all Deliora is going to fall now and then you need to go and help the villagers remember that they are demons and I need to go fix the village." Said Ultear thoughtfully.

"Alright see you later then."Natsu said as he run off.

[LINE BREAK]

Natsu ran towards the sound of the demonic roar, reaching it in no time at all. Taking a quick moment to observe his surroundings, Natsu saw a downed Lyon and a heavily injured Gray.

"Natsu what are you doing here? Get away!" Shouted a panicked Gray, as he held his left arm crossed over his right, preparing to use Iced Shell.

"No you are injured, I'll take care of Deliora. I stopped you before because I didn't want you to die, or did my words not reach you." Said Natsu firmly, as he walked over to Gray.

"Don't be an idiot, you can't beat Deliora; no one can!" Shouted Gray in annoyance.

The large, demonic figure that was currently breaking through the last vestiges of ice still holding its feet to the ground, roared in rage. It bared its large pointed teeth as it roared again, its dark hollow eyes reflecting a pool of eternal darkness.

"Trust me Gray, you said your master sealed Deliora ten years ago right?" Asked Natsu calmly, as he stared down the demon, unsure why he was getting a strange feeling as he looked upon its demonic form.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Asked Gray angrily.

"Quiet… both of you… I'll defeat Deliora." Groaned a heavily injured Lyon, currently crawling towards Deliora.

"My point is a simple one really, in fact I'm surprised that you two didnt figure it out first." Said Natsu plainly, as he ignored the pathetic form of the crawling Ice wizard.

"What do you mean?" Questioned Gray in sheer anger at the flame wizard right now. Deliora, having finally freed itself from the ice, brought a hulking fist down upon the three mages in front of it.

"My point, is even if Deliora is a demon, demons need to eat and he hasn't for ten good years so he's already died to why don't you just return to Hell you ugly piece of shit your hurting my eyes."Said Natsu, as he turned to look at the demon for the last part of his sentence as he launched a flame infused fist against the hulking demonic arm headed towards him.

Gray and Lyon gaped in shock when they saw Deliora's arm crumble upon impact, shortly after which, the rest of Deliora crumbled away into nothingness.

'I'll seal your darkness.'Gray recalled Ur's last words to him and started to weep.

"Thank you so much, Ur." Muttered Gray, as he cried bittersweet tears of joy.

Lyon lowered his head, as he finally understood the situation.

"Everything, my goals, my ambitions, it was all pointless. I'm sorry Ur." Thought Lyon in sadness, realising that he had killed his master for no reason.

While the two pupils of Ur lost themselves in their own thoughts, Natsu meanwhile, was staring at his fist in confusion.

"What was that… this feeling, it felt… strange?" Thought Natsu in surprise.

When he made contact with Deliora he felt something odd, almost a sense of familiarity but then it hit him like Igneel's tail. It felt familiar because he is a demon as well so in a way they were related even if he hated that fact it was true After a few minutes, Natsu shook his head and remembered that they still had to go and free the villagers from the effects of Moon Drip. Natsu passively observed everything he knew would happen and followed everyone as they walked back to the village and waited until Erza would call on his assistance to boost the power of her throw.

"Natsu, come, we are going to destroy the moon now." Ordered Erza.

"Right." Said Natsu, finally bringing his attention back to the situation at hand. Erza took notice of Natsu's less than enthusiastic behavior but didn't comment on it as they had more important things to deal with. The duo climbed up a small viewing platform while Erza had requipped into her Giant's Armour.

"Ready Natsu?"Asked Erza, as she cocked her fist holding her gigantic spear back.

"Ready." Intoned Natsu.

"Now!"Shouted Erza, before she made to throw her weapon, just as Natsu slammed his fist into the bottom of the weapon. The spear soared into the sky, cutting through the air easily, a silver sheen covered the blade as it picked up speed and approached the moon. The villagers looked on hopefully, while Lucy and Gray looked on in disbelief, which changed to shock once they saw the spear pierce the moon and cause cracks to spread along it.

The villagers all cheered in joy believing the moon was destroyed, while Lucy, Gray and Happy all stared on in astonishment, before the purple moon cracked and shattered… revealing a white moon.

'What? The moon didn't break but the sky did?' Questioned Lucy in surprise.

Natsu chuckled to himself as he sat down on a nearby boulder as Erza explained how the Moon Drip caused a solid cloud of purple magic to come into existence over the island and mess with the memories of its demonic inhabitants. This was further punctuated when Bobo, the sailor who brought them to the island, now revealed to be the village chief's son, appeared and explained how he received his memories back, whereas everyone else still thought they were human.

The demons cheered happily and embraced their once thought to be deceased companion and celebrated. A feast was held shortly after, with lots of food. but a familiar scent caused him eagerly leave the public feast for a more private one.

"Hey Erza, I'm going to walk around for a bit, I'll be back after a while, is the alright with you?" Said Natsu.

Erza stared at Natsu for a moment before nodding. "Ok, but be back here in no more than an hour, or I will see to it your punishment is doubled.' Threatened Erza with a menacing sure surrounding her scaring some of the locals enough to slowly back away from her.

"I have every attention of living to surpass gramps so I'll be sure to be back before then Erza." Said Natsu while doing a mocking bow of respect at her but before she could respond to it he run off to avoid her wrathful fury.

"Hey, what's the matter with flame brain, he didn't even react to Erza's threat and mock her a bit, that's not like him at all?" Muttered Gray to Lucy and a nearby Happy, who was happily enjoying a fish.

"I know, so far from what I've seen, every time Erza even appears a bit upset you and Natsu do everything to **avoid** her angrier moments." Agreed Lucy.

"Maybe he just wanted to go find some fish for himself." Added Happy thoughtfully as if everyone was him and had his way of thinking.

"Not everyone is always thinking about fish." Commented Lucy, with a sweat drop at the easily distracted flying cat.

Erza heard everything that the trio was saying and had to wonder what was causing Natsu to act so odd. "Natsu…" Thought Erza, slightly worried at what could possibly have changed the happy-go-lucky Dragon Slayer.

Natsu walked along the beach as the dark blue waves lightly lapped at the shore, coming close to his sandaled feet, but never reaching them. Eventually, the scent began to grow stronger, as he stepped into the fairly large cave along the beach, the inside was pretty smooth most probably from night tide or something and there was a large pond with a couple of fish swimming around in it. The light from the entrance gave the cave a amazing blue glow. The cave however was currently holding only one other person.

"I have to say, that nose of yours is something to have but it must suck around things that don't exactly have a lavender scent to them." Remarked Ultear calmly, as she came out from behind a boulder and sat down down in front of the pin gazing into the aqua blue liquid.

"Well a Dragon Slayer does gain the senses of a dragon which does came in handy at times but you are right about it being a pain around smelly things." Commented Natsu cheerfully as he sat down next to her and snaked his left arm around her waist to pull her closer.

" Although we are nor going to not listening to Zeref's advice and not mess with the timeline, I don't think we should leave things as they are either.' Said Natsu getting Ultear to glaze into his eyes looking for a answers.

"What do you mean?" Questioned Ultear curiously.

'Tenrou Island.' Stated Natsu sourly as the memory of his defeat to a dragon still hurt his pride greatly even though it would have been impossible at the time to even scatch him.

"Hmm, I suppose you being sealed for seven years was a great hindrance to your growth, lucky for you my dragon, I was around to unlock your Second Origin for you." Said Ultear with a coy smile, which was wiped off her face when Natsu patted her on the head like a child,with a massive grin on his face.

'Yep, you were such a good power booster weren't you?' Mocked Natsu as he enjoyed seeing her trying and failing at keeping her cool.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you writhe in agony when I get to unlock your Second Origin a second time." Ultear stated with a sadistic smile,that send a chill down his spine and reminded him she didn't became the leader of the seven kin of purgatory for nothing, she earned it.

"Will then, do your worst, it will be easy to handle this time now that I am expecting it.' Said Natsu nonchalantly but grew a blush when she learned into his face leaving mere inches in-between them.

"So if you don't expect something it will still affect you then hmm?" Queried Ultear, as she leaned closer towards Natsu to him relishing in the fact he still blushed when she did simple things like thing, it made him even cuter in her opinion.

Natsu started to inwardly panic, before a quick and simple solution came to mind. He stood up quickly and when she did as well he pushed her into the water and before she got even react to this he jumped in as well and sat her down on his lap as he was now sitting Indian style in the water. "If you couldn't dry off my clothes after this, I would so kill you right now, you know how much this kimono costs?" She asked facing her head to face him even though he was grinning at her.

"Don't worry my love I could always buy so something better since you love new clothing but admit it you like it when we do things like this or when I do this my crimson eyes time witch." He said as he groped her left breast though her wet dress elighting a squeal of delight and surprise from the time wizard.

"Maybe I do like it what of it but the question is: What are you going to do about it?" She asked him as she wiggled her bottom on his growing boner.

"As much as I want to rake your virginity in a cave again and make you moan like your possessed. We have to end this here, I can smell Icicle on his way here looking for me and **no** one but me get to see you naked." He said with a deep and menacing voice when he spoke of Gray peeking while getting out of the water and helping her out before and drying both of them.

"Very well my dragon, we'll meet outside magnolia after you guys discover what Phantom did to your guildhall and then you can 're-introduce' me to the pleasure of the flesh?" She asked as she begun to walks away though the cave other entrance but was stopped by Natsu as he hugged her from behind, turned her head to her left, French kissed her for a while while one hand groped her boob again while the other had two fingers rubbing her nether regions before stopping all this and moved in front of her enjoying how hot and bothered she looked.

"Does that answer your question my darling and if not not then just you wait till I fuck you into the ground." He said as she started to move away again before they both gave in into thier more 'loving' instincts.

'Natsu! Where the hell are you flame-brain?' Shouted an irritable Gray from just outside the cave.

Natsu mentally growled in frustration at Gray's arrival and unknowingly ruining his time with her, he promised himself that he will give him a solidleft for that and right hook for the comment on his brain.

"Oh and one more thing Natsu to get you back for leaving in such a state." Said Ultear, getting the Dragon Slayer to turn his head back to the time mage. Ultear kissed Natsu on his cheek, causing a blush to spread across his face again at the intimate gesture.

"See you soon my sweet." Said Ultear emphasizing the 'my sweet' part to creepiness levels of Juvia in 'Gray-sama' mode, before disappearing deeper into the forest.

"Hey flame-brain what are you doing here..." Ranted Gray, before suddenly becoming slightly subdued.

"What, what do you want droopy-eyes, it hasn't been an hour yet?" Asked Natsu, before seeing Gray point at Natsu's trousers and avert his gaze with a slight cough.

Natsu looked down and his eye started to twitch uncontrollably annoyance.

"We will never mention this to anyone, or Ill show everyone your not so secret mini horse collection get me?" Growled Natsu with Gray, surprisingly nodding his head in agreement with him.

'Anyway *cough* Erza said to come back now, or she will double her punishment for you.' Said Gray awkwardly, before walking away.

"Damn that woman, I'll just have to get her back for this then." Muttered Natsu under his breath, somehow knowing that Ultear was going to be a pain to deal with from here on out.

"Although did she really need to make it so that Gray had to see something like that?" Thought Natsu in annoyance and swore for a moment that he heard mocking laughter from the forest.

 **I Would like to thank all fans and friendly authors out there you help me develop this story and many others but I call on you again for this story for I am at a dead lock here on choices. In this story Natsu Harem will have only five girls since more is unrealistic, even for him so I will be using the top five girls choices from this list. Please note that I have change their ages seeing how this is pre tenrou so Natsu could date them without being a sick prev and for that reason Wendy is out, Sorry NaWen fans but it had to be done. Their ages will be in the Brackets next to their name and this poll will be up for two weeks from this posting date so pls vote quickly.**


	2. Chapter 2

_10th July x784 Galuna Island_

When Natsu got back to camp he lied though his teeth on what he was doing and where he went before Gray found him, luckily Happy said Natsu once again he must went to get some fish so this saved his ass big time as he said he took longer because the water in the cave reminded him of Lisanna which brought everyone bar Lucy to quit down. He left after that to try sleep off the painful boner Ultear had left him with and luckily he doesn't talk in his sleep otherwise Happy and Gray would have heard some pretty vivid sexually dreams he was having about said time witch. Morning came the next day like any other and he greeted it with a smile. The trip back to Fairy Tail was peaceful enough. Erza and Gray had wanted to question him more but decided against when that saw the distant look in his eye and when Happy asked him about it he simply said he thinking of Lisanna which wasn't a lie because even though he knew she was still alive, Zeref had warned him that this spell was different to **Last Ages** due to the fact it's recreates the universe rather than turning back the clock and because to this there are bound to be some changes done to it as no two universes can be identical. So he was hoping that the Royal army or worse Knightwalker had yet to capture Edolas Fairy tail or Lisanna herself it all he could do right now was pray for her safe return to the guild they called family and to him, the reason for him worrying more them usual was because just like Igneel who was the fire dragon king and allowed to have multiple mates, he had the some 'privilege' so even though Ultear was the equivalent to his queen and 'main mate' he still had others and he knew one of them was Lisanna which he told her about a year before she disappeared and was shocked as hell when she told him honestly that didn't mind it at all and in fact was happy to know one day he would proposed to her and teased him about him making her one of his consorts, and didn't stop the teasing for about three whole months. When they disembarked from the boat, on to the port of Magnolia, Natsu's expression hardened as he knew what to expect, knowing what was coming. As the mutters of the townspeople started to reach his group ears he just waited to see the sight he knew was coming, but to the group and apparently his surprise the guildhall wasn't destroyed with iron polls with some still sticking out of it but rather the majority of the building looked like it went through a flood, the outer area was a marshland comparable to a swamp, and all the wood looked like it came from the Flying Dutchman. As Lucy gasped and Gray and Erza shock with anger and sorrow he was very confuse by this. 'Why would Phantom send Juvia on such a job, I know she's gloomy now but she doesn't get joy from such acts. I supposed when I get the time after this all guild war thing, I can ask her' Natsu thought to himself as this this didn't make sense in his books.

Just like before, the guild was downstairs in the basement which Makarov had made water proof to withstand the remaining water pools that still upstairs but other than that, Makarov reacted the same way as before so Natsu knew that the old timer really did care for his children more than the building, which gave Natsu more reasons to look up to him and decide that Makarov needed to know about his mission as he could help with it.

"Gramps, I need to talk to you about something really important." Natsu said as he stood very close to the old master as to make sure Cana didn't hear a thing.

"Oh and what could this be about. I presume it has something to do with Galuna?" Asked Makarov sternly as he noticed the serious expression Natsu had.

"Something like that but here is not the place, could we talk by my place instead because I don't want any prying ears to hear this?" Requested Natsu as he gestured to the nearly full basement.

"I don't see why not as it must be serious. But how do you plan on getting us out of here without drawing unwanted attention?" The master asked as he eyed the Dragon slayer cautiously.

"Oh I've got the solution to that. Hey Gramps the mayor said he needed your help in dealing with a bikini clad model calling him a pervert at the town hall!" He suddenly yelled from his spot across the basement, how he got there no-one knows but it was the incentive he needed.

"Really my boy, then we must help clear this situation up shall we? To all the members here, I'll be back after some time so don't wait up and due to Phantom recent attack I want all members to stay in groups to help deter attacks on us. NOW NATSU LETS GO LOOK AT SOME BOOBIES!" Makarov yelled as he entered giant mode and dragged Natsu out to look although he was faking the pervert act as he knew Natsu was lying about the bikini model but it served as a good excuse.

"Okay then... but what are boobies, and why are we going to look at them, I thought we were helping the major out? "Natsu asked also faking the dense act but he really wasn't a prev like most men he looked up to because if there was one thing Igneel's consorts taught him it was manners and general gentlemen ship using the 'beat it into his skull' technique which never failed them before.

"Gray, I'm concerned for Natsu… you guys said that the punishment was so severe that he only did it to the male members.' Said Lucy

"I'll say, it a bit sexist if you asks me." Said Gray not happy that even though Ezra and Mira were his superiors, they didn't receive punishment as bad as 'that' whenever they used to do stuff just as or crazier then what they did when they were kids but Natsu and he did.

Erza narrowed her eyes at Gray, which caused him to freeze solid for voicing his thoughts when each guy felt the same but kept their thoughts shut to avoid Erza wrath for saying something like that. "What do you mean sexist, Gray?" Asked Erza, in a menacing tone as she approached him and made anyone near him retreat to a safe distance.

"Uh nothing, forget I said anything." Spluttered Gray nervously.

Erza took a step towards Gray, causing him to break out in a nervous sweat.

"Gray, I asked you a question and I expect an answer to it or do I need to repeat myself?" Threatened Erza.

"I mean that... it's just seemed unfair that only the guy members are treated to 'th-!"Gray started but was cut off when he suddenly found himself imbedded in the opposite wall due to a punch from a pissed off Titania.

"Tell me, that anyone else share Gray's opinion?" Ordered Erza forcefully, as Happy and Lucy discreetly made some distance, from the menacing redhead.

"No mam!" Shouted the male pollution of the basement desperately trying not to incur Erza' womanly wrath on themselves.

"But didn't most of you have a discussion to bring it up with master a couple of weeks back?" Happy asked confused as he didn't noticed the looks of other betrayal some had when Happy let that fact slipped.

"I see. So you were lying to me weren't you, I'll punish now for being deceitful!" Erza screamed as she equipped two swords and went about dealing her style of punishment to anyone who got in her way. This didn't happen to Gray as he had crept out at the beginning of her rampage and made a mad dash home.

 _10th July x784 Magnolia Natsu house 09:00_

 _"_ So Natsu, what is my child for I can tell something's bothering you"? Makarov asked as they had stopped their trek at Natsu's shack to escape prying eyes and ears.

"It would be better if we showed you, wouldn't you agree Natsu?" Mavis asked with a beautiful smile as she appeared behind the master and before he could get over the shock of seeing her alive and well, she immediately begun to play Matsu memories to him in a fast loop as they didn't have time to explain with words.

"That is a lot to take in... So what is it you want my help with because it seemed like to do help you before my child?" Makarov asked falling into a depression like state after watching those he considered his children perish.

"3rd master, please don't blame yourself here, you did everything you could have in the situation and more which is why some of the wizards there were able to get out, because you gave the order to." Mavis said as she rubbed his back while giving him a comforting smile.

"She's right here old-man. If it wasn't for your leadership not only would we have not have lasted as long but the few survivors that got out to safely, would have been among the dead." Natsu said in agreement to Mavis's statement giving the short elderly man one of his toothy grins.

"And this is why we sent Natsu back here, yes this is a somewhat parallel realm of my and Zeref's making but we able to get everyone into it so you and Natsu can make changes to this time-line to not allow a repeat of what occurred in the last one." Mavis said as Makarov stopped wallowing in self-loathing when he heard that he could make things right and stared right at them.

"What do you want me to do them because it looked like Natsu has everything covered already but now that I read his Magic power, it's just a bit larger than Laxus which means he has the power to do this so I fail to see where I fit in to all this?" Makarov asked as the power flowing off Natsu was eight times that of what is was when he left for Galuna Island, which made him wonder how Erza and Gray hadn't noticed.

"Because you are going to be the middle man in all this, you will convey message from myself to Natsu as being here takes a lot of magic power I should be saving so it will be easier for us if we met in Fairy heart chamber. It will also be your responsible to assist Natsu in this by giving your consent for him to vanish from the guild to do Mission of Zeref and my choosing to help train and see his progress or if he needs to train somewhere away from the eyes of our enemies for the sake of guarding this secret." Mavis answered him as he looked to be contemplating this.

"So I've have to allow him to do S-class level missions as they would to beat that level to test his skills better?" Makarov asked as he looked at the both of them once more.

"Actually yes but that is easily fixed as I have made the choice to make Natsu an S-class wizard" Mavis cheered like a child.

"Wait you can do that?" Natsu asked very happy by this development.

"Yes because I never stepped down as master, because when your considered dead there is no need for that so in a essence Precht and Makarov were merely keeping the seat warm for me but tight now I'm in no condition to lead the guild so I will only act as an advisor.

"That's so cool, but know don't have to keep this secret because I know Laxus and Erza will make a big deal out of this?" Natsu asked them as he knew this would just cause him problems later of left unchecked.

"Yes it is so Cana please stop hiding and agree to keep this I between is alright, your get your chance at the upcoming S-class exams?" Mavis called out as both Natsu and Makarov paled when the drinking beauty made her presence known after Mavis recognized her magical presence.

"Well that's explains why you are acting wield, but wouldn't Mira notice Natsu talking S-class requests and blab about it?" Cana asked them as the barmaid did handle such things and handling this all thing pretty well for someone who found their guild master, guild mate and a ghost discussing important information.

"Master Makarov will be the one signing off Natsu's missions and he'll take them in the early mornings when Mira is yet to arrive and return at night, also he will using the pretext that he is searching for Igneel." Mavis answered as she already thought of this scenario.

"Very well then Natsu, with the power invested in me as the 1st master of Fairy tail, you are hereby promoted to the rank of S-class." Mavis promoted him as Cana and Makarov clapped their hands in agreement.

"Thank you Mavis for this great honor you have granted me but on to more pressing matters. You all know that Phantom will attack us again tonight?" Natsu asked and after he got Mavis and Makarov to agree he continued. "Well in the original timeline it was Gajeel Redfox who destroyed our guildhall, the wizard responsible for its destruction this time is was Juvia Lockser but I do not know why they sent her so I have now ideas who she will target as Gajeel was going to go after Team Shadow Gear, however I need you to make sure that the attack does happen as that was the major reason the council didn't disband us the first time round." Natsu said to Makarov as he went on to explain everything that is yet to happen during the whole guild war with Mavis giving him a special pill to ensure he survives being drained by Aria as there could be a larger possible of him dying this time around.

"Alright then so I that's everything I will be making my way back to the guild to put these measures in place." Makarov said as he disappeared towards the building while Mavis said her farewell and vanished as well leaving Cana and Natsu.

"Alright Cana, I got to know, why are you so chill with this when this is a shit-tone of information to process and you're talking it in strides as if it were just the weather forecast. Are you drunk or something?" Natsu asked as he faced her. She grew a small smile at his question but answered it anyway.

"I suppose it's nice to know that Gildarts will accept me, it's kind of puts all my fears to rest you know?" She said as she looked towards the sky with a smile.

"Yeah tell me about it, when Igneel first left me, for so long I believed he did it because I wasn't strong enough to be his heir but to find out he still looking over me makes me feel all the better where it counts." He said as he tapped his scarf and them his chest tight over his demon heart.

"And besides now I can finally do this. "Cana said as she faced his confused face.

"And what would happen th-!" He started but was cut off when she moved faster than he ever saw move before and engulfed him a hot kiss. At first he was shocked by this but was by no means against it as he moved to deepened it by forcing his tongue into her mouth and lick around it before they both departed for air and to gaze lustfully into each other eyes.

"Before you deny anything, Lisanna told me about your little harem destiny inheritance perk and also how you are physically incapable of looking at other women bar your chosen mates like most men in our guild do so you chose to act stupid about anything relating to intimacy or sex to avoid these type of situation but you just couldn't keep it in your pants when it came to her and blushed up a storm by her mere presence." Cana said as she moved even closer to him so he could feel her breath on his ear.

"What can I say, I may be a good actor but I just couldn't help myself when it came to her or you." He said slyly as gripped her ass cheeks tight and groped her like an expect.

"And after doing some research and doing some fortunes for myself and you I came to the conclusion that I'm one of your consorts aren't I?" She asked but instead of words or a nod as an answer she received a barrage of French kisses to the lips and neck for a solid 30 seconds before he pulled back, lifted her by the ass as his hands never left it, carried her to his house and kick open the door to reveal it surprisingly clean and dumped her on the couch gently.

"Let's just skip to the good part shall we my dear Alberona as you and I both know we want this and before you say anything, Happy is staying at Lucy's tonight so we can make all the noise we want" He said in a husky house that sent chills up Cana spine and to her surprise, Natsu burned off all their clothes to let each other take in the views. For Natsu he saw a goddess of beauty and fine wine. From her cute feet, long legs that went on for days, wide sexy child bearing hips, slightly pudgy waist and stomach that just added to her natural glow. Large firm D cups and finally a stunning face that made him wonder why she didn't become a model like Mira which at this moment adorned a lust filled expression that made him want and need her even more than before.

For Cana she was staring at the tire meaning of masculine perfection for his body was the same as it was during the dragon invasion in the future minus the missing limbs and scars which meant he was ripped. From his eight pack that he got during countless hours of training to his biceps that flexed with the simplest of movements and the scent of power and lust he was unknowingly releasing, she was in a trance that she became trapped in when she gazed into his eyes that become reptilian slits of gold. She almost didn't see him go in for a kiss that soon became so much more.

(Some time later)

"How long was that little fuck session?" Natsu asked exhausted as he pulped down on the side of the couch.

"About three hours maybe, I wasn't keeping time." Cana answered him as she fell down next to him from their doggy style position.

"Well that's longer than I expected, maybe I'm just that good. How many times did I unload in you, just curious?" Natsu asked her as she lazily moved to lay on top of him and let him wrap his arms around in a loving embrace.

"Well if I recall right, it was eight times in my pussy, twelve times in my mouth from the Blowjobs and you must really like my ass since you cum in it about eighteen times. You're lucky I casted that anti pregnancy spell otherwise you would have been a father and we both know Gildarts would kill you once he finds out." Cana said with a sly smirk as Natsu felt a shiver run up his spine at the thought of Gildarts killing him for sleeping with his daughter even though he still doesn't know she was his child.

"Well anyway I think you need to replace this couch." Cana said snapping him of his vision of Gildarts killing him.

"But what's wrong with this one, it isn't broken?" Natsu asked confused by the reason to do such a thing as he did not like change.

"True but how do you suppose you are going to get the blood, sweat and sperm out of the fabric. Happy's an animal too so he will suspect you know." She answered as he looked the piece of his furniture that was in fact covered with bodily fluids that he rather not have Happy or anyone else see and agreed to it. They quickly cleaned up the place with Natsu burning what couldn't be clean which was just the couch and coffee table, took quick baths and headed into town for some lunch as it was only past midday where she informed him that since he's going to have multiple lovers, he will need a bigger house then what he has which he agreed to stating he wouldn't want them to be uncomfortable with their arrangement in any way. They bought a new couch which was top of the line with a matching coffee table as well as checked out the local hardware stores for the stuff they would need. After that they parted ways as she wanted to go home and rest after he fucked her like a rhino. As he was making his way to the guild he got a most unexpected call ever though the shard of Fairy heart safely hanging under his scarf.

 **"Natsu I need to see you, there is some things we need to discuss and I have a present for you."** Zeref said in Natsu head in an urgent tone.

"Big bro, is that you?" Natsu thought as he looked around for any sign of the black wizard.

 **"Yes it me but please you can call me Zeref, it's the name I'm used to."** Zeref said with a smile that Natsu could not see at being called that.

"Alright but where do we meet since your one of the few scents that I can't track down?" Natsu asked his brother as he stopped looking around coming to the conclusion that it was pointless and that Zeref was not in the immediate area.

 **"From your house head into the forest to your first training ground you started using when you first became a member of Fairy tail."**

"Alright than but how do you know about that spot chase not even Happy knows about and he's pretty much glued to me?" Natsu asked as was unaware that Zeref or anyone for that matter knew about his secret spot.

 **"I may have to keep my distance for both our sakes but is doesn't mean that I didn't keep watch over you."**

"Alright then so you have been stalking I for years then, dude you need a hobby man like arts or crafts...like seriously man...something." Natsu said as he turned around and started heading that way with a smirk.

 **"Just get here already and I'm not a stalker!"**

10th July x784 Magnolia Deep within the eastern forest 13:30

As Natsu came to his destination which was his first training ground he noticed how much it had changed since the last time he was there years ago. The earth had filled up all the craters he had created during his training and was just teeming with green grass and red flowers allow with the lake being as big and magnificent as he remembered if not more. He would have continued to marvel at the sight of not for the reason for his presence appearing form the tree line with a fairly large suitcase in his left hand.

"So you made me then, good I wanted to inform you on some of our family history before I gave you this family heirloom for your personal use." Zeref said and with no reasonable from Natsu, he continued. "You see our family has always had a talent for elemental magic's, most prominent is fire, earth and lightning, this was the reason that you are capable of using lightning with your flames as your body had already adapted to in on a cellular level as our mother could do the same, but we didn't not use it against people but rather against low level demons and monsters. However there was the problem of clan members who were born without magic containers so to help these individuals live up to the family name, a unique set of firearms were created by the giant race to assist in that. You are going to receive two of them, not because I doubt your skills as a wizard but because you will be able to put them to the best use." Zeref said as he placed the suitcase on a waist high tree stump and opened it surprising Natsu due to its contents.

Inside the two were two beautiful crafted twin very large unloaded handguns with the magazines places next to them and the slides pulled back pretty far considering it was exposing 1/3 third the barrel. They appeared to be made from white steel with two black oak wood plates forming the grip of the dual pistols. The trigger looked like red ice with how it reflected the light off it while absorbing the rest giving it unholy shine. The outer layer of the frame was blood red iron making look like it was almost completely submerged in blood. The barrel for each was black steel with magic runes he suspected were there to keep it from overheating. They had thumb safety that resembled Asian style dragon flying with the bullet in a wave like motion. But what stuck out the most was the engraving done with red steel on either sides of the slide that read: _'God Ankhseram have mercy on my targets'._ The front and rear sights appeared to be red steel as well giving these two weapon a very intimidating aura and overall look.

"Oh, what are these twin beauties of destruction?" Natsu asked as he picked up one of them and tried to get a feel for it which came surprisingly fast for a person who even held a gun before.

"The _Sirens,_ twin custom made 13.5mm anti demon combat pistols. They fire rare custom made round that can be charged with fire magic to make them high explosive incendiary rounds, earth magic to give them armor piecing that could even go through three inches of your friends Erxa's Adamantine Armor with that setting and finally the setting I know will be use the most, the lightning charged which has a bit of poison in it so it could even stunned someone like Laxus without fear of him merely eating the round." Zeref said with a smile as he watched Natsu moved and mess around with one of the _Sirens_ like he was born with it.

"Oh tell me more about it you, got my attention." Natsu said with a creepy grin as he aimed it at a trees with amazing speed and accuracy even though he was not actually firing it.

"39cm long, 16kgs in weight when unloaded, 19.5kgs in weight when loaded with its black steel 7 round magazine. In fact the gun was only given to the best of us because it has more destructive and stopping power per millimeter then a Jupiter canon." Zeref said.

"And the rounds?" Natsu asked impressed by such a small thing delivering something thought only a Jupiter canon could do.

"13.5mm blessed sliver Full Metal Jackets" Zeref answered as he handed Natsu a magazine.

"Casings?" Natsu inquired of him as he loaded the first of the pair.

"Pure, Stella made holy platinum." Zeref responded as he handed Natsu the second gun.

"And the tips, explosive or shrapnel" Natsu questioned as Zeref handed Natsu the second magazine and watched him load the second one.

"Neither as they take on the characteristics of the magic type I have already specified." Zeref said as Natsu grabbed the holsters Zeref bought with him that were made in a way that made the guns be kept just over his belt at the base of his back with the grip face upwards and the butte of the grip faced towards the respective sides for east quick draw.

"It's perfection brother, I bet this could stop old Gildarts in his tracks." Natsu said as he performed a quick draw and fired on one of the trees and was quite surprised when it blew a hole three inches in width clean thought it and did the same for four more trees till it stopped halfway in the fifth tree.

"I'm pleased that you're pleased but you must be gong as I suspect someone's going to come here to check just what made that bang." Zeref warned as he and the suitcase faded from the area and didn't even leave a scent trail to follow. So with a chuckle he returned to his home where he wasn't surprised to find Ultear waiting for him. She informed him that none of the council or Grim moiré Heart have any memory of the 1st universe so only the unforeseen changes they were only ones they were to expect, he even showed her his new guns and took great pride in how she loved them as much as he did. They began to make the plan to have the tower go on like before but made countermeasures to be put in place to prevent Simon's death and have Jellal arrested afterworlds where Ultear who will keep her place on the magic council can watch him and see if he will became the same man who wants to atone for his sins or stay the same. She also informed him that thanks to Zeref, they got a little spy amongst the Oración Seis who will keep watch over their actions as she will make sure they can't break Jellal out of prison for their plans. Afterwards he did as he said and fucked her into the ground right on the coffee table for a solid four hours and would have continued if she didn't pass out. So he cleaned her up allow with himself. Tucked her into her hammock right next to himself as went to bed sleeping right next to his queen.

(Back at the Guild 18:00- 8 hours after Natsu left)

"It's getting late Happy, are you going to find Natsu and go home?" Asked Lucy as she turned towards the blue cat.

"Hmm, maybe, but then again, I don't know where he is and staying alone probably isn't too safe for me." Said Happy, with a frown as he wasn't with his father figure the while day.

"If you don't try anything funny like last time, I'll let you stay with me for tonight.' Said Lucy tiredly and almost immediately had a blue cat sitting on her shoulder.

"Aye sir! I'll be the best roommate ever!" Declared Happy.

"No stuffing fish into my drawers." Warned Lucy.

"But I needed somewhere to keep them safe." Whined Happy.

"Then find somewhere else to hide your fish because you can't do it at my house!" Ranted Lucy.

"Fine." Said Happy simply.

'Let's go!' Cheered Happy, looking forward to his impromptu sleepover.

 _11th July x784 Magnolia Remains of Fairy tail guildhall 12:00_

The next day started off with the guild finding Levy, Jet and Droy had been badly beaten by Gajeel of Phantom and publically hang from the Sakura tree in the center of park for all to see and even though he knew he was coming by Makarov, he led an assault on Phantom Lord, only to have his magic drained, forcing Fairy Tail to retreat but luckily Mavis had gave him a pill to insure that the forced draining would not be fatal. Happy also took Natsu's place in saving Lucy who managed to get captured but Happy being Happy, he complaining about her weight the whole way home. Meanwhile, Natsu had remained behind and place countermeasures for any attack Phantom could throw at them and about an hour before Phantom's moving Headquarters showed up he took out Gajeel in a surprise attack and manhandled him the in the whole five minute fight.

"We won't survive an attack from that!" Shouted a member of Fairy Tail, as the guild of Phantom Lord bore down on the fairies, a Jupiter Canon staring them down.

Erza quickly requipped into her strongest defensive armor, the Adamantine Armor and stood there defiantly against the incoming attack.

"I won't let you take down our guild!" Shouted Erza, clenching her fists, as she prepared to absorb the damage of the Jupiter Canon with her body. As the cannon powered up, ready to unleash its devastating attack, everyone got the shock of their lives when Natsu calmly walked in front of Erza and stared down the barrel. As everyone, Erza included shouted at him to move as he pulled out one of the _Sirens_ from his left holster and took aim, not noticing that Alzack and Bisca were giving his gun looks of amazement.

"Target locked, firing." He spoke as his two bullets down the glowing barrel of the cannon, expertly hitting the lacrima powering the monstrous gun, destroying it and with within moments, a huge series of explosions could be heard as the barrel of the cannon flew off due to one and landed in the water just in front of Natsu, leaving a massive collection of holes and cracks in the structure. He put his gun away and faced the crowd with his ever present smirk. "I don't know about you guys but I feel like trashing some phantoms!" He yelled as this brought everyone out of their daze as agreed with him but only watched as he changed his form into smoke and sped towards the hole in the building that he had created.

"Was that Natsu, and where did he have that sweet looking pistol?" Asked Alzack suddenly feeling like he needed to upgrade his own to something better.

"I think it was him but know that I think about it, where the hell was he when we stormed Phantom?" Added Bisca as she couldn't remember seeing him there or anywhere since he returned from his last job.

"That's strange, you'll think that he would have lead the charge." Said Macao but before anyone could continue their little discussion, a loud series of gunshots could be heard and before they knew it a badly burnt and stunned body of Totomaru flew out of the building and landed at Gray's feet. They looked at the hole and saw Natsu standing there with a straight gaze before he disappeared by morphing into smoke once more and moved deeper into the chaos.

"Wow, Natsu really showed this guy whose boss." Commented Cana who just arrived but luckily no one noticed.

"Let's go help him." Ordered Erza as she got nods of agreement.

"Way ahead of you." Said Gray, before making a set of stairs with his magic, which he, Erza and Elfman, along with Happy, quickly climbed, to reach the Phantom Lord guild as well but anyone else could join them, multiple ghostly figures appeared and charged the remaining Fairy Tail mages.

It took the small task group about ten minutes to find Natsu as was not leaving a trail to follow and because Natsu purposely left Sol for them to deal with as he knew that Elfman would volunteer to deal with him and because that fight will help Elfman with his guilt about the whole Lisanna incident. When they did find him, he appeared to be in a large dining room with about twenty unconscious phantom lord wizards scattered around the room as he reloaded his guns. "Natsu where the hell did you got those?" Gray asked as he and the others run up to him and got those attention.

"Their family heirlooms that I had found when I researched into my biological parents. I only just started using them through." He said as he put away the twins.

"But that is not the hot issue right now. Listen up guys, we need to stop the element four before anything else because they are the power source for this giant robot guild hall thing, I notices that it slowed down when I took out Totomaru back there so if we stop the rest, then we can take on Jose for what he did to master." Explained Natsu to his little group.

"Alright, let's split up and find this Guild's power source." Declared Gray, who for now thought it best he didn't question Natsu sudden rise in intelligence as he knew it would to a fight.

"Alright Natsu but we will discuss your absence during our raid after this is all over." Said Erza as she took off to deal with one of the elemental four herself.

The three mages quickly ran off, following their own path to try and find the source to the Phantom Lord Guild's power source but Natsu was going after one of them which happened to be Aria for what he did to his master, even though they had planned for this it still pissed him off big time. With Happy with him he run towards where he smelled his scent and found himself on the roof of the place. He was confused as he remembered Gray telling him he had fought Juvia here and sure enough it begun to run quite heavily but he still could pick up Aria scent.

"Natsu, why is it raining, it was really sunny a while ago?" Happy asked as Natsu held him close to keep him warm in the cold downpour.

"I don't know Happy, maybe it's some type of spell?" Natsu lied as he looked around the place till he got his target in sights.

"How unfortunate for you to have to run into me, Salamander. It is truly sorrowful that you will now have to face us in combat." Aria said as he made his and Juvia presence known to the duo as they stepped into his line of sight.

"You must be Natsu Dragneel of the Fairy tail guild. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Said a blue haired woman with dark blue eyes and pale skin. Her hair was long and tightly curled at the base, resting on her navy blue coat and a fur shawl, with what look like to Natsu a voodoo doll attached to it, along with a Russian Cossack hat.

"To think you could beat even two of the Element Four, but Totomaru and Sol were weak, we won't let you beat us here." Continued Juvia rather coldly.

"Do you even care for your comrades, how could you say something like that and feel nothing? But I lose here and I'll beat you two because no one hurts my family and gets away with it.' Declared Natsu with a disgusted face and with that he quickly told Happy to take to the skies to watch him from a safe distance. As Juvia gazed at Natsu she felt something, something was nagging inside her, her head more specifically.

"What is this? Juvia feels strange, there was nothing in the report to say he knew how to mess with people heads." Thought Juvia, as she grimaced slightly.

'Now what's is with the face, don't you believe me, I'll show you!' Shouted Natsu, as he pulled out both _Sirens_ and took aim for her legs for a non-lethal take down and fired two shots to her shins bit was shocked when they just went through her harmlessly and destroyed the floor behind her.

"Your pistols are impressive but are utterly useless against me. My entire body is made of water." She stated as he just wanted to slapped himself over the head for forgetting such a fact about her but when he sensed Aria behind him preparing in drain his magic he quickly sidestepped and back peddled to a safe distance and fired three shot s towards him bit he had put up a wind barrier so the shots were deflected

" **Water Slicer**." Juvia declared calmly, as her attack sped towards Natsu who did a quick reload to his fire magic enhanced bullets and fired three shots towards each water slicer, destroying all three that were going to him but missing the four that she added to make sure he couldn't just jump out of the way.

"Let's see how you fare in a fight of speed and accuracy Salamander!" Cried Aria as he folded both his hands into pistol shape and fired off at least thirty bullet sized balls of air towards Natsu who meet each shot by shooting one gun while he reloaded the other till there were no more to counter.

"Impressive I must say Salamander, are you perhaps a guns wizard as well?" Aria asked as it wasn't often someone could parry his **Zetsu.**

"Nope, just living up to my family name is all." He answered feeling nothing but pride in his new weapon and apparently sleeping marksmanship skills that now had taken root ever since he touch the _Sirens_.

"You better prepare yourself, Aria cause their going to have a hard time telling if you're a human when I'm done with you." Threatened Natsu as his magic power begun to rise with his anger.

"Hmm that is a possibility I suppose, perhaps I should get serious. Maybe once I show you my true might, you will understand just how sorrowful things are for you." Said Aria confidently as Juvia decided to stay out of this fight as it became of ranged attacks and she could see that they both trump her in that regard. At also have her time to figure out the strange feeling she had in her heart. Aria reached up and pulled away his blindfold, revealing two beady eyes, shining brightly, which gazed upon the dragon slayer with contempt. Aria outstretched his hands towards Natsu, as a large smoky whirlwind spiraled around him, Surprising Juvia who never thought she would see anyone force him to such a point.

"This is the airspace of death which claims all life. No human has never faced it and lived to tell the tale. I feel great sorrow for having to kill you but you could prove to be a problem for the master and his plans later so I have to eliminate you now." Declared Aria ominously as the attack slowly took effect on Natsu and forced him to his knees but strangely he had a small smile on his face that confused the hell out of Happy who was the only one who saw it.

"Good thing I'm not human. Say Aria, this attack is drawing all the oxygen in the air towards you right?" Asked Natsu as he felt the air thin around him.

"That it is salamander so even I idiot like you can see you this fight belongs to?" Laughed Aria as he believed the fight was his but stop his early history dance when Natsu joined in even though he barely had any air left.

"Yes I can and sure as hell aren't you. Drawing all the air towards yourself against a fire wizard, that's one of the dumbest thing you can do." Said Natsu as he stopped his laughter and stood up once more and unloaded his gun and took out one unused bullet before loading the gun once more and cocking it back very slowly.

"You would be correct in most cases bit **Zero** prevents any type of magic attack, so you have no way of hitting me Salamander, truly sorrowful." Commented Aria, with a grin.

"But that's where you're wrong, these two guns I use don't use magic to fire but something called black gunpowder as a propellant, really explosive stuff of you ask me, all it takes…" Smirked Natsu as he threw the one bullet towards Aria and just as it was two meters from his person he took aim. "...is one spark." Natsu finished as he shot the bullet causing a massive chemical reaction within the air space which resulted in a fiery explosion that consumed the entire battle field for all to see.

(Just as the explosion occurred)

"Holy Shit! Was that Natsu that did that?" Asked Macao in shock as and everyone else still fighting heard the gunshot, followed by the second biggest explosion they had seen with the first being the Jupiter cannon blowing up which was also caused by their resident fire dragon slayer.

"My, my, my, looks like someone got him pissed." Cana said with a sly smirk as she knew what he was capable of in battle or in bed when properly motivated.

"Just how much magic would he need to do something like that?" Added Wakaba, as his cigar fell out of his mouth in shock as the ball of flames begun to die down.

"I'll say enough to blow up the guildhall and then some." Commented Loke as he was still here as Lucy had joined in the fighting because Natsu had used telepathy to tell Mira that Gajeel had been taken out.

(Back on the rooftop battle ground.)

"Natsu! Natsu! Where are you!?" Happy called worryingly as he surveyed the remains of the too for any signs of life as he had already carried the burnt and battered body of Aria somewhere that didn't look like it was going to collapse.

"I'm over here buddy, I'm fine." He heard Natsu house from the edge of the building and flew there quickly to find Natsu hanging from one hand as he was holding a blushing Juvia to his chest with the other.

"Natsu, what happened? I thought fire can't harm you." Happy asked as this was the first time a flame based anything pushed this far back as he could tell he was hanging a good 15 meters from the blast site.

"It doesn't Happy, but I had to make sure that Juvia here was fine. I saw her falling and did the first thing to come to mind." Natsu said honestly, causing Juvia to fell more embarrassment.

"Alright then I help the two of you up." Happy said as he attempted to go about carrying the two of them.

"I'm fine Happy but could you please help Juvia first? She was hurt by the blast." He asked concerned for her as he could see some burn marks on her person though her now ruined clothes.

"Aye sir." Happy complied as he lifted her up gently while Natsu climbed back up. When they had reach the inner structure Natsu was sure wasn't damaged by their fight they stop to rest but a bit and put Juvia down.

"Why." She asked.

"Hmm?" Both Natsu and Happy asked at the same time, stopping their own conversation.

"Why did you save Juvia, why didn't you just let Juvia fall to her doom?" She asked again as she turned her head to face the two of them.

"Because of that right there, your doom. But even if it wasn't your death, I would've still helped saved you because I want to be your friend." Natsu answered with a smile.

"But why would you want to be Juvia's friend, ever since I was a little girl the rain had followed me everywhere. Why would you want to be friends with someone who brings rain with them everywhere they go?" She asked once more as she begun to tear up because she had begun to remember how the rain had ruined her life and destroyed her past relationships.

"Oh, so you can make it rain, that's impressive." Commented Natsu, as he sat down next to Juvia and gave her his patented grin

"Impressive … how can you find the rain impressive?" Juvia thought aloud in pure shock.

"Yeah I always liked the rain, whenever it rained me and my brothers would just stay in and listen to our father wizarding stories he picked up on his journeys is a merchant." Said Natsu fondly as he somehow found himself with the memory of Zeref, himself and another kid about their age sitting by a large fireplace in a simple cottage as they listened to their father who looked a lot like Natsu except he had black hair, vividly retell the tale of a fight between two wizards he saw. "The rain, it reminds me of the good times I had before Igneel, even if it's for little bit, I still hold those memories close to my heart." Muttered Natsu as a sad grin came to be on his face as he also remembered his parents dying sometime after he turned four years, leaving him and his brothers to fend for themselves till the dragons came only and took two of them in when he turned six even though be really had been five years since their deaths but you don't age when you're dead so his mind and body stayed the same for an extra three years.

"You … like the rain?" Questioned Juvia softly but let out an eep lf surprise when Natsu placed her head on his lap and begun to stroke her hair.

"Yeah, it really makes me smile." Answered Natsu, as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Juvia has always hated the rain, it brings me nothing but pain." Muttered Juvia sadly.

"How come, you are the reason it rains?" Questioned happy in astonishment.

"Exactly that point, where ever I go, the rain follows. People hate the rain because it ruins their whole day and find it gloomy. The other kids at the orphanage never wanted Juvia to go with them on outings because it always rained when she was around. Even Bora couldn't handle it and broke up with Juvia because of it." Said Juvia sadly but nearly pop a blood vessel when Natsu begun to laugh like he just heard the funniest joke ever. "What is so funny?" Asked Juvia angrily ready to lay into him if she didn't like his answer

"Oh, it's funny because people don't want me to go with them places because I would destroy things." Confessed Natsu happily as he wiped away a tear of amusement from his eye as he continued to stroke her hair.

"But Juvia can't stop the rain, you can stop destroying things." Refuted Juvia.

"Actually we both can, our magic's is directly connected to emotions. Whenever say, say Gray calls me shit, I get angry and my magic causes nearby objects or even people start to burn which makes people angry with me that in turn makes me angry. You are no different explain whenever you get really sad and lonely, its start to rain which makes people who can't handle it angry that makes you more sad. All you need to do is to break the chain, I did." He told her lovingly as he cupped her cheek while speaking.

"Besides, it's a good thing Bora broke up with you, as soon as he's guild kicked him out for bad conduct, he turned to the slave trade of beautiful women so he would have tried to trick you into his 'yachts' and BAM! You're a slave in Bosco. Hey, I bet that is why he broke up with you, his flames weren't strong enough to deal with the rain!' Declared Natsu boisterously.

"Aye, I bet his flames couldn't even light a candle when the lights go out." Snickered Happy as he and Natsu laughed at the thought of a chibi Bora trying to light a candle with his magic, failing and getting super frustrated with himself.

"You think that I'm beautiful?" Juvia asked amazed he would openly day something so sweet and honest.

"Of course I do, from the aqua blue hair to your cute blush, what's not to adore, you are beautiful and even from this little encounter I can tell your beauty isn't just skin deep. And you can make it rain which reminds me of simpler, happier times for me so thank you Juvia. You made my day a pleasant one by just being here." He answered without a hint of deceit of pause in his voice which brought Juvia a smile to joy which only was amplified when she could see the sunlight thought the cracks in the ceiling.

"Could we see it, the sun?" Said Juvia with a hopeful smile.

"Of course we can." Natsu said as he lifted her up bridal style causes her to blush and hang on to him.

"W-what a-are you doing?" She asked.

"You're still hurt from the fight and I feel kind of bad that it's my fault, so I'll carry you there." He answered but all he got as a response was a quick nod as she buried her face in his open chest to avoid them seeing her flustered face. He carried her to a stable part of the roof that overlooked the ocean and set her down to gaze at the sun with them with wide eyes and giant smile.

"The sun... it's so pretty, thank you Natsu-sama" she said as she fell unconscious so Natsu moved her head to his lap once more to keep her close and safe.

"Happy about you tell the others that three of the element four are no longer a problem?" Natsu asked quietly as to not disturb Juvia's rest as in her opinion she looked even more stunning sleeping.

"Alright but are you going to be okay?" Happy asked concerned hot his wellbeing with made him more proud that just like him, he cared more for others then himself.

"I'll be fine little buddy, I can tell the fighting has died down a bit, besides I still have plenty of bullets and let's not forget I haven't used a single spell yet." Natsu said as he pulled out one his guns to prove his point.

"Okay then Natsu, I'll be right back." Happy said as he sped off, leaving the two of them alone to gaze at the scene of nature's beauty and when he was sure Happy was out of sight and hearing distance he said one sentence.

"I won't let Gray have you this time, my Goddess of water." He said quietly and loved how she snuggled deeper into his thighs with a heartwarming smile gracing her heavenly façades.

 **That's the latest chapter here guys, hope you liked it cause I enjoyed giving Natsu a gun rather than a sword which I believe is overplayed. But there are thing I need to clear up: One to all those haters that keep PMing me saying that this is plagiarism, I will admit that I drew inspiration from stories like 'A Third Chance' but I am not copying them, I merely felt that Galuna would be a good place to start this story because I'm too lazy to start it earlier. Two, Cana is chill about Natsu basically becoming a S-class before her because she only wanted it so she can be considered on Gildarts's level so he would accept her but after seeing Natsu's memories, she know that he will love her no matter her wizard ranking so she can expect that he is more deserving and yes if you watch the anime** **Again,** **you will notice that even though Natsu and Gray used to bathe with Exza, he wasn't even fazed by that but Lisanna could get him to blush just by talking to him so I'm going for that Cana having the same effect on him as well. Yes he's conversation with Zeref when he received the** _ **Sirens**_ **is very similar to when Alucard got the Jackal from Walter in Hellsing Ultimate because I drew encouragement from that very same one and to be honest with you, like Seras who's Alucard's sidekick the majority of the series received an anti-tank rifle, I might have Happy get the same but I'll put up a poll and let you guys decide on that** **. And there will be no lemons in this story as I suck at writing them, believe me I tired, having sex and writing very commentary about others doing is two very different things so I'm just gonna stick to what I did here with his encounter with Ultear and Cana for the rest of the story.** **By the way thank you guys so much for voting for your choice of his little haram because I want to make this something you guys would like. So if you did not get a chance to vote, you missed out but there will be more polls to decide how this story goes but not major ones although he did make it bigger then I said I would because some of you all but begged or gave me really good reasons on why I should add them like Zeckromizder with Cana but sorry to tell you this buddy but the Mira one is a bit too over played in my book which is why the harem will focuses on girls outside Fairy tail, but here is the cast for Natsu Harem.[Final so don't go asking for more, I** **won't** **bow to your demands again.]**

 **Ultear(19)**

 **Lisanna(17)**

 **Sayla(400+?)**

 **Brandish(16)**

 **Dimaria(16)**

 **Minerva(18)**

 **Cana(18)**

 **Juvia(17)**

 **Millanna(16)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again my readers, I'm back with a new chapter of Second time's the charm. I feel a need to clear up some points so far as there have been some reviews and PMs from you guys asking me questions I should have answered in the last chapter so sorry for that but here are some of the most asked with their answers.**

 **Will Natsu be a killer in this story?** _Well that kind of depends on what you define as a killer. In Natsu's case he's a hybrid between two races so killing a demon or dragon sorts of counts as murder but I will be sure he only does it if its what's the situation calls for._

 **Will be still let Exza and others that who at this point in time the first time around were stronger than him boss him around?** _Yes and No, he will still do as told as he does not wish to damage the timeline anymore then he has to do and because he still has some fear for Exza as she beat him alot when they were kids so he just has the instinct to be wary of her. No because there will be times when he shows absolute disobedience to his elders, mostly to the fact he holds the S-class rank as well and he's stronger than most._

 **How is he's relationship with Mavis and Zeref?** _He will tease them at any chance he gets as I love writing about how Zeref blushed like a school girl but he will be on good terms with each other as they are the majority of the older characters on the show as the Dragneel brothers are past their fourth century with Mavis well over her first._

 **Will he pregnant a girl in his harem before Tenrou?** _That will be a surprise for later chapters as I'm still thinking it over and how I want this story to go._

 **Will his new guns be his primary weapon in a fight over his fists in a fight now?** That will depend on his opponent and the situation as there are still plenty of characters he can't put a scratch on with his regular methods while their others that now using a gun on them would be overkill.

 **Well that's a quick rundown of the questions you guys wanted answered so let's get to this new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it and like always please leave your opinions and suggestions as I strive to make these stories original and interesting.**

After Natsu's little show of power after taking down three of the element four and who knows how many other Phantom Lord members, Makarov made his appearance and took down Jose in the same fashion that he did in the original timeline. After that the guild was ready to celebrate their victory over them till the council decided to step in, much to their surprise and annoyance. So Natsu ended up waiting in a line patiently, as member by member were taken by the Rune Knights into a large tent and question about recent events before his turn finally came and a fresh faced Rune Knight called for him.

'Might as well get this over with, I have to make some plans when I get home.' Thought Natsu as he entered a tent and expected to find a stony faced Rune Knight, only to see a smug faced blue haired wizard Saint.

"Oh, do what to I owe the pleasure of you being here?" Said Natsu, as he stood at the end of the table, opposite his interviewer.

"Please, there is no need for such formalities here Natsu. I here as the council had heard that you not only destroyed a Jupiter Cannon bit also went on to decimate three of the element four as well as about eighty other Phantom Lord wizards. This after defeating the ace of Phantom Lord in open combat, the council was extremely impressed and shocked by this seeing how you are only a A-class wizard. They were going to send councilwoman Ultear but she has a limp from falling down the stairs so they sent me." Replied Jellal who was really impressed by this show of power and wanted to see it for himself so he knew what countermeasures he can make to ensure his tower succeeds. As for Natsu, he was belittling himself for not thinking about the consequences of his battle with Phantom and how the council would have reacted but also silently thanking God that the council believed the whole 'Falling down the stairs' since he was the cause of the limp.

"I'm guessing that is what you will tell those old farts, but Igneel didn't rise no fool." Said Natsu in disinterest.

"Hmm, are you suggesting that this honourable Council member has ulterior motives, for being here?" Questioned Jellal in false shock and disapproval.

"Yes, yes I am Siegrain." Said Natsu flatly, with a blank face as he nearly called him by his true name which he wasn't suppose to know at this point in time

"Oh my, Natsu, I do believe you are reading into things too much." Said Jellal as he sat down at the end of the table and gestured Natsu to take the other seat.

"Fantastic." Said Natsu dryly, as he took his seat to get this over with so he can go and train his magic.

"Well Mister Dragneel, care to recount your tale of events as you remembered them?" Requested Jellal.

"Shouldn't you get a notepad or something?" Asked Natsu, as he was still trying to figure our why Jellal was there in the first place.

"Not necessary, this lacrima will record everything we say from this point on.' Said Jellal, as he placed a pale blue orb on the table, which started to glow purple. "Now, Mister Dragneel, where exactly were you, when Fairy Tail launched their assault on Phantom Lord?" Asked Jellal, with a smirk, as he found it odd that the same guy that burst into the council court trail for Exza was not present for a full out attack on a rival guild.

"I was asleep at home, turned early as gramps just finished punishing me for talking a S-class mission without permission." Said Natsu lazily as he leaned back into the chair.

"Really, even with such important events happening around you?"' Questioned Jellal, in surprise at such a answer.

"Well yeah, 'that' takes alot out of you and no-one told me about the attack in the first place." Replied Natsu, 'Well that wasn't a complete lie as I was tired but that was from banging a women to sleep, after a intense sex with another woman I might add, I wouldn't call that a punishment, not a punishment at all' Natsu thought to himself as a recalled his time with Cana and Ultear.

"I see, then at what point did you enter the fray, so to speak.' Asked Siegrain, as he collected himself as that was a good enough answer as Ultear had informed him of the events of Galuna and how he wasn't supposed to be there.

"An hour before Phantom's guildhall came to town, I was hunting down Metal head to get some pay back for Shadow Gear, after that I went and took put the Jupiter Cannon on us." Answered Natsu smugly as he recalled the original fight he had with Gajeel was alot harder but then again he knew what to expect and has more power then the last time they faced off.

"The canon part I already knew, what I want to know is how you did it?' Asked Jellal, with a smile, even through the thought of Natsu being able to match a Jupiter cannon in terms of power unsettled him as he still had to think about his tower plans.

"I aimed a armour piecing round at the core as it powered up, so the blast would destroy the lacrima while it still was filled with power. Totomaru got taken due to the resulting explosions it caused." Answered Natsu as he felt he shouldn't tell him he could morph himself into smoke yet as he couldn't do that till the dragon invasion and even then it was a unstable technique he was still perfecting.

"Hmm, you also faced Aria did you not? How did that battle resolve itself, as I understand it, there is no fire wizard that could beat him?" Asked Jellal, leaning forward.

"That's because I didnt used a magic based attack to cause the explosion and since he had drawn all the air towards himself, it only fueled it. I also took out the rain woman in the blast as she was not expected it." Explained Natsu sourly as even he knew that was a bad move.

"That must have been a sizeable explosion." Commented Jellal, trying to figure out ways to combat Natsu as his current info on the young fire wizard didnt mention his new equipment or apparent intelligence level which was WAY night then he initially thought.

"It was one of the biggest I've ever caused, way by the third biggest I think". Said Natsu as the blast from his **Lighting Flame Dragon's Roar** against Hades was the second and the top was his **Lighting Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer** attack on five dragons at once during the invasion most definitely took first.

"And just how did you, a non S-class mage, managed to defeat the Ace of phantom, destroy a Jupiter Cannon, defeat at least eighty A-class wizards them finally taking down two other S-class mages previously no less?" Questioned Jellal as he still had some trouble wrapping his head around this.

"If my friends or family are in danger, I'll build a tower to heaven just to burn the place down if that what it would take." Said Natsu sternly even through he had chosen those specific words as he knew they would get under the mans skin and sure enough he saw a brief but unmistakable face of a deer caught in the headlights before he put back his clam façade poker face.

"Hmm, I think that is enough, we will meet each other soon Mr Dragneel, count in it." Said Jellal, as he tapped the orb on the table, which glowed intensely briefly, before going dull once again he took it and left the tent.

"Oh I think we will, at the top of a Azure tower which will be the place of your defeat." Replied Natsu quietly to himself as he had already begun plans to combat Jellal's

 _12th July x784 Magnolia Reconstruction site for second Fairy tail Guildhall 14:30_

"You dare say that!" Shouted Erza as she threw a table in rage that unfortunately struck a poor guild mate over the head, knocking them out as the the person she was talking too really did get under her skin.

"Hmm, I'll say it again then. This guild doesn't need weaklings." Said Laxus Dreyar, Laxus is a very tall and muscular young man with blue eyes and blonde slicked back hair, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some falls down in a small tuft on his forehead. He has a distinct lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, prominent eyelash jutting outwards, he donned a leopard-print, orange tunic with dark-lined sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and fur on the lower edges. He sported baggy dark pants tucked inside light metal greaves. Around his waist was a simple belt to which he attached the device linked to his Magic Headphones. He also had a small chain tied around his right wrist.

"You bastard." Said Erza venomously,as she tried very hard to control herself and not start a fight with him as the best case scenario would be him giving up out of boredom before he won.

"To be looked down upon by a guild like Phantom Lord… how embarrassing. I couldn't face anyone." Said Laxus, before turning to Team Shadow Gear and harshly insulting them. Natsu clenched his fist, hearing Laxus' cold words. He knew that Laxus at this point and time was a total dick so he, like Exza, held back and kept to the side-lines as he did in the first time-line.

"Laxus this matter is closed. There was no talk of blame from the start. You didn't even participate in the fight and you don't need to add oil to the fire that you were there to help stop. Master said that." Said Mira with disappointment as she did like him but made a promise to herself that she would never date him as long as he's was like this.

"Of course, there was one thing that stuck out about the whole and thing and that was Natsu kicking ass, I must say I'm impressed, didn't think you could beat Black-Steel and three other members of the so-called Element four so easily." Said Laxus as he turned Natsu's way and started to walk towards him as the guild parted ways as only a fool stands in Laxus's way and lives to talk about.

"Normally I would be thrilled to hear that from someone I respect but you lost that the moment you didn't get your ass here when we needed you. Instead you were in some traven somewhere while your thunder lackeys did your bidding like the good little dogs they are." Said Natsu with disgust in his voice as he stood up and walked towards Laxus meeting him halfway. At this point Makarov was watching things carefully from the a near by pile of wood as he feared the result of a fight between the two dragon slayers as they never saw eye to eye on anything.

"Oh, your getting ahead of yourself Natsu, just because you beat some phantoms don't think you can match me or the thunder legion." Laxus reminded Natsu as he let loose some of his magic which made lighting etched off him like a supercharged battery but like he expected Natsu did not even flinch but instead continue the stare down with him with narrowed eyes.

"Big talk for someone who wasn't even there to back up his words, or were the big bad phantoms too scary?" Mocked Natsu as he too begun to flare his magic, getting many of the guild to look at him in surprise and concern for his well being.

"Alright gentlemen, that's enough. Natsu, you should know better then starting fights and the same goes for you Laxus." Ordered Makarov as he stood and got between the two before blows were exchanged.

"Fine, if anyone needs me, I'll be at home today, still tired from the fighting." Natsu grumbled as he turned on his heel and started exiting the construction site to go home and take a very cold shower but not before Laxus got one more shot in.

"Sure, why not. I wouldn't want to fight someone so beneath my level, he couldn't even save his little girlfriend, what was her name oh right Lis-!" Laxus began taunting but was interrupted when Natsu pulled a gun out and fired a round passed his head and leaving a very noticeable hole in the wooden pole behind him all the while still not looking back or turning around to face the man he nearly killed.

"Dare speak her name with even a hint a condescendence like you normally do, battery pack and you will have a lot more scars then just the one." Growled Natsu angrily as he still had the smoking gun pointed at him.

However this didn't faze Laxus like it did everyone else, it just got him really pissed as he casually sent a lighting bolt to where Natsu was standing, obliterating the earth there.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled in terror as he sae his father figure take a direst assault from the S-class lighting wizard.

"Hmp, guess I was wrong about the idiot." Laxus stated like he didn't just blow someone up but before anyone could say anything or even react. Laxus found himself being strangled by a surprisingly strong grip. The whole guild saw Natsu once again in smoke form, right in Laxus's face with only his two arms in solid form as the right was choking him while the left pointed a loaded pistol to his face.

"Don't count your fish before you catch them. Any S-class mage worth their salt knows that but it appears Makarov's little grandson does not know that otherwise you would have predicted me morphing into smoke or saw me approaching as I just needed to stick to the floor." Natsu said in his smoke form which was scary as it looked like a very pissed and armed black cloud was threatening a wizard they all believed untouchable. This really angered Laxus more then he would like to admit as he wasn't sure if he was as fast as a bullet, especially at point-blank ranged and he wasn't about to push his luck so he let Natsu have his tile in the spotlight which lasted a few more seconds before he let go and morphed back to human form.

" I'll leave you with this reminder Laxus, anyone who badmouths Fairy tail or disrespects _her_ memory in any shape or form and I find out about it, is gonne find themselves riddled with bullets. It would do you kind to remember that." Warned Natsu angrily as he moved some steps away from Laxus but still had the gun to his face.

"You know, your really starting to piss me off, Going on on what makes a S-class wizard when your still A-class, your just a brat with a mouth and a lot of luck, I mean look at you all the success you did with Phantom and that lucky shot are all because of those guns." Said Laxus as even more of his magic power was being released, nearly striking a near by guild member but Natsu just stood there watching him like he was a boring movie he had already seen which brought great concern for him from Makarov, Mira, Erza, Happy, Gray and Lucy: the latter not knowing who the person was that Laxus was talking about at the beginning while the rest did and were now slightly fearful of what Natsu might do.

"If your trying to get me to put away my guns amd attempt to best you in close ranged high speed combat so you can get a few hits in before the fight it broken up, keep trying as I might not he the smartest or the fastest in this guild." Natsu stated as he looked over to Jet and Levy with approval in his eyes before locking eyes with the blonde lighting dragon slayer once more. "But when it comes to fighting, combat techniques, battlefield tactics, thinking on my feet or reading my opponents and their motives, then there are few in this guild who match me, I can read you as clear and simply as a children book Laxus but what can I expect from a mere SG who doesn't even know what the real thing looks like. So the question here is this 'lighting bolt': Are you willing to settle the score here and now and possible get injured in the fight as I cant be sure I'll win but I'll be sure to land some painful hits on your stupid mug?" Asked Natsu, as he pulled out his second pistol and stood facing a pissed off Laxus like the matador before the enraged bull with the crowd the spectators. Laxus himself was surprised at what Natsu was hinting at as only his father and grandfather even knew of that info but somehow Natsu had learned it himself, he weighed his options and he had to admit he couldn't afford getting injured before his plans could come to completion so he could himself down and faced Natsu once more with the arrogant smirk Natsu sorely loathed.

" You best watch yourself Natsu, you just made a enemy that you can't hope to beat but you and everyone else will find that out soon enough." Laxus stated as he turned into a bolt of lighting and left the area to do who knows what. The whole guild was shocked at this new development, barring Makarov who had seen it coming but not this soon. Natsu ignored the looks of surprise and feat he was getting and was about to leave as well till a certain bookworm who had got up from her table with Shadow Gear right behind her amd made their way to him.

"Thanks Natsu for sticking up for us, it means alot." Levy said as she gave him a hug and friendly smile which caused him to lose his intimidating presence and retake his usual inviting and cheerful one as he happily returned her embrace and some how roped Jet and Droy into it.

"It was no big deal Levy, someone needed to remind him he's not the strongest in the guild, I mean he lost to Gildarts so I can't see why he thinks he's so high and mighty." Natsu said as he broke the hug amd let them get some air into their lungs.

"Did you really mean the part about me being faster them you and Levy being the smartest?" Jet asked as he and the dragon slayer, although friends don't normally talk to each other as there was never a topic they could talk about.

"Of course Jet, I mean Levy been reading giant books bigger then her ever since I met her, so of course she's the smartest her, you even use **Speed Magic** for goodness sake so of course your faster then me." Natsu replied as he really did mean it even though he could match his speed in a fight but not a foot race.

"Which remind me, since when could you turn yourself into smoke Natsu?" Droy asked as he was meaning to ask after he heard he did it during the fight with Phantom amd again right in front of him.

"Well I learned it recently from a old book I got from a job a did a couple years back but it needs a great deal of concentration as I turn to actual smoke which can choke people if they get too close if I don't." Natsu said as he turned his entire hand into smoke and back to normal right in front of them to demonstrate.

"Not all the books I read are bigger then me." Levy mumbled to herself as her height was always a issue for the book worm.

"Yes most are Levy, but it doesn't matter cause your a nice and sweet person who always gives me fish." Happy commented as he landed on Natsu head as he had deemed it safe to land.

"Thanks Happy but I only buy you fish when they're on special." Levy said with a slight blush at the cat's praise even if they were fish related.

"Its true Levy, remember when we first met, beside _her_ you were the only person nice to me and believed me when I said I was rises by Igneel." Natsu agreed with Happy as Levy was always someone he really liked which was one of the reasons he and Gajeel were always fighting as he held the whole crucifying thing against him till he was sure he had no interior motive for her.

"Well you seemed so convinced about it, I couldn't really tell if you were lying so a gave you the benefit of the doubt." Levy said after she got over the compliment and smiled when they thought back to a time when _she_ was still with them.

"And besides, being short is nothing to be ashamed of as your still you no matter the height, look at Happy, he's small but still my best friend because he's Happy. So if anyone tells you different let me know so I can punch them in the face!" Natsu said as he spoke from the heart as he noticed that Levy didn't think too highly of herself due to her underdeveloped bust and below average height and was seeking to changed that about her.

"You know what?, your right Natsu thanks, say do you guys feel like a job?" She asked with new vigour as she faced her two teammates who quickly agreed amd left almost instantly. Their little display was enough to convince the guild that they had nothing to fear from the dragon slayer and went on doing what they were boing before. As this was going on Natsu approach the 'Request Board' and scanned over it looking for the something like Nab was, as he needed to take his mind off Laxus's shitty attitude towards things. He eventually found one which peaked his interest.

 **Help Wanted!**

 **Job Type:** _ **Monster Extermination**_

 **Job Description:** _ **Please help out small fishing town, there have been numerous attacks from large predatory marine life near our lake and we cant get any fishing done. We need a wizard/wizard to hunt and capture/kill at least fifty of them to deter the rest from returning to bother us**_

 **Job Location:** _ **Gert Martiz-eastern valleys of Seven near the Sev-Fioran border.**_

 **Job Level:** _ **A-class**_

 **Payment:** _ **250 000 Jewels**_

'This one looks good, I'll get the rest of the team-?' Natsu thought as he pulled the flyer off the wall just as Nab was reaching for it and walked over to the make-shift bar to have Mira clear it, leaving a down trodden Nab to try to find another job but noticed that Erza, Gray amd Lucy were not present.

"Hey Mira, do you know where my team went, I have a job we can do?" Natsu asked as he showed her the request paper.

"Sorry Natsu, you just missed them, they left on a job a few minutes ago, they should be back in a few days." Mira told him as she knew that Gray and Exza wanted to take some jobs to catch up as they both feel they didn't do enough as Laxus pointed out, Natsu did most of the heavy lifting during the short guild war. She could understand Gray and Lucy as the latter was just dragged along and Gray and Natsu did always have a rivalry but it was Exza that was giving her a puzzle to solve as she a full rank above him.

"What, then who is going to do this job with Happy and I, this is a team job and I make it a habit to always to a job once I lay my hands on its request paper?" Natsu asked as even he didn't know why they just left without so much as a word but gave it little thought.

"What about Levy, I'm sure you could catch with them?" Suggested Mira as she knew how lonely it was to do solo mission since Happy didn't count as he was pretty much glued to him.

"I could, but I saw the job she took and it's a translations which I neither have the talent or interest for." Responded Natsu as he ordered some fire whiskey for himself amd three salmons for Happy.

"Hmmm… what about someone like Macao, or Wakaba, there pretty strong?" Asked Mira, as she went about getting their order ready.

"That's true and no offense to them but I think if I spend too much time with them, I'll became as perverted as them." As he didn't want to take the chance as he had already spent far too time around Gilfarts to last a lifetime for sure.

"What about Cana, you and her might hit it off?" Mira said as she turned around to get a bottle from the top shelf behind her, missing how Natsu stiffen at the mention of her name.

"I would but she already hammered for the day so that's not a option as you saw what happen to the last guy who approach her when she wasn't sober, okay just her usual drunk." Natsu said back as he pointed to the drunk girl who was actually passed out instead of faking it as he could hear her steady heartbeat and breathing as Mira handed them their orders after Natsu paid.

"Aye, poor Max couldn't walk straight for a week after that." Happy commented as the sand wizard had learned that lesson the hard way.

"Oh I know, why don't you go with Alzack and Bisca, they're about to do a job in that area and it would be good company?" Mira suggested as this must the the one as she went about serving the others members at the bar.

"That's actually not a bad idea, I should spend more time around them as I need pointers on how to use these two the fullest, Thanks Mira,come on Happy and finish your fish we're leaving soon." Natsu stated as he pulled put his guns to show and then stood up amd left looking for the future married couple

Natsu approach the two gunslingers as they were getting ready to leave for their job before Alzack noticed Natsu amd Happy, who was still eating a fish, walking towards them.

"Oh Natsu, what can I do for you?" Alzack asked as he and the dragon slayer almost never talk. For Natsu part he was about to speak till he suddenly had a flashback to seeing Alzack dying protecting his wife amd daughter before Makarov ordered the evacuation, he quickly shook his head to clear it of the bloody memory amd faced the twp with his regular goofy smile.

"Well I was wondering if you guys would like to do a mission with me and Happy, Mira said your about to do one in the same area and I figured that we can help each other out, what do you, you in?" Natsu asked them as he showed them the request he was about to do. The two gun wizards were surprised by the offer but Bisca walked forward and took the request in her hands to take a closer look. She looked at her partner/secret love interest for a moment before he shook in head I'm agreement then handed the missions back to Natsu.

"Alright Natsu, I think that can work but afterwards you got to show us how those pistols of yours work, agreed?" Bisca offered as she amd Alzack wanted to see the inner workings of the pistols ever since they first laid eyes on them amd took this as a chance seeing how they couldn't just walk up to him and ask as they were never really close.

"I see no problems with that but only if you show me how to properly use them as I have a natural affinity to them for some off reason but I want to actually learn how use them." Natsu counter offered as these were the two best gunslingers he knew and he figured he could take some training with them.

"Alright then Natsu, we'll met at the train station in about an hour, try not to be late."Alzack said as those were fair conditions and to be honest he hated to see someone misuse a gun in any way. And with that the party split to go to their respective homes to prepare for a team-up that might just be the best idea Natsu ever had.

As Natsu made his way back to his home, Happy informed him that he was heading into town to get some fish for the road as there was none at home, when he arrived in heard some voiced inside and two distinct scents that he was familiar with. He was unsurprised to see a sunglasses-wearing orange haired male sitting on the couch while a Sakura haired punishment loving female stood to the side of it.

"Hello Loke and Virgo, what are you guys doing here?" Asked Natsu in confusion, once he had entered the dwelling.

"Why don't we cut the crap, Natsu we know that this isn't the original timeline." Answered Loke as he straighten up to look as serious as he sounded.

"Oh, well at least I can speak honestly with you guys but how did you know?" Said Natsu as he took the seat in the recliner opposite the lion spirit.

"That little spell Mavis and Zeref casted was only able to event the Earth land timeline, realms like Edolas and the Celestial spirit world went untouched by it so they are moving on like nothing happen." Virgo informed them as the spirits were quite shocked to not only see most of their masters die but time go back almost seven years.

"Wait wouldn't that mean that..." Natsu begun till it hit him like a speeding bullet train.

"Yes, in this time-line, not only does Mystogan not exist as to him its been seven long years since he last saw you but the Animas have never were in affect here so you won't be able to go to Edolas." Loke filled them as even Virgo appeared sadden in as they knew how much Natsu cared for Lisanna and that now he won't to give Mira and Elfman their beloved sister back.

"So I won't be able to save her then, wait if that's true wouldn't the Edolas Jellal and Fairy tail know that's something wrong if they see our Lisanna again and try to ge her back here?" Natsu asked, praying that's what they are doing right now.

"Not exactly Natsu, I'll would tell you but it would be faster to show you." Like said and before Natsu could protest it, grabbed his hand amd teleported him to the celestial spirit world, the Celestial Spirit King's world to be exact. At first Natsu was going to tear Loke a new one till he was hugged from behind and a oh so familiar scent of Heliotrope and chocolate bunnies invaded his nose, at first he couldn't believe it as hr was just told he would never get to go to Edolas to save her but when her turn his head, he was met by a smiling, tearful head with silver hair.

"Hey you, long time now see." Lisanna said as she kept him in her embrace, afraid that he would disappear if she didn't. He was in the same boat as he just couldn't believe his eyes bit before he could speak, an another deep male voice spoke out and completely ruins the moment.

"What, don't I get a hug, now that's just cold." Pantherlilly said as he approached the two in his regular earth land form with a smirk as he had picked up some of Gajeel's habits from the time they spent together.

"Its good to see you too Lilly, way to ruin the moment." Natsu sad as he reluctantly broke his embrace with Lisanna to give the ex-captain from Edolas a fist pound. "Wait, not that I'm not extremely happy to see you guys again, why are you here and not in Edolas?" Natsu asked as this wasn't making any sense to him.

"I think I can answer that question, old friends." The king spoke as he made his appearance to the group. "You see what Loke was saying was true as the time flow here and in Edolas was unaffected by **Ultimate Time Rave."** The king spoke in a tone that had only wisdom and knowledge.

"Then why are we all here then, you still haven't explained it to us?" Lilly asked as he now had a basic grasp of the situation.

"That is because to prevent any more damage to this new timeline, I instructed Aries amd Loke to retrieve you and miss Strauss from Edolas before you could interact with the people there. I also have prefered all keys, whether they be gold or sliver to not reveal any and all information of this to their current or future key holders so for now, Scopio, Capricorn and Aries are going to stay with their dark guilds till miss Heartfillia can get to them." The king continued.

"We are doing this to help prevent the coming war as you all bore witness to the might of dragons as even with all the efforts of Natsu and his fellow slayers, there were too great a number." Virgo added as she and the rest of the twelve zodiac keys appeared with solemn faces as they watch their key holders die.

"Also to try to keep damage to a minimum, miss Strauss and Lilly will remain here till you have dealt the Oración Seis so it will go to as it went in the previous, rest assured they will be treated like honoured guests." Libra said as she had no grudge against the dragon slayer as he had help her future ky holder when no-one would.

"So we will be fine as it wont be that long for us, just over ten hours, so Ilk see you soon Natsu." Lisanna assured him as she saw he was about to protest the choice and took his hand in her own and calmed him down.

"Well that's true, wait a minute I need to get back, God know how much has past since I got here." Natsu said as he remembered what happen last time he was here for a day.

"No worries my Natsu, the king froze time here so its only been a few minutes back in earthland." Taurus said as he too was grateful for this second chance.

"Wait if he could do that, why the hell didnt he when he let three mouths of training pass by?" Natsu asked as he amd the others were not amused by that little stunt he pulled. He looked at the king who looked back at him with an equal amount of serious before he responded.

"I forgot I could do that, just remembered yesterday. He said making everyone present fall down in shock at how chill he was admitting to such a error in memory.

"Why you Mustache Bas-!" Natsu begun as he charged the king with his fist cocked back to get him back for it before he was sent back to his own world.

"Well we have some time to burn, what to you want to do Lilly?" Lisanna asked the black exceed next to her.

"How about we explore for a while, there are alot of planets here so we better start moving." He said as he made his wings appear and carried her off to the nearest one, which happen to be Loke's.

 _12th July x784 Magnolia Natsu house 15:20_

"tard." Natsu finished as he realised he was no longer in the celestial spirit world, so he started packing while muttering curses and pprmises of revenge against the celestial spirit king till he found a weird letter address to him under the coffee table. From the scent he could tell Ultear wrote it as it smelled like blood and roses, iconic if you asked him but he open it amd begun to read it.

 _Dear Natsu-chan_

 _Since I have better knowledge of what my goals are and what a good parent figure should do I'm sending Meredy to you as you are in a far better environment for a child to be rised in. She will believe I'm sent her to watch over you to make sure you do as planed as she would believe I've seduced you into helping me. That's if she has now memories of the previous timeline and of she does, all the better._

 _The cover story is that you are brother and sister who separated as children when your village was attacked by Grimoire Heart and you lived your life believing you were the only survivor but she was found and rise by monks( the monks part as to explain why she uses a lost magic.) She will be the line that connects us as I wont always be at the council amd your guild will be less suspecting of her. She should arrive at Fairy tail in about two weeks, just after the whole tower thing so be prepared as I will find out about it if she doesn't get the standards and living conditions she deserved, if she doesn't then you will see how evil I can be and what I chop off men that disappointment me_

 _I know that this is a lot to just drop on you as you have your own shit to deal with, but please could you do this for your queen and I promise you we can do that thing you like next time we get together ;) ;)(I'll wear the red thong to go with it.)_

 _By the way burn this letter after your done as I had placed a spell on it to not allow anyone other then you to read it but you can never be too careful._

 _Your Queen_

 _Ultear Milkovich_

The letter ends there leaving Natsu with only one thing on his mind.

Expand and clean his house before Meredy gets here or Ultear will make him suffer for it. Also the kinky sex he'll get as a reward was a good motivator too.

 _12th July x784 Unknown Air Space- Grimoire Heart's flying guild hall 15:40_

Ultear walked with the same grace and poise she always did. Head held high, shoulders back slightly, emphasising her sizeable bust, coupled with a slight sway to her hips, all part of her natural charm of course. The only difference was she was gracing the halls of the airship of Grimoire Heart. She wore a rather revealing purple kimono, which exposed most of her chest and let her legs move freely. He creamy white legs strode purposefully towards their goal, that of Master Hades' office. It was very odd to call the room an office. I'd didnt have a desk at all pt any sort of table, only a single armchair, which Hades sat in. There weren't even four walls, since behind Hades, was what amounted to a large window, allowing him to observe the outside surrounds of the airship, without needing to actually venture out.

"Ultear, I did not expect you to return so soon. What could have possibly come up that would be important enough for you to come here personally?" Questioned Hades,as this was odd behaviour for her but she had always done what was best for their goals of finding Zeref and bring their ultimate dream to reality. She, however didn't respond immediately, inwardly marvelling that a guild such as Fairy Tail could churn out someone like Natsu, while also producing someone like Hades at the same time. That guild was one big mystery to Ultear and she doubted she would ever truly come to understand it even if she met with Mavis herself.

"Well, I have been contemplating on what is to happen soon." Started Ultear calmly.

"Ah yes, speak of Jellal?" Questioned Hades, only for Ultear to nod in agreement to his assumption.

"Yes. While I understand wanting to use the incident, to distract the Council, to locate another key, perhaps there is a better long term goal that we can achieve." Said Ultear carefully as this man never really trusted anyone with anything so she had to exercise caution around him.

"I'm curious now, just what exactly did you think of?" Asked Hades, raising an eyebrow and absentmindedly stroking his long white beard.

"Well, if the Council is truly a matter of concern, would it not be beneficial for me to remain a part of it? Perhaps ending things now is too rash. The Council is still useful to us amd besides, it allows to influence their decisions on matters as well as attempt to male Natsu Dragneel a wizard Saint." Explained Ultear with her old cruel smirk.

"Hmmm that it true but I have to wonder, why make Natsu Dragneel a wizard Saint?" Asked Hades, after a few moments of thought.

"Because it would benefit us if he was, Jellal little plan is doomed to fail and he will lose his title of Wizard Saint because of it, so we need a new pawn to replace him as I already have the little dragon in the palm in my hand so all he needs is the title." Ultear spoke with her orb floating over her open palm to emphasize herself being in control of the young slayer.

"That would keep the council off our backs but how sure are you that he won't do something unexpected like he normally does"? Questioned Hades as the dragon slayer was known to be dense amd unpredictable in his actions amd Hades hates wild cards being in play, so to speak.

"That's already been thought have master, I will sending Meredy to act as out spy under the pretext his long lost sister. Fairy tail too naive to suspect a child as they would any other member of the seven kin." Ultear told him acting like she used too which when being honest with her self, was way too bitchy for her taste but she needed an excuse to get Meredy out pf her and somewhere where she would be treated right.

"I can see that you have already thought this through, very well you may commence this plans of yours." Hades spoke as he stood up and faced the window behind his throne to gaze at the sky.

Ultear nodded at this.

"Is that all?" Asked Hades curiously.

'Yes, Master Hades. That was all I wished to ask of you today.' Answered Ultear.

"By the way, while we are on the topic well then, perhaps you should visit Meredy, to tell her of the plan and spend dome time with her as she has not been talking your absence well." Suggested Hades, causing Ultear to wince internally. Ultear had been avoiding Meredy recently and it seemed both Meredy and Hades had noticed. Ultear was stuck. She knew Meredy cared for her, the moment on the boat had proved that, even with the part Ultear had played in the destruction of Meredy's former home, before Grimoire Heart… however, Ultear didn't know how to act around Meredy now. Ultear could hardly remember how she treated Meredy at this point in time. She could recall key events, such as the Tower of Heaven, the incident at Tenrou Island, breaking Jellal out of prison, along with the events of the Grand Magic Games. This did not help her at all when it came to dealing with Meredy though. Ultear gave a quick nod to Hades, before turning on her heel and leaving. As Ultear made her way through the airship, she knew what she should do. The right thing to do would be to comfort Meredy right now and assuage her of her concerns… yes, that was the right thing to do, but Ultear couldn't do it, not yet.

This was going to trouble some for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

12th July x784 Unknown Air Space- Grimoire Heart's flying guild hall 16:30

Ultear was nervous, now most would find that hard to believe but she was at the moment, she was heading to Meredy's room to speak with her and tell her of the plan. She had run into Rusty and was informed that Meredy was missing her as she had been avoiding her, she had knew this as she didn't want to approach the girl, it's been seven years for her since they last were members of this guild and she and her and adopted a new way of speaking and acting around each other, frankly she couldn't remember a time when they weren't a real mother-daughter duo, but she knew that now she had to face the music.

As she reached her room she took a breath and prayed to Mavis for luck in this as Zeref could probably care less as this wasn't to do with Natsu or Mavis, funny as she used to see him as this all knowing evil man but when she saw him and Mavis before Natsu did, all she saw was a man who cared for his love and brother and wished for death. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Who is it?" Came the still childlike voice of Meredy that she hadn't heard since she hit puberty five years back, but she didn't have time to get lost in a past she already lived and answered.

"It Ultear, I need to speak to you." She answered her, she heard some quick movements inside and them the quick reply came in a more cheery voice then her near robot one.

"Oh Ultear it's you, please come in." Meredy answered in a more cheery voice than her usual but there was something in her tone that seemed off to her but she paid it no mind and entered. Her room was just like her back then, it only had the essentials of a bed, drawers, wardrobe, window and personal bathroom as the seven kin members each get their own, this after Zancrow near killed a guy in the showers when her told him he dropped the soap, he mistook it and blew the whole place sky high and only stopped when Asuma showed up, surprisingly he never noticed the explosion and only figured it out when he showed up for a shower. After that all the seven kin members were issued their own bathroom with the warning that if they destroy them, they weren't getting new ones. Hades, like Makarov didn't like to spend money on such things.

"Hello Ultear, how have you been lately, Hades informed me that you were busy at the council after the whole guild war thing." Meredy said she gave Ultear a hug and smile.

"Yes, I was Meredy, sorry for that but there is something that Hades and I have discussed that will need your participation." Ultear said as she returned the hug.

'Crap, she didn't give me any special missions last time!' Meredy thought to herself franticly but hide it well. "Oh, what does the master want?" She asked in confusion.

"Jellal will soon serve no use to us and it wouldn't hurt to still have a wizard saint we can rely on within the council so I'm going to put measures in place to have Natsu Dragneel became one." Ultear said while putting on the evil bitch act as even she knew she WAS one back then.

"Then what do you need me for?" Meredy asked, she already had a pretty good idea but wanted to be sure first.

"I already have him in my pocket, he may be dense when it comes to women but not even he could resist my charms, you will act as out little spy to see how he uses it as he's been known to be unpredictable." Ultear said half honestly, as she DID sleep with him a year after Lisanna disappeared when he came to see the council over property damage, she still proud of the fact she was his first but that's a story for another time. "The cover story is that you are brother and sister who separated as children when your village was attacked by Grimoire Heart and you lived your life believing you were the only survivor but she was found and rise by monks who taught you lost magic and you only recently learned he was still alive as his moniker doesn't give a name so you didn't know sooner, alright?" Ultear asked, hoping that Meredy brought that excuse.

"Understood, when do I leave?" Meredy asked as she came to her own conclusion.

"In about a mouth, I have been informed that there was an accident at Jellal's tower so he can't till it's been taken cared off." Ultear informed her, she hand to hand it to Zeref to sneak into the tower to buy them more time, in the original timeline, Erza was taken to the tower a mere few days after the guild war.

"Alright then, I'll be sure not to take mission around the same time so that I'm free." Meredy responded to her, Ultear believed their business done and decided to leave but Meredy first needed to see something. "Oh and Ur, could you please pass on a message to Rusty for me?" Meredy asked her.

"Sure thing Meredy, what is it, you and Rusty don't really talk?" Ultear asked but was more than surprised when Meredy rushed her and gave her a hug bigger than the one she received when she came into the room.

"So you came back too! I'm so happy to see you, the real you again." Meredy nearly cried out as she tighten the hug, it took Ultear a moment to realise what was going on before she returned the hug.

"I see that you were spent her as well, but I have to know what gave it away." Ultear asked, happy that she didn't have to lie to her again about her true motives.

"When we still members of Grimoire Heart, you hated being called Ur and you would never do favours for anyone, not even the master." Meredy said da she enjoyed her mother's embrace.

"I see, well it's good to see you again and I might as well give you the real reason we're here." Ultear said a she went on to explain everything she knew on the matter at hand.

"So that really did happened then?" Meredy asked as she was just told that the whole dragon invasion wasn't just some crazy dream she had.

"Yes, it did Meredy and we weren't prepared for it last time but know we are and we will do everything in our power to stop if not prevent it." Ultear said with a conviction she had not seen in Ultear eyes in the longest while.

"Now I just have one question for you then. Why didn't you run, why did you stay and fight when the dragons attacked?" Meredy asked as she was one of the few survivors that made it out the city during their desperate attempt to repel the monstrous beast of power.

"Because I was needed, there were still civilians in the city and I couldn't just leave them to die." Ultear answered honestly as she could not find it in herself to do what she would have done seven years prior, so with little taking notice to her absence. She never saw the slap coming from the pissed off, crying pinkkette.

"But what about me Ultear, you promised me your never leave me, so where did you do it, why did you leave me!?" Meredy asked with tears falling from her eyes as she was the first to take notice of Ultear absence but Millianna stopped her from going back as she wouldn't have survived the firebombing done by the fire dragons there.

"I'm sorry Meredy but I needed to do it, but I can promised you this..." Ultear said, ignoring the pain in her left cheek as Meredy was stronger than she looked. She approached the girl and with some pain as Meredy beat her chest, she wrapped her in a hug. "I'll be the best mother I can possible be to you Meredy, this I swear." Ultear said as she gently kissed Meredy on the top on her head, this calmed down the girl enough to listen to reason as they went on to spend more time with each other before Ultear had to go before Jellal noticed her absence.

13th July x784 Magnolia Town 08:30

We now find Natsu, Happy and the future Mr and Mrs Connell walking back from a successful mission. The fighting style the two used with their guns was just amazing to watch and Natsu chose to use his own to help out and learn a thing or two, the result was job well done and almost no property damage...Natsu missed one of his shots since the fish dived and it hit a boat… it suck within a few minutes so they had to pay for it to be replaced.

"That was great you guys, I never really seen you guys work but it was great." Happy complimented the two guns wizards.

"It was nothing Happy, we do that kind of stuff all the time." Bisca said as she was blushing a little at the comment as only Alzack ever saw her work.

"But you made the shot from what, 600m away, that's beast." Natsu said as he had never known she could perform a quick scope so easily, it's no wonder he would be hit in the back if the head during guild brawls and never see you did it, he just assumed it was Gray, even if her was fighting him at that moment.

"It was actually 750m Natsu but thanks for the compliment." Bisca corrected them as this stunned even Alzack as he didn't know she could do that.

"Sorry again about that whole 'sinking a boat thing', guys, still getting used to these things." Natsu apologised again as he didn't want to anger the two.

"Its fine Natsu, really, by the way, why did you buy that hat, it doesn't suit you at all?" Alzack asked as Natsu was wearing a peach coloured cowboy hat that had white strap by the bottom.

"It's not for me, I just bought it for someone close to me." He answered as this was the very same hat that Bisca got Asuka was her she was born. "Who's it for Natsu, don't tell it's for Lucy." Happy snickered with his paws on his mouth.

"No it's not, but it is for a special girl I know." Natsu answered as he was remembered Alzack's sacrifice to protect the little girl that Bisca was thankfully able to get to safety. He couldn't resist getting it as a reminder to grow stronger to never see her cry over her father's cold and lifeless corpse.

"Oh, now I want to know, who's the special lady Natsu, do tell." Bisca asked as Natsu wasn't the first thing to come to mind when you thought 'romantic gesture.'

"Just because I get a girl a present means I have those types of feeling for her, I mean Alzack gets you stuff all the time and it's not romantic, right?" Natsu asked him as he wanted to change to a subject that didn't remind him of that day and the best way of doing that was to talk about the two gunslinger's love life.

"T-that's for me to know and you to find out." He childishly stated as he's face grew a noticeable blush, Happy proceeded to mock him till they at the guild hall.

"Were back!" Natsu exclaimed as he kicked in the newly placed doors to the ground. There was the usual waves and greetings as well as some holding their heads in pain, most probably from heavy drinking the night before. They soon went their separate ways as Alzack and Bisca went to their own table in the corner while Natsu went to the bar to get a drink and some fish for Happy. "Hey Mira, can I get my usual and three salmon for Happy please?" Natsu asked nicely as he took a seat while Happy landed on the table top.

"Sure thing Natsu coming right up." Mira said kindly as she went about fetching the orders.

"So Natsu how was the job you went on?" Makarov asked as he suddenly appeared, scaring the shit out of Happy but Natsu was used to it so it didn't faze him one bit.

"We finished it but I wrecked one the boats by accident so we lost 70 000 jewel to pay for it, other than that, nothing bad happened." Natsu answered him as he pointed over to Alzack with his thumb over his back. "If you want the full details, you're going to have to speak with them because I didn't really pay attention."

"Hmmm I see, well I might have to but there is something I like to discuss with you Natsu about how you handled Laxus yesterday." Makarov said, making the whole guild quiet down to listen in as they wanted to hear this.

"But I didn't do anything wrong gramps, why don't you get lightning bolt here and punish his ass?" Natsu asked as Makarov wasn't one to give members special treatment based on bloodlines.

"I never said I was punishing you but there is a matter I'll like you to take care of for me." Makarov answered as he wasn't going to punish the boy for something like that since Laxus clearly stepped out of line with that comment.

"Oh, well all right then, lead the way gramps, Mira make that five salmon since this could take a while." Natsu said as Makarov lead him away from the construction site, leaving a stunned guild and a fish eating Happy to their own devices.

13th July x784 Magnolia Town Central park 09:10

As the two reached the park, Natsu looked around and saw everything you would expect in one, there was less people than usual but it was still pretty early as Natsu himself didn't wake up till 10:00 on a regular day but made an exception today as he needed to get here as soon as possible. They both found a bench to sit on that faced the very tree that Gajeel pinned the beaten forms of team Shadow gear to, glad that it was cleaned up and the short but brutal guild war over.

"So what did you want to talk about master?" Natsu asked still facing the tree but with a serious tone as he never referred to him as 'master before'.

"I wanted to update you one some things, I approached Gajeel again and he might just soon but it might very well that more time for him to do so, he's still sore over his fight with you know." Makarov said as he also still faced the tree.

"I was okay with him doing what he did to us but that didn't mean I was going to go easy on him, but I believe he will join us sooner than last time by a couple of days." Natsu said with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, and why's that Natsu?" Makarov asked as he faced the taller teen with a raised eyebrow in question.

"I told him I knew where Metalicana was and I'll tell him once I 'locate' the sky maiden', so if he's as predictable as I remember, he'll show up." Natsu answered as he looked up to the sky.

"You did, I thought you didn't know where the dragons were?" Makarov asked as that was a cruel lie.

"Yes I do, but that information is not for me to share with everyone as I fear how the dragons would react so I can't tell you and I'll only tell those deemed needing to know." Natsu said with a frown as he showed he wouldn't be moved on this.

"I see then, but to why I call you out here. Ultear left a message for you concerning the tower, it appears Z caused some accidents that will slow down Jellal by a mouth and Loki has informed me that the Celestial Spirit King will play along with what happened last time to fit this new timetable, Ultear also said you better be ready for your 'sister' who will be here sooner than expected, care to explain." Makarov informed him as he looked back to the tree.

"Well that is a good thing, I just hope Z made sure Jellal won't think it's Simon who did it as we know he always knew he would betray him but never acted on it. Ultear is a blessing in disguise with her little presents, and speaking of gifts, she's referring to Meredy, so just play along." Natsu said as he faced the older man sitting next to you.

"Well, well, well aren't you the lucky one, having a beautiful stay with you at your house, which by the way isn't big enough for the three of you." Makarov said with his usual preveness till a flaming chop impacted with his skull.

"For the record let me make three thing clear you old pervert. One; she still 14 in this timeline so don't you think for a second I try anything like that to her, Two; I made Ultear my mate in x783 so Meredy is kind of my eldest and only daughter so don't you think to try anything and Three; I know my house is too small, its why I'm doing all these high paying jobs and causing less destruction so I can afford to enlarge and modify it." Natsu said as he gave the old man a look that dared him to try and make a pass on Meredy which he now promised himself he would never do.

"I think he got the message, but if you need a job that pays well, I think I got the solution." Came a sweet angelic voice from under Natsu scarf that surpirised both of them, Natsu took his scarf off and saw the shard of Fairy heat that he made into a necklace glowing so he took it off and laid it on the part of the bench between them till it too k shape and before they knew it, Mavis was sitting right next to them.

"I thought you said that you can't do this often?" Makarov asked as he was the first of the two to regain his bearings.

"I did but I'm just a thought projection that is being cast by this shard, luckily Natsu had a lot of Magic power so using that right now, so I can only appear once a day without putting too much strain in you Natsu so don't start relying on me too much, by the way only you two and Cana can see and hear as you three are the only ones with our emblem and who knows of the plan." Mavis answered his question as he looked around and sure enough there wasn't another besides them who saw her.

"I think I'll listen to you on that point, but you said you have a job for me?" Natsu asked as he regained himself and was now excited.

"Yes I do and I think you would like it a lot, you will be doing it with Cobra or Erik, and which ever you prefer to call him, Ultear was able to secretly convince Brain to allow this as he see them as pawns." Mavis said as she handed him a thought projection piece of paper to read over;

 **Help Wanted!**

 **Job Type: Demon Hunting**

 **Job Description: A very powerful fire demon is tearing the countryside apart and had destroyed three whole villagers, leaving no survivors to speak of. We need to wizard/wizards to hunt it down and kill it.**

 **Job Location: Somewhere in the Worth Woodsea area, north of Cait Shelter**

 **Job level: SS-class**

 **Payment: 7 000 000 jewel.**

"Are you telling me that there is a monster this powerful near Wendy and Carle's guildhall?" Natsu asked, barely containing his anger at such a thing.

"Yes, in the last timeline, God Serena dealt with it but no-one knows where he is right now, Zeref assumes he has deflected to Alvarez Empire early since last time he left Ishgar two years after Tenrou. Zeref also left a present at your house that will prove useful for this job, you leave in two hours and your meeting Cobra in Orchidee town(Orchidee is Italian for Orchids), just know you have to convince him yourself to why he should help so let him hear your memories and that should clear it up." Mavis said in her commander tone that showed her years of experience leading and also showed she didn't take shit from anybody.

"Understood, I'll make the journey immediately, nothing happening to Wendy and Carla while I still draw breath, not again." Natsu said as he gave them a nod and went home to gather his supplies and get this new 'toy' his brother left for him.

"I surly hope he can do this." Makarov said as Natsu left the park and was out of sight.

"I have faith he will be able to do it Makarov." Mavis said as she faded out of existence as Natsu had taken the shard with him so she couldn't hold her form.

"I do, I just hope he and Cobra can get along." Makarov said as he got up and left for the guild hall. They did not realise that they had an unexpected listener but Natsu did. As he rounded the corner, he came to a stop and stood still in the middle of the sidewalk.

"You can come out now Juvia, don't think you can hide from my nose." Natsu said all of a sudden as he came to sit by a table at a café, a few moments passed and Juvia appeared from her hiding spot, flustered that he not only knew she was there but used his nose of all things to find her. She took the seat opposite his own as he ordered some water for the both of them. "So how much did you hear back there? And please don't lie to me." Natsu asked her.

"The whole thing, Juvia was concerned as to why Master Makarov needed to speak to you alone, so Juvia followed." She mumbled out as she hide her face in her hat. Natsu didn't answer immediately which was causing Juvia to fear the worst kind of response but she was surprised when he did finally answer.

"I see, why I should have guessed you would follow us, you are the curious type. Well there way around it, it there?" Natsu said as he got up from his seat and walked to Juvia before helping her out of her own, causing her to blush at the gesture, she blushed even more when Natsu wrapped one arm around her curvaceous figure and bought her into a kiss. At this point, the waiter with their order and the other customers were shocked at what they were seeing, here right in front of them was Natsu Dragneel, the man known for being dense around women and most matters in general, engaged a kiss with a girl and from the looks of it, she was liking it a lot. Some of the women felt happy for him and a little jealous of Juvia while the guys were mumbling about him being a bastard as they handed an smirking Loke (Who just appeared out of no-where if you don't know) money as they lost a bet about Natsu's sexuality as they all thought the dragon slayer gay, seeing how he never shown interest in women before. Juvia nearly collapse from the kiss she been wanting to get for a while now but Natsu strong arms kept her standing. The kiss heated up when Natsu tongue brushed against her lover lip, asking for permission to enter, not knowing what to do, Natsu gave her ass a little squeeze which made her moan a bit, allowing him access to her mouth and he made sure she knew it was his now. As they enjoyed the kiss, Natsu broke it off for air, stilling holding on to a flustered and bothered Juvia.

"Came with me and I'll explain everything, MY rain woman." Natsu said as he paid for the drinks and lead her to his house to ensure that no-one sees them again, sadly not noticing that Happy was one of the people who saw this as he forget that this was the restaurant that gave him a discount on fish. With a cheeky grin, he left for the guildhall to trade some major gossip with Mira.

13th July x784 Magnolia's east forest, Natsu house 10:30

"So I can imagine you have a lot of questions you want answered." Natsu said as he led her to the couch and sat her down on his lap.

"Y-yes… I do Natsu-sama." Juvia responded as she was not in a good condition to talk at the moment as the kiss still rocked her, her current seating arrangement wasn't exactly helping.

"Well I keep it short then, I'm from seven years in the future, over ten thousand dragons attacked and laid waste to Crocus during an event known as the Grand Magic Games, destroyed any and all resistance they found in the city, you, me and countless others perished that day so I was sent seven years back to grow stronger and prepare this nations for a 'war to end all wars'." Natsu stated like it was the weather report, leaving a shell shocked Juvia to try and process this.

"How can I be sure you are telling the truth?" She asked as she feared he may be crazy, Natsu smiled at this as it showed she was a smart as he remembered her to be, after all of she told him the same thing, and he would have called her crazy.

"Alright, here something that will convince you, How do you suppose I took out so many of your former comrades, if I was from the future then it means I already knew your attack was coming, the only thing that differed was the fact that you destroyed out guildhall instead of Gajeel. Why is that?" Natsu asked her as he looked into her deep blue eyes as they tried to look away.

"Gajeel had to do another job for the master that day and he was running late, so the master sent Juvia instead. I'm sorry for what I did, I'm truly am and I can only hope for your forgiveness." Juvia spoke sadly as she faced away from him. Natsu wrapped his hands around her again and turned her around so she was facing him before bring her into a deep kiss, but just before she could really get into it, he broke it off and turned her face to look into his coal black eyes that held nothing but hope.

"Juvia I'm not made about that, it was just a building, beside we sort of even since we trash you guildhall after that. I want to know that you will always have a special place in my heart, you will always be my special rain woman, and didn't I tell you before that you remind me of the good memories of my past, so you being around makes me happy, I only hope to make you happy too, so please let me see your smile again, I don't like seeing you frown." Natsu said with a deep frown as he hates seeing any of his mated unhappy, Juvia upon hearing this was shaken by it, no-one was ever this nice to her without wanting something in return but his eyes held no deceit, only love. She gave him a big smile as she cried tears of joy.

"There's that smile I love to see, I can't wait till you became a member, then we can go on jobs with the team." Natsu said with his usual smile. "But there is something you have to know first." Natsu said as he placed her forehead on his own and replayed his memories of the first timeline to her.

"That is a lot to take in." Juvia said as he finally stop and let her regain her bearings.

"That's understandable Juvia, we have a lot of work to do to change it." Natsu said as he thought she was talking about their crushing defeat.

"How am I supposed to share my Natsu-sama with eight other women, where's that leave me." Juvia asked with anime tears flowing from her eyes at the thought of her Natsu-sama being intimate with other women.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE UPSET ABOUT!" Natsu screamed in shock but chose to pick this up at a later date. "Juvia, this is something we can discuss with Cana when we get back but right now Wendy and Carla are in danger of a SS-class fire demon and we need to go and kill it before it can get anywhere near them." Natsu said with his serious tone, breaking Juvia out of her comical yet sad thoughts and bringing her back to reality.

"Your right Natsu-sama, but why can't we get Erza and the others to go with you?" She asked as she didn't want him taking unnecessary risks.

"Well we can't, they took a job yesterday and gramps told me that they had a delay and won't be back for another three days. Besides I'm bring you with me and some demon hunting equipment, and Ultear has arranged for some help to be waiting for us." Natsu said as he pointed to her and to a large suitcase near the front door.

"Who are we waiting for Natsu-sama, Ultear; Gildarts; Laxus?" Juvia asked again as she got off his lap so he could get up and start packing.

"She's busy keeping an eye on Jellal, Gildarts does not know of the future or our plan otherwise he would have come running to see Cana and hug the dearth out of her and seriously, Laxus?" Natsu explained to her as he through some clothing and ammo for his pistols into his backpack. "She spent Cobra and Angel, Cobra already knows of our plans and how Nirvana is doomed to fail, I don't know how she convinced Angel though, maybe someone like Richard would have been better but she has her reasons."

"Fair point, I can see the reasoning in love-rivals actions." Juvia said as she was still upset that she wasn't his queen but happy she was still with him. As Natsu finished his packing he saw what Mavis was talking about as there was another large black suitcase there but this one was at least twice the size of the one Zeref had when he gave Natsu the _Sirens_ so he opened it to find out what it was. It was big.

"Might as well see what's in the case now." Juvia said to him as he went to open it up. In the case was a large grey tube with a black metal plate on the side and three rocket like things but luckily there was paper with all the things he needed to know on it.(Just imagine that it looks similar to a Panzerschreck.)

Name: _The Hale_

Weight: 15 kilograms (33 lb) empty, 24 kilograms (52 lb) when loaded

Length: 180 centimetres (70 in)

Calibre: 88 mm

Muzzle velocity: 120m/s (393,7 ft./s, 268,4 mph)

Effective firing range: 450 m

 _Dear Little Brother_

 _This is a rocket launcher that like your pistols, is used to hunt demons, the only difference is that it can damage a target that is well armoured, unfortunately I only have located three rockets for it and it will take me some time to find the rest so use them wisely._

"Well I wasn't expecting this of all things." Natsu said as he closed the case and threw in over his shoulder.

"Well it Z thinks it will help, then we should take it Natsu-sama." Juvia said after she thought about it for a while.

"Maybe you're right, when hunting demons it's better to be safe than sorry, and can you stop calling me 'Natsu-sama'? it makes me feel old and perverted." Natsu asked her as he never like being called master.

"I try Natsu-sama." Juvia said without realising her mistake, Natsu sighed as he finished his packing and they added for Juvia's hotel to get some of their own gear.

13th July x784 Magnolia, construction site of Fairy tail's guildhall 09:40

Everything was same old, same old in the guild hall, after master returned saying he just wanted to talk to Natsu about his last job as well hand him another, everyone calmed down and went back to choosing jobs and drinking and or brawling. Mira was hard to fool as she suspecting more than he told but relented when he went to his office to deal with some paperwork. This changed when Happy flew in with even more pep then he usually had which caught the white barmaid and her brother's attention.

"What's up Happy, you look even more cheerful than you usually do and that's saying something?" Elfman asked as the exceed took a seat on his big head (I'm not making fun of Elfman but he does have a body larger than most.)

"Nothing really, but when Gray gets back, he going to owe me 60 000 thousand jewels worth of fish." Happy said as he pictured all that fish and was drooling at that thought.

"Happy, why would Gray give you all that fish, he rarely give you one?" Mira asked as that was an interesting comment to make.

"Gray and I made a bet a few months back about to see who will kiss a girl first, the rules were if Gray kissed a girl before Natsu, I pay him 60 000 jewels but if Natsu kissed a girl before Gray, than Gray has to get me 60 000 jewel worth of fish." Happy said, causing the whole guild to quiet down as they put the pieces together.

"No way." Wakaba said as the cigarette fell out of his mouth.

"That's not possible." Macao as it was clear what Happy was hinting at.

'Crap, crap, crap, did they find out about it ALREADY, how did HAPPY of all people find out?" Cana asked herself as she and Natsu weren't planning on telling anybody till after they met Wendy again.

"Happy who did Natsu-nee kiss?" Romeo asked as he was the only one besides Happy who knew Natsu wasn't a dense as he would like people to think.

"It was that Rain women from Phantom I told you guys about, Juvia was her name a think. Natsu invited her for a drink at the local café and then he kissed her out of NO-WHERE, and from the look she had, she was enjoying herself, he took her to our house going from the direction they went, I didn't follow to give them some privacy if you know what I mean." Happy said with a cheeky smile as he looked at everyone who now had massive blushed or fainted from what Happy just hinted, except Mira, who had her old devious smile on her face as she was thinking of all the things she could use this new found info on.

"Happy, I'm willing to pay you 70 000 jewel worth of fish if you tell me ANYTHING you know about this girl." Mira said with a dangerous smile on her face that made Elfman feel bad for the dragon slayer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Something's off here, tell me more**

 **Hello and welcome back to STtC, sorry for the absence from writing anything in my stories, I will not make excuses other than my own laziness which won't happen again, I promise. Any way if all goes well I should be able to get to the beginning of the Tower of Heaven Arch by month end with this but I'll like to rush things a bit and hopefully get to the Battle of Fairy tail arch as I'm not sure just how the Oración Seis Arc will go as Cobra has been informed of what's happening while I'm thinking of paring him with Kinana/Cubelios as those two belong together but it happened for a while, maybe during what was supposed to be the Edolas Arc, so those two might just become his spies watching over Brain for now or maybe let themselves be captured, I don't know yet but if you think you have a good idea, pls PM about it and we'll talk. Anyway let's get into this chapter, hope you guys like it.**

"Normal text" _ Talking to one another

'Thinking to one's self'_ thinking

'Is everyone online, here's the plan' _ Telepathic communication

' _Hisui, I'm not so sure that we can build visit your aunt this week'_ _ Mind link between two mates

" _ **Blood Dragons Roar!"**_ _ Spells/ Sorcery and incantations

" _Can I land my airship here, I need some fuel"_ _ foreign language

" **Tower this is flight 2100, we are requesting permission to land on runway 5A, over."** _ Radio or lacrima comms.

 **Previously on Second times the charm:**

Everything was same old, same old in the guild hall, after master returned saying he just wanted to talk to Natsu about his last job as well hand him another, everyone calmed down and went back to choosing jobs and drinking and or brawling. Mira was hard to fool as she suspecting more than he told but relented when he went to his office to deal with some paperwork. This changed when Happy flew in with even more pep then he usually had which caught the white barmaid and her brother's attention.

"What's up Happy, you look even more cheerful than you usually do and that's saying something?" Elfman asked as the Exceed took a seat on his big head (I'm not making fun of Elfman but he does have a body larger than most.)

"Nothing really, but when Gray gets back, he going to owe me 60 000 thousand jewels worth of fish." Happy said as he pictured all that fish and was drooling at that thought.

"Happy, why would Gray give you all that fish, he rarely gives you one?" Mira asked as that was an interesting comment to make.

"Gray and I made a bet a few months back about to see who will kiss a girl first, the rules were if Gray kissed a girl before Natsu, I pay him 60 000 jewels but if Natsu kissed a girl before Gray, than Gray has to get me 60 000 jewel worth of fish." Happy said, causing the whole guild to quiet down as they put the pieces together.

"No way." Wakaba said as the cigarette fell out of his mouth.

"That's not possible." Macao as it was clear what Happy was hinting at.

'Crap, crap, crap, did they find out about it ALREADY, how did HAPPY of all people find out?" Cana asked herself as she and Natsu weren't planning on telling anybody till after they met Wendy again.

"Happy who did Natsu-nee kiss?" Romeo asked as he was the only one besides Happy who knew Natsu wasn't a dense as he would like people to think.

"It was that Rain women from Phantom I told you guys about, Juvia was her name a think. Natsu invited her for a drink at the local café and then he kissed her out of NO-WHERE, and from the look she had, she was enjoying herself, he took her to our house going from the direction they went, I didn't follow to give them some privacy if you know what I mean." Happy said with a cheeky smile as he looked at everyone who now had massive blushed or fainted from what Happy just hinted, except Mira, who had her old devious smile on her face as she was thinking of all the things she could use this new found info on.

"Happy, I'm willing to pay you 70 000 jewel worth of fish if you tell me ANYTHING you know about this girl." Mira said with a dangerous smile on her face that made Elfman feel bad for the dragon slayer.

 **And now:**

13th July x784 Magnolia, construction site of Fairy Tail's guildhall 09:40

"So Happy, do we have a deal?" Mira asked him as she still had her demon smile plastered on her face but Happy never noticed anything as his mind shut down at the mention of so much extra fish.

"Aye Sir! I noticed that Natsu has been acting off ever since we came back from Galuna Island at first." Happy started as Mira gave him a couple fished to eat while he told his tale.

"Really? What stuck out to you? He seemed fine to me" Elfman asked.

"He wasn't something bad I think but while we were there, Natsu went off by himself for a while and when Gray brought him back, he had the faint smell of a women and even before that when he beat Deliora, he just looked at his fist like he wasn't fazed like we all were." Happy recounted to them what he remembered of Natsu's more than unusual behaviour. Everyone blanched at the part where Natsu apparently met up with a women while there, all wondering what they did together with Romeo thinking maybe they talked about magic like he and Natsu do to how Macao was thinking that they did some 'bonding' together and Natsu's no longer a virgin.

"I never thought he would get so lucky." Wakaba said out loud with a shit eating grin.

"And he's only seventeen, I only lost it when I was twenty-two damn it." Macao replied to his friend as he looked pissed but was secretly happy for Natsu.

"Now, now let's not jump to conclusions here people, Maybe they were talking about some personal stuff." Levy said out loud, Natsu didn't seem like the guy of guy to meet up with strange women for such things to her.

"Yeah and be don't even know who it was in the first place, for all we know it could have been anyone, even Councilwoman Belno." Jet threw in as he just didn't want to consider that Natsu got laid behind all their backs.

"He's right there, so Happy by any chance did you recognise the scent?" Mira asked the Exceed once more as she really wanted to 'talk' with the lucky lady who charm her dragon slayer.

"Not really, my nose isn't as good as Natsu since he can remember scents after just one encounter but it takes me at least three. I did notice that it wasn't a scent from one of the girls here, not even Lucy so she can't be a member as the only female member I can think of that isn't here often is Evergreen…need I say more?" Happy asked them when they tried and failed to imagine the happy go slayer in a sexual relationship with the wannabe fairy queen and failed. Even Mira couldn't find in her to see those two together but that just ruled our girls in the guild but they all now that Natsu has met plenty of young, attractive women from his numerous solo quests so it did nothing to stop them having them our theories on the subject.

"So we know she isn't from the guilds and the chances of her being from Magnolia are also pretty low by default as I can't see them choosing such a spot for a romantic rendezvous. So you DID he meet with?" Droy asked out loud while rubbing his chin in thought.

"Say how many jobs has Natsu done over the years, if we can figure out how many of them involved girls then maybe we can see which one would fit him." Nab added his two cents to the conversation, surprising some with that suggestion as it did hold water.

"That could work but what about all the times he went out searching for Igneel, we know some of those times he had to past through towns and that one time he travelled to Seven. That would be a long list of potential girlfriends." Elfman said as well, making everyone realise that as much as it didn't make sense, Natsu had plenty of times to get a girl or girls if he's as good as Gildarts.

"Come to think of it, didn't Gildarts pay extra attention to him when we were kids, maybe he was teaching him his ways? Natsu IS still a guy so he must started to have 'urges' like the rest of us when puberty hit us like a freight train." Cana mentioned as everyone turned to her when she mention puberty and she illustrated her point by groping her own breasts so everyone got it, after all when she only blossomed in _that_ area about three years ago, before that she was as flat as Levy (Cana is 19 in this fic so she was a late bloomer in that regard even though she started drinking when she was 15).

"Levy?" Mira asked the bluenette.

"Yes Mira?" Levy responded as she was just thinking if Lucy knows anything about this.

"Do you think you can go through all of the forms Natsu had to submit whenever he went out looking for Igneel since he turned 14 and see if you can see any instances where he may have extended periods of time when he was in contact with girls his age while I go all the jobs he's done since he turned 14?" Mira asked of her as she was determined to find out who was this mystery girl.

"I think I can do that Mira but it might take a few days to do so." Levy accepted, as even though she didn't really care who the dragon slayer was with as long as they made each other happy and treated each other right, she was interested in the prospect of the hunt so to speak.

"Good then we'll start right now, the guild library survived the attack untouched so we'll have a ample space to conduct our research, everyone please don't let him catch on to what we're doing and please get back to building the guildhall, it won't do for us to get used to having no building." Mira told the group and when she got nods of confirmation from all of them, she and Levy went downstairs to the library to begin their search while the rest carried on with construction as if nothing had happened. All but two, Makarov had stepped out of his temporary office when he heard they all stopped working to have a discussion and had kept quiet the whole time as he knew Mira suspected he knew more than he was letting on, but he was interested to dig a little further into just what Natsu did when he wasn't around the guild, he looked eyes with Cana and saw the relief in her eye that they didn't get anything of value from Happy as they had got swept up in their own talk and they both had the silent agreement to let this play out without them intervening.

[LINE BREAK]

15th July x784 Magnolia, construction site of Fairy Tail's guildhall 10:30

"Oh shit." Lucy said to herself as she sat at the guild's makeshift bar before resting her head on the bar top.

"You're looking a bit down in the dumps there Lucy, something troubling you?" Elfman asked from his post manning the bar.

"Wait since when did you man the bar Elfman?" Lucy asked the giant of a man.

"Well since big sister busy right now, I of course being a real man! Step up to cover for her, from been since yesterday." Elfman clarified for her as it was odd seeing him being a barmaid of all things.

"But then where is Mira?" Lucy asked once more as she hasn't seen the girl since she got back earlier that day.

"Hey I asked you first, be a real man and answer." Elfman rebuked her as he didn't think it wise to tell her just yet. Lucy ignoring the whole man thing decided to answer his question anyway.

"It's the job we did in Lupinus, Gray kept freezing everything he missed and Erza lost her temper at one of the targets and destroyed a whole building, by the end of the day half the town was destroyed. We were a bigger menace to that town that that cult ever was and we're paying for it out of our reward." Lucy raged on, sadden by the fact that they had to give up 74% of their reward money.

"Sorry about that be anyone here could have told you that was going to happen so I'm surprised you didn't." Elfman told her as he picked up a dirty glass and starting cleaning it in the bar-sink. Lucy shot up in anger at that comment.

"If you guys knew this would happen, why didn't you tell me?!" Lucy begged as she grabbed the larger man collar and brought his head down to her head level. Elfman quickly answered in slight fear of her and surprise that she had the strength to pull him to her level.

"One: ALL Fairy tail wizards are destructive Lucy, I thought you figured that out on day 1 here, Two: Some people here are more destructive than others and excluding Gildarts, Natsu; Gray and Erza are the worst. Besides you've been doing jobs with Natsu and Happy for a while now, didn't you see this coming?" Elfman explained to her slowly as in his opinion, real men are weak to womanly tears. Lucy seeing the logic in his words let go of his words, let him go and slumped back down into her seat before a thought struck her.

"By the way, where is Natsu? I can see Happy talking to Bisca over there but not Natsu." Lucy asked as the lack of the fire dragon slayer somewhat unsettled her.

"Oh, well he took a job the master handed him the same day you guys left, he shouldn't be back for another couple days from what I know." Elfman told her as the guild was made aware of this the previous day.

"Really, but wouldn't he need back-up?" Lucy asked him, concerned for her friend's safety.

"I wouldn't worry about him, before you came along, Natsu, Gray and Erza used to do solo jobs all the time like this. One time Gray was gone for a full month and Natsu pretty much danced around each day he was gone, something about 'no stripper to ruin my day'." Elfman explained to her cause as far as she knows, Natsu only did team quests.

"Really, how much quest as he done then?" Lucy asked the guy, now wondering just how many times Natsu walked out of the guilds doors to complete a job. Before Elfman could answer her question, someone beat him to the punch.

"Well in the last three years, Natsu has done 21 A-class jobs, 25 B-class jobs, 31 C-class jobs and around 12 E-class jobs." Mira said as she appeared behind Lucy, scaring the hell out of the poor blonde.

"MIRA! Just where in the hell did you come from?!" Lucy screamed as she tried to calm down her heartbeat before she had a heart attack, Mira on the other hand either didn't notice or chose not to comment on it as she answered are question none the less.

"Oh, well Levy and I have been going over Natsu's activities over the last three years looking for something and I was the one who looked through his job sheet. As to where I came from, it was the library and I just happen to walk by and hear your question so I thought why not." Mira said with her usual cheer and smile that helped to calm down Lucy just as Erza and Gray walked in as well.

"What's this talk I hear about Natsu?" Erza asked as she came and sat down next to Lucy, choosing not to comment on the whole Elfman bartender thing while ordering some strawberry cheesecake.

"She wanted to know how many jobs his done over the years and Mira told her that he's done about 89 in the last three years alone." Elfman told her as he went into the storage to see if he couldn't fish out Erza's order.

"WHAT!? No way Flame-brain has done that much." Gray yelled out in denial as he knows that in the last three years, he's only done around 50-something.

"Sorry Gray but that what it says in the guild's record books" Mira told him with a sympathetic look as Gray crumbled to dust at hearing his rival had done more jobs than him.

"That's a lot of jobs completed, that could be the highest I've ever heard of." Lucy commented, really feeling the new wizard smell so to speak as she only has three jobs done to her name with Galuna and Lullaby don't really count as the first she wasn't cleared for and they didn't accept the money as technically they didn't do what the client wanted while the last one wasn't even a proper job as it was more Natsu and Gray helping Erza with a favour.

"Actually Lucy, the honour for most completed jobs in Fairy tail right now belongs to Nab over there." Mira pointed over to the dark-skinned man standing in front of the request board.

"Really but doesn't he just stand there all day?" Gray asked as had been over six months since he saw the man complete a quest.

"Well yes, he does now but a couple years back the guy would average about nine quests a week ranging from C-class to B-class with the odd A-class here and there. From what I could see he used to let Max pick his jobs and one time Max handed him one where he was some old noble lady's escort for a full weekend. After that he started spending hours on end scrutinising any and all the jobs. A men prank I know but Max already apologised a long time ago, I suppose old habits die hard would be a good thing to say here." Erza told the blonde as she did remember the time when Nab was barely in the guild for a little a couple hours before he was gone on another job. Lucy was surprised by this revelations as in her honest opinion, sure the guy kept in shape but he didn't look like he put much stock on jobs.

"Speaking of jobs, why IS Natsu today, I wanted to talk to him about a job I saw." Erza asked the group as she wanted him to come along for a light job in Onibus together with them as she had worked that jealous streak in her.

"Oh well the master gave him a hand-picked job request the day you all left, it was some high level A-class that bordered on S-class, something about exterminating a powerful fire demon." Mira spoke as much optimism as a cheerleader at some pep rally. Totally missing the reactions of his team as Gray paled further as the thought of the master hand-picking Natsu for a high level job, Lucy stiffening up as the only demons she has seen were Lullaby and Deliora, both of which scared the wits right out of her and finally, Erza whose face was a mask of rage and concern for her guild-mate.

"How could the master let him do such a job? I saw that flyer that monster supposed to be able to destroy whole villages with single swaps of its arm! Where was the creature last sited, we need to rush to his aid immediately!" Erza nearly roared in fury and concern for him. However she could go out and look for him, she was stopped by the master himself.

"Calm yourself Erza, there's no need to panic here. Natsu is perfectly able to complete this job as the reports don't state the beat in immune to fire like Natsu is so Natsu just needs to stick to long ranged attacks and his golden but I do feel I need to correct Mira last statement: While the beast is a powerful fire demon, the quest is in fact: S-Class." Makarov announced to the whole guild, causing everyone to freeze where they stood, even Elfman who just emerged from the storage with Erza's cheesecake dropped it in surprise with the apparent ruin of Erza favourite meal not even registering with anyone as they all tried to process this.

"Master, you mean to tell us that you sent Natsu to deal with an S-class threat, alone!?" Droy yelled at master, demanding the answer they all wanted to hear.

"Yes, yes I did." Makarov affirmed them as she took his seat on the bar top, sitting Indian style. Apparently his lack of concern doing nothing but angering the guild even more.

"Master, how could you let him do this? Natsu isn't even S-class yet, he doesn't have experience needed to do this." Mira stated, now with a prominent frown on her face at the thought of Lisanna's accident happening again and taking another precious person from her.

"There's nothing to be worried with in that regard as the council cleared it up some time ago." Makarov calmly stated to them as he did love the fact that even Gray showed some level of fear and concern for a fellow guild-mate and family member, he couldn't help but have an inward chuckle at Mira argument. 'Trust me child, Natsu has more experience than Mystogan, Laxus and Gildarts combined when it comes to fighting powerful foes.' Makarov thought to himself as he reviewed the memories of Natsu taking down dragons.

"What do you mean by 'the council cleared it up already', master?" Elfman asked as he shock himself out of his stupor and started cleaning up the mess he made with a mop and broom.

"Well a few days ago, the council informed me of a decision they have recently taken. In their words they said and I quote: 'In light of the recent actions of one Natsu Dragneel defending Magnolia and defeating three members of the 'Element four' and 'Black Steel Gajeel' as well as overpowering a Jupiter cannon. The council has taken the decision to award Natsu Dragneel with the honorary title of Wizard Saint, he will now hold the rank of tenth Wizard Saint.' If you ask me, it just seem like they want to use him to help people forget that they allowed Phantom to take it as far as they did in the first place with a new face." Makarov told them when in reality, Ultear had proposed it with him and Natsu as a way for Natsu to not only do high level jobs to help grow stronger but for them to be able to communicate whenever he's in Era without drawing unwanted attention.

"They made him a Saint too? God dammit! He's never gonna let live this down!" Gray cried at as he just stalked off to some corner of the site to mope in peace, leaving the shocked guild to their own devices, however Makarov could see that Gray believed in his rival's abilities and had banished worry from his heart, something Makarov was secretly proud of as it showed that Gray was growing more mature.

"That may the case master but titles don't mean power." Mira rebuked him as she knew from experience what happened when you let their wizard rank cloud your judgement, something she wished she could take back every single day.

"That is correct Mira but the Council did send Natsu two wizards from another guild to help deal with this threat, before you ask I do not know who they are per say other than the fact that they are two capable wizards who should be able to handle this quite easily, hence why Natsu is expected back in about a week." Makarov told them but leaving out the part where Lucy will 'save' Loke as the Celestial King had already agreed to go along with this, being a being of order that he is. It took a few minutes but by then, most of the guild went back to their matters and dropped the whole topic.

Mira seeing that Erza was still thinking about it, decided to help switch the topic of discussion to what it once was. "Erza, do you by any chance know if Natsu is in a relationship?" She asked the redhead knight, successfully pulling from her thoughts.

"No, can't say I do, he never seemed to be one for them in the first place." Erza responded to her honestly.

"Well that may be false, you know." She told her with a joker's grin on her face.

"Why would it be false, Natsu isn't in a relationship otherwise the whole guild would know." Lucy aired her views as he seemed like the kind of guy who would tell his friends of such things, if only to keep them informed.

"Well, according to Happy, that might not be the case here. Happy says he not only saw Natsu kissing the water wizard from Phantom in town three days ago but that Natsu had women's scent on him after he came back from his 'alone' time on Galuna Island." Mira revealed to them, prompting Erza and Lucy to freeze in shock whole Gray fell more and more into comical depression as he saw the hard one the guy had and the whole female being there made total sense that it was caused by a women, he allowed himself to silently nod his head in thanks to the Dragon slayer as he must of stopped whatever they were doing before he showed up.

He did NOT want to see the dragon slayer having that kind of fun with anyone.

"Where's Happy? I owe him 60 000 jewel worth of fish." Gray asked as he stood up with his head down and a cloud of depression over him.

"Aye sir, I'm over here. Let's go get my fish." Happy said as he flew out of the guild with a sulking Gray following them.

"Is it true? Natsu kissed a girl?" Lucy asked Mira, thinking or hoping that she heard wrong.

"Yep, Happy would never lie about this. Cana even confirmed it with her card magic. Looks like our little Natsu is finally growing up." Mira explained, back to her cheerful self.

"Well I didn't see this coming, not at all." Erza added lightly as she was still sorting out her thoughts on the matter.

"Well believe it Erza, it looks like you lost your shot with him." Mira teased as Erza face went all different shades of red at that comment.

"W-what are y-you talking about, I d-don't like him like t-that." Erza denied with a face as red as he hair.

"Your mouth says one thing but your speech pattern and blush says another." Mira taunted as she wiggled her finger in Erza's face as if she was scolding a child.

"W-what, what about y-you Mira? You used to say he l-looked the c-cutest when he was crying." Erza tried to fire back at her old rival but Mira face didn't falter for a moment, if anything her smile grew even more devil-like.

"Well he did but now I think that handsome would be the better word to describe him. After-all you should know that he keeps in shape and loves to show it, with that sleeveless open vest." Mira countered, quite enjoying the redden faces on both Lucy and Erza, more so Erza.

"O-of course, he keeps i-in shape I m-make sure he doesn't slack off on his training." Erza revealed gathering some of her wits from the statements which sadly proved to be her downfall.

"Of course you would, you wouldn't want a little fat boy for a boyfriend…or more likely…lover?" Mira said, putting the final nail in the coffin as Erza over-imaginative mind jumped to all the wrong conclusion from that statement and she fainted on the spot with a furious blush covering her face.

'Wow, for someone who gets their kicks from reading exotica, she really hasn't built up an immunity to this kind of stuff.' Mira thought to herself as she watched Lucy tried to fan Erza awake from a Japanese hand fan. All the while she and her brother watched on with a smile on both their faces, in her case from the fact she could still be a she-demon and in her brother's case, glad to see that spark that his sister once had come to the surface again. Elfman didn't give it a second thought as he carried on with his bartender activities, while he would have continued if it wasn't for Levy running towards them with a smile of a person just had a breakthrough of a life-time.

"Hey Levy, how have you're been lately?" Lucy ask who she believed to be the only sane one person there.

"Things have been exhausting Lucy but it was all worth it. Mira I have cycled all of Natsu's forms that Natsu filled out whenever and I've noticed a pattern. Besides the supposed dragon sighting at Hargeon Port, Natsu is almost always gone for spans of time in-between each of every one of them." Levy started as she laid out all her papers on the bar top, with Erza awaking at the sound of more information about the Dragon slayer. Levy turned around when she was done and was a little intimidated when she noticed that Macao, Wakaba, Jet, Droy, Elfman, Mira, Erza, Lucy and newly returned Gray and Happy (who had the biggest fish she had ever seen hanging from his mouth) all looking at her but she toughen up and continued. "Natsu is always gone for 3 weeks to 5 and half weeks and it's always in areas near our boarder with Stella or on the other side of it, with the rare exception of five of them being in Seven, each of those being exactly four weeks long." Levy explained to them.

"Well that's a strange thing for him to do, I know he isn't the smartest kid but why keep going to the same area over and over to search for the same dragon?" Wakaba asked as he took a drag of his cigarette in contemplation.

"That's what I thought as well and I went looking for a map to what was so special about that place." Levy begun as she unfolded a map and quickly used a light pen that Reedus so kindly lent her to draw an enhanced picture everyone to see, which took a few minutes. "The area where Natsu is normally searched had one town and three villages. The town is called Galanthus while the villages are called Bexhill and Verne." Levy explained as she showed them all the relatively close knit area.

"Wakaba's right, why would he keep returning to the same area for Igneel if there are so many people, wouldn't one of them at least seen a giant red dragon walking or flying around?" Macao added as Levy' map showed each settlement were the max 55km from one another.

"Exactly, so I compiled a list of the citizens of each place and currently living in the town of Galanthus is one Christina Karen Rookwood." Levy said with a big smirk on her faces the entire audience near fainted at that name.

"You have to be kidding me, THE Christina Karen Rookwood, as in the 3rd top model in the whole of Fiore?" Droy called out in shock.

"It has to be her, she's the only one with that name and she does live there according to Sorcerer Weekly." Jet answered as he pulled out the magazine from his back pocket and sure enough her basic info was present, along with the picture of a gorgeous 22 year old brunette with a tan and enchanting green eyes, she was posing in a one piece bikini in the shot.

"Well what yer know? She even has a tan like he does." Gray said as he looked over Jet's shoulder to see the picture.

"And she's older, man that kid hit the jackpot for sure." Loke said aloud, alerting everyone to his presence on the site.

"I can't believe he was dating someone that Mira had met before." Elfman stated as he thought back to the time when Mira dragged him and Lisanna to a shot and sure enough, he met her there, along with a girl named something Realight, it's been a while so his memories of her are a bit cloudy.

"I can't believe he was engaging in such things with an older woman for so long, he isn't even a legal adult yet!" Erza yelled pissed off, but even her mind did jump to a rather steamy bedroom between them that involved strawberries, whip-cream and some chocolate sauce, luckily no-one noticed her furious blush over her shin being red in rage.

"It can't be so bad Erza, I mean the guy if 17, when did you expect him to start this kind of stuff?" Macao asked her as it did seem like she overreacting over nothing, he changed his tune when she directed her glare towards him.

"When he was married, that's the only time such relationships are acceptable." She told him through clenched teeth. With him whimpering in agreement to avoid the beating she might give him as her real target was absent.

"You know, we could just travel there and find out for ourselves, you know." Gray told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your right Gray, we should meet with this women and see if she is partaking in this kind of activities. Gray, Lucy met me at the train station in an hour, we'll do the job first and then see her." Erza commanded of them before she walked over the request board and grabbed a dark guild elimination job for 45 000 jewel before storming out. Gray just went with it and walked out to go home and pack while muttering how his rival was leaving him in the dust and that was something he couldn't accept.

"Anyway…what brings you the guild Loke?" Mira asked the pretty boy who didn't look like himself.

"Oh…well I was in town looking for these…sorry it took so long to find them though." Loke said as he walked over to Lucy and took her hand in his before dropping her keys in them.

"Oh wow, thanks Loke! I'm spent all forever searching for them, what did you this whole time looking for them?" Lucy asked him as she held her keys close to her face to hug them.

"Yeah…sort of did, I felt kind of guilty that we weren't able to protect you in the first place so I went looking…anyway gotta ran, got places to be and people to see." Loke said quickly as he left as soon as he arrived, leaving behind a confused and slightly saddened blonde.

[LINE BREAK]

16th July x784 Magnolia, Worth Woodsea forest, near Cait Shelter 14:20

 _(From Juvia's point of view)_

To say the past few days have been a roller-coaster for Juvia would be the understatement of the year.

When she and Natsu arrived at the nearest town, they were surprised to see the hotel arrangements already made but they didn't do this themselves, what got them even more was that it was booked for four. When they got to their shared room Natsu was pleasantly surprised to see two people and a giant snake waiting for them. The girl was a beautiful young women of relatively small statue with pale skin that looked to be of around their age give or take a couple years. She had brown eyes and short sliver hair, with bangs covering her forehead. Her attire was evocative of the conventional image of an angel, she wore a short dress made up of white feathers with two feathery wings that hung from her back. The dress split just above her naval and revealed much of her D-cup cleavage, becoming more reminiscent of a vest. The deep, revealing v-cut was lined by a row of long feathers on either side, thus continuing up her torso and wrapping around her shoulders to form a sort of collar; two wing-like tattoos around her shoulders could be found on her collarbone and her skirt was also partially split down the middle. She wore a dark-blue ribbon around her head with four bows hanging from it, two on each side that covered her ears. Her hair was cut in a short bob, with two tresses reaching over her hair ribbon to frame her face; a piece of hair at the top curled into a halo that rose conspicuously from her head. She was also wearing long, dark blue gloves that covered her arms passed her elbows and knee-length, dark blue stockings with light blue feathered boots. She was laying down on the bed, seemingly asleep but her open eyes filled with boredom said otherwise.

The next was a man of slim build and average height with a tan darker than Natsu and spiky, upward-styled maroon hair; aside from the tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face and purple slit-pupil eyes. She noted that he had snake like features, with slanted eyes similar to _her_ Natsu's, a rather flat nose, and prominent canine teeth. He also sported a simple circular earring on his ears. His outfit consisted of an elaborate whitish coat with purple inner lining and cuffs intricately decorated by silver-coloured motifs, and many stubs lined up the chest, the high collar and the sleeves, which had armbands seemingly made out of metal around them above his elbows. Below this, he wore a dark shirt, and he also sported a pair of crimson leather pants held up by a studded belt, with more similar belts circling diagonally the upper parts of his legs, and simple brown shoes.

"Eric!" Natsu practically balled as he ran across the room to give his fellow slayer a hug, one he didn't seem happy about.

"What the hell Salamander?! Let me go already!" Cobra yelled as he tried to pry the sobbing guy off him, being this close to people made it even more difficult to ignore their thoughts.

"It's so good to see you guy, have you been, you know being alive and such?" Natsu asked him, as chipper as a woodchuck with a huge chunk of wood as Cobra succeeded in getting him off.

"Well you weren't the one that got caught in a lighting dragon's breath attack, so yeah I'm been peachy." Cobra sarcastically commented as he fixed his jacket.

"Hey, it took an iron and a sky dragon to take me down. Don't act like my death was any less painful you know." Natsu fired back with a pout on his face that just made him look immature in the eyes of all present.

"Really, because I certainly remember you bragging about how you killed more dragons than me before I bit the dust." Cobra retaliated as it annoyed him to no end when Natsu starting keeping count on kills, but it did help him keep his mind off Kinana, although she was one of those charged with leading civilians to safety while they stayed and fought, he didn't stop worrying about her till the end.

"Don't act you didn't like the thrill of the hunt as much as I did, after-all we proved to the whole world what we could do, that's something not even Neekis can say." Natsu replied with a dismissive wave of his hand and a shit-eating smirk on his face, one that Cobra, quickly matched.

While the two guys had their little talk, Juvia moved closer to Angel to asked her a question as to what she was here as it would been more reasonable to see Richard A.K.A Hoteye here as from little time she had known him, he seemed like the more likely chose. All she got from the disinterested girl was 'I want to be a better sister and helping you guys now will help me achieve that'.

"You're right there Salamander, but it didn't count for shit in the end seeing how literal thousands got past us before we got killed." Cobra signed tiredly as he fell down into a vacant bed and stared up to the white paint ceiling. Natsu visibly lost his cheer as well at that statement, even if they killed dozens of them, the fact that they failed still gnawed at their pride and for Natsu, it was the second time he was bested by a dragon. Juvia herself didn't know what to say in this situation as she didn't last a second against the dragons but she didn't use Dragon Slayer magic so she couldn't even say anything to try and rise their spirits. Luckily Sorano had had enough of them being depressing. She may not say it aloud but she didn't like when those select few she called friend were upset she stood up, walked over to the moping and smacked them over the heads.

"The hell was that for Angel!?" Cobra demanded as he rubbed his arching head, he forgets how strong she as when she didn't like to fight with her fists often.

"You know for the guy who can read thoughts, that a stupid question to ask. We don't have the time to be all depressed you know. Yeah you got your ass handed to by dragons but you forget that you had well over 1100 hundred to kill EACH, there was no way you could have done it. Cobra your magic isn't even SUPPOSED to be used in a pitch battle in the first place, it's supposed to weaken your foe, not kill them-you wasted way too much power to use it for killing blows. Natsu, your magic is good for pitch battle but you were trying too HARD TO HIT WHOLE GROUPS-spreading your attacks too thin to do any real damage on individual targets, effectively trying to use a sniper like a shotgun. BUT" Sorano started by belittling them so they could see that they were simply out matched and outnumbered to have won but she had to paused when Natsu raised his hand in protest to shoot him down with an angry glare which did the job before she continued. "But, we were given this CHANCE to try and make up for it by being more PREPARED for it this time and STRENGTHENING the bonds of FRIENDSHIP and TEAMWORK to we work better when the time comes. We have at the least, SEVEN YEARS to prepare you knuckle heads so stop brooding about the past so we can changed the future." She finished as she stood there with her hands on her shapely hips, surprising all present at her statement and the truth behind it, even if Cobra and Natsu's pride took a hit, they can train harder and defeat them this time, after-all seven years is a long time.

"Wow…just…wow." Natsu breathed out in shock.

"You're telling me, Angel since when could you rally troops like that?" Cobra asked her as he's known her for well over 7 years (not counting the whole other universe) thing and he sooner expected that from Midnight of all people.

"You're not the only one who want to change things, but I want to change myself as well. I still want to be seen as an angel but I know that I'm been going on about it wrong this all time. That's way I will use this chance to do so and I already talked to my spirits about it so Natsu." Angel started to explain while waking closer to Natsu before handing him the only three golden gate keys she had, then being the **Gate of the Twins** **Key** ; **Gate of the Scorpion** **Key** and the **Gate of the Ram** **Key**. "I want you to give these keys to Lucy, she'll treat them far better than I ever could, even though I'm making the change, that doesn't change how I treated them so I want you to have them since I broke my contracts with each of them. I think I'll stick to silver keys for now." She told him as she closed his hand on the three gold keys. Natsu honestly didn't want to have her give them up if she could be a better person to them but he also knew that she had made a choice she nodded to her before slipping the keys into his back pocket for later.

"But what about you? Aren't you a celestial wizard yourself? How are you gonna fight, to protect?" Natsu asked, really needing to know how she planned on doing that.

"I did say I would stick to silver keys, didn't I? I still have the **Gate of the Chisel Key** and I just got the: **Gate of the Swan Key** : **Key of the Flame Keeper** and **Gate of the Bison** from the local magic shop. I'm also picking up some sound magic from Cobra here since I got a Lyre." Angel told him with a small smile as she was happy to see that he genuinely cared for her safety. She finished her statement with her pulling out four more silver keys and a lyre. The first one, the **Gate** **of** **the** **Chisel** **Key** appeared to be an intricately designed silver key. The bow was circular and bore the crest of the chisel on its centre, coloured green. The blade of the keys ended in a simple design, similar to other silver keys Juvia had seen. The second one, **Gate** **of** **the** **Swan** **key** also was an intricately designed silver key. The bow was designed similar to a swan's wing and tail feathers with the crest in the middle. The blade was a simple design, shaped like a swan with several blue orbs. The third one, **Gate** **of** **the** **Flame** **key** was also an intricately designed silver key. The bow was designed similar to the common stereotype of an open fire with a red flame crest in the middle. The blade was a simple design of a sword-like end with three red orbs. The last one, **Gate** **of** **the** **Bison** was, like the others a sliver key of convolutedly design. The bow was shaped like three swirling winds with a kanji for 'peace' in the middle. The blade was straight and true with the end being noticeably thicker than the lower shaft. Finally the lyre looked really regal and classical as it was made from what looked like bronze with gold finishing and silk thread strings.

"So I'm guessing you're not gonna pick up angel magic then?" Natsu asked the girl and Juvia could swear her smile got even more enchanting.

"No I'm not, too taxing on the body for me." Was her response.

 _(Normal point of view)_

"Well now that's over with, shouldn't we start the quest already?" Juvia asked the group of people she never envisioned she'll work with.

"Not really, Cobra and I already know where it is and put a tracking spell on it. It's isn't on the move so we can spend this time planning." Sorano told them as she pulled up the magical screen and sure enough the demon was still quite the distance from anyone.

"Then we can use this time to properly plan things out from here." Juvia told the group which all nodded at the good suggestion.

"Shoot." Cobra told the fairies as he was ready to listen to their words and not just their thoughts.

"Well I was hoping that you and Angel here can look out for Sting and Rogue. Natsu wanted all the dragon slayers to be near Fairy tail so they can better train to deal with the coming threat, since last time only Sting and Rogue had any tag-team experience." Juvia told them as that proved to a major weak point during the fighting, having no squad experience while letting their hubris and pride get in the way, which was the reason they all fought their own dragons bar Sting and Rogue.

"That…might work but what about me?…my guild is supposed to spend about three years in year in the next few months." Cobra asked as he remembered how they broke out and for years no-one was the wiser.

"I was thinking about that and Ultear came up with something to help with that." Natsu spoke up for the first time in a while, gaining the attention of everyone.

"What could that be?" Sorano asked him.

"Parole." He said.

"Excuse me?" She asked him, not expecting that to be his answer.

"Parole would be the perfect thing for this, we already know that Jura will grow to like Richard so when he defects from your guild, we can have it rather than prison time, we split your members amongst the three guilds. Cobra and Racer can head to fairy-tail with the point it makes it easier to watch all the Dragon slayers if they're in the same guild as Gajeel should become a member any day now; Richard can head to Lamia scale as I can see Jura agreeing to watch him and Angel and Midnight towards Pegasus." Natsu explained the just of it as he had already thought of most of it with the time witch earlier.

"Why would I and Midnight need to go to those perverts?" Angel asked with a scowl on her face as she could almost picture the trimens fawning over her.

"I'm sorry about that but I have a feeling that Lucy would not take kindly to your presence once she finds out how you USED to treat your spirits and by extension the whole guild, even if you have my and the master's backing, Juvia has yet to officially join and she was a former enemy as well as her word doesn't mean much at this point. Racer coming with us cause he and Jet can somewhat relate as speed rivals while Macbeth looks like a girl, I'm sure some time around Master Bob will help humble him." Natsu explained his reasoning in detail to her as from what he knows, Macbeth is the most likely to become the new Brain so he can't be trusted to the level of the rest, not for now at least.

"Even if the idea is a solid one, how the hell do you plan on getting the council to go allow with this?" Cobra asked him, not wanting to get invested in nothing.

"Tell me, how did you get Jellal out for your whole plan anyway? After we came back from Tenrou, we asked him and he said that during the time after the tower and before the Nirvana incident, he was in prison." Natsu requested of the poison dragon slayer.

"We bride some guards and killed the others…why?" Sorano asked him while as Cobra grew a massive smirk as he could see where Natsu was going with this.

"Well, if they do try to deny me, I've a three prong attack planned. First: Reason, I will lay down all the points I have now and speak how you can make up for your crimes as being allowed parole to join legal guilds and work off your debt to society. Second: Connection, I'm not only a S-class wizard of Fairy tail right now but they themselves made me the 10th Saint, therefore they will be hard pressed to resist both myself, Jura and Makarov making such a request without fear of us harbouring some resentment to them-those idiots care more for their positions than actually doing their jobs right anyway." Natsu told them as he rose a finger at each phase of his attack plan and showed him his new wizard's saint's medallion.

"And if all else fails, what's your back-up." Sorano asked him, now seeing for herself that the guy in front of her was much smarter than he let on.

"That's you guys come in, along with Ultear who's already started on her end. I need the name of every dirty member of their administration, no-matter how low on the food chain, along with any dirty laundry you can find on any and all members. If the damn fools won't listen to reason then I'll threaten to go public with all of it, including the fact that somehow, Eisenwald was able to steal Lullaby from the them and their response was arresting Erza for it, that Phantom was able to take their war with us to such an extent and they somehow showed up late for a two day event and they let Jellal trick them into firing Satellite Square-Etherion." Natsu told them his trump card which made both Angel and Juvia looked at him as if he was a new person.

"You're gonna black mail them?" Juvia asked him, never thinking _that_ of all things would be his trump card.

"Yep, if they want to be corrupt, incompetent fools, they better be prepared to pay the price." Natsu said with an easy going smile on his face as he and Cobra high-fived.

"You're an evil genius, you know that." Cobra told him as he couldn't stop smiling at the thought of the council losing at their own game.

"Hey, what can I say-I try or didn't you wonder how did I did all those pranks when I was younger. Unlike most, I'm a trickster not a villain." Natsu told them.

"…Well anyway…what's the game plan for the beast?" Angel asked them.

"I was thinking that we spend a couple days training with each other. Myself and Natsu seeing as we're both Dragon slayers and Juvia with Angel as Angel has just changed her entire arsenal and will need something as good as the rain woman to watch her back. We go take care of this in three-day's time, that leaves us two days to train, one day to rest and three whole days to make it back to our respective guild without anyone being the wiser. I left Cubelios with Richard for the week so we're good." Cobra proposed to them and when he got no comments, he took it as a unanimous agreement for it. They spent the next couple hours going over attack plans and future movements before they all decided to head down for something to eat. All having the feeling that this will be the true changing point for the future.

 **Done, don't worry guys. The next chapter will be dedicated to just Natsu, Juvia, Eric and Sorano as they train and fight the fire demon. It should be out soon so look out for it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter. A thing that occurred to me the other day was that since Fairy tail's over. Writers on this site don't have to worry about new information and plot twist just happening. Yes I'm sad that it ended and it could have had a better ending then the one it did but all good things must end, not everything can be Pokémon, honestly that show older than me! Anyway this chapter will focus mainly on Sorano, Eric, Juvia and Natsu as they train then fight the demon before they head their separate ways once more. I'm thinking that Juvia can give Lucy the give for Aries as an apology for the whole Phantom kidnapping thing while Natsu will give her the Scorpio and Gemini's keys as a way to strengthen their friendship.**

 **Previously on Second times the charm:**

"Parole." He said.

"Excuse me?" She asked him, not expecting that to be his answer.

"Parole would be the perfect thing for this, we already know that Jura will grow to like Richard so when he defects from your guild, we can have it rather than prison time, we split your members amongst the three guilds. Cobra and Racer can head to fairy-tail with the point it makes it easier to watch all the Dragon slayers if they're in the same guild as Gajeel should become a member any day now; Richard can head to Lamia scale as I can see Jura agreeing to watch him and Angel and Midnight towards Pegasus." Natsu explained the just of it as he had already thought of most of it with the time witch earlier.

"Why would I and Midnight need to go to those perverts?" Angel asked with a scowl on her face as she could almost picture the trimens fawning over her.

"I'm sorry about that but I have a feeling that Lucy would not take kindly to your presence once she finds out how you USED to treat your spirits and by extension the whole guild, even if you have my and the master's backing, Juvia has yet to officially join and she was a former enemy as well as her word doesn't mean much at this point. Racer coming with us cause he and Jet can somewhat relate as speed rivals while Macbeth looks like a girl, I'm sure some time around Master Bob will help humble him." Natsu explained his reasoning in detail to her as from what he knows, Macbeth is the most likely to become the new Brain so he can't be trusted to the level of the rest, not for now at least.

"Even if the idea is a solid one, how the hell do you plan on getting the council to go allow with this?" Cobra asked him, not wanting to get invested in nothing.

"Tell me, how did you get Jellal out for your whole plan anyway? After we came back from Tenrou, we asked him and he said that during the time after the tower and before the Nirvana incident, he was in prison." Natsu requested of the poison dragon slayer.

"We bride some guards and killed the others…why?" Sorano asked him while as Cobra grew a massive smirk as he could see where Natsu was going with this.

"Well, if they do try to deny me, I've a three prong attack planned. First: Reason, I will lay down all the points I have now and speak how you can make up for your crimes as being allowed parole to join legal guilds and work off your debt to society. Second: Connection, I'm not only a S-class wizard of Fairy tail right now but they themselves made me the 10th Saint, therefore they will be hard pressed to resist both myself, Jura and Makarov making such a request without fear of us harbouring some resentment to them-those idiots care more for their positions than actually doing their jobs right anyway." Natsu told them as he rose a finger at each phase of his attack plan and showed him his new wizard's saint's medallion.

"And if all else fails, what's your back-up." Sorano asked him, now seeing for herself that the guy in front of her was much smarter than he let on.

"That's you guys come in, along with Ultear who's already started on her end. I need the name of every dirty member of their administration, no-matter how low on the food chain, along with any dirty laundry you can find on any and all members. If the damn fools won't listen to reason then I'll threaten to go public with all of it, including the fact that somehow, Eisenwald was able to steal Lullaby from the them and their response was arresting Erza for it, that Phantom was able to take their war with us to such an extent and they somehow showed up late for a two day event and they let Jellal trick them into firing Satellite Square-Etherion." Natsu told them his trump card which made both Angel and Juvia looked at him as if he was a new person.

"You're gonna black mail them?" Juvia asked him, never thinking _that_ of all things would be his trump card.

"Yep, if they want to be corrupt, incompetent fools, they better be prepared to pay the price." Natsu said with an easy going smile on his face as he and Cobra high-fived.

"You're an evil genius, you know that." Cobra told him as he couldn't stop smiling at the thought of the council losing at their own game.

"Hey, what can I say-I try or didn't you wonder how did I did all those pranks when I was younger. Unlike most, I'm a trickster not a villain." Natsu told them.

"…Well anyway…what's the game plan for the beast?" Angel asked them.

"I was thinking that we spend a couple days training with each other. Myself and Natsu seeing as we're both Dragon slayers and Juvia with Angel as Angel has just changed her entire arsenal and will need something as good as the rain woman to watch her back. We go take care of this in three-day's time, that leaves us two days to train, one day to rest and three whole days to make it back to our respective guild without anyone being the wiser. I left Cubelios with Richard for the week so we're good." Cobra proposed to them and when he got no comments, he took it as a unanimous agreement for it. They spent the next couple hours going over attack plans and future movements before they all decided to head down for something to eat. All having the feeling that this will be the true changing point for the future.

 **And now:**

16th July x784 Fiore, Worth Woodsea forest, near Cait Shelter 19:40

They spent the rest of the day discussing their plans and any contingencies that they may need in case something goes off or when they have to deal with something that like what they're going right now as well as planning out Natsu's whole pitch to the magic-council for their parole as even though he has the blackmail to fall back on, they all agreed it would be best if the old fools still thought he was a strong, caring but dense idiot as it meant they will lower their guard with him and it would do to not make them hate him more than they do. Ultear make an appearance magic illusion to put her two cents in and to report that master Hades and the rest of the Seven Kin don't suspect a thing so they're in the clear, at least for now. She told them as Meredy may be sent to 'monitor' Natsu's movements as she put up the notion that he's been acting strange. Hades agreed but hasn't decided on a date to send her in but it would most likely be during if after the whole tower thing. Something Natsu was happy with as it meant more time with the little angel he saw as a sister, he only sees Wendy as a daughter as she practically latched on to him the first time they met. Ultear brought up the plan to slowly bring in more people into this at random so no-one suspected anything. Natsu's first suggestion was Porlyusica as they would need someone as good as her to treat injuries they may get during their extreme training and off the book missions without the guilds at large knowing anything. (Cobra only had heard Juvia and Natsu memories but he KNOWS that if the She-Devil wanted to know something, she'll find so repeatedly visiting the infirmary with unexplained injuries was just poking the bear) Ultear's suggestion was Yajima as it aid them greatly to have another supporter and confidant on the council, besides he's always shown favor towards Fairy tail so it wouldn't be that much of a stretch for him to support Natsu as a wizard saint. Cobra recommended, Hibiki as with his **Archive magic** , it would be easier for him to help track down locations and person's if interest, besides from what he knows, Pegasus entertains well over 240 women a day, some of them are bound to have information they can use. Juvia put down her vote for Freed, as his Rune magic could help to monitor the movement of people in and out of Magnolia just in case, but that one would only word once Laxus's been humbled otherwise Freed would just tell him without thinking. Angel put it out there that they would do if Laxus did know as since he's always traveling from what she knew, he could also look out for information and credible threats for them to take care of, this could work even after he gets kicked out, in fact it would work better as no-one could tie him to fairy tail, making a little back-ops trooper.

Afterwards, they all went out to a nearby forest to train. Natsu focused on hand to hand combat with Cobra as he could hear thought and therefore they came up with two possible solutions: One; fight in such a way that even if the other guy knows what you're doing, make it impossible for them to block or dodge. Two; don't think, just do. Make fighting as basic as breathing and let your body and instincts guide you. Afterwards Cobra spent his time finding ways to maximize his poison magic further too make up for the lack of instant damage as it was painfully made clear to him that damage that only kicks in after a while only works in some cases, namely the ones when you live long enough. Juvia helped Angel get used to her new spirits and think up new fighting styles to employ, she used to help Lucy with this a lot so she wasn't a novice to it. The two girls had surprisingly hit it off and were talking and giggling like they were the best of friends, much to the dragon's slayers confusion. After they destroyed half the forest, they made it back to the inn with the girls going to the local Onsen in town to cool off and have some 'girl time'.

We find the two dragon slayers relaxing on the roof of the hotel, wearing nothing but cheap, bland kimonos that the hotel supplies to its guest to wear while on their grounds. They were both in the middle of star gazing till Cobra broke the silence.

"Why did you pick us, why not your team and start from there?" Erik asked the guy laying on the opposite roof, leaving them facing two opposite sides of the night sky.

"Because they need it." Natsu replied to him.

"What?" Erik asked him, alarmed by such an answer.

"Erza's always been someone who didn't like to be weaker than _anyone_ , I put my money to the fact that you can leak it to what you guys went through at the tower. It the real reason she and Mira used to fight all the time, the reason why she never liked Laxus or spent any time around Gildarts, Mystogan wasn't really her as the guy used sleep magic whenever he came by. She will see my new found wizard saint title as a challenge to grow stronger as even if she finds out I'm S-class as well, it would be the whole saint thing that really gets to her." Natsu explained while he took out a chocolate bar from his pocket and broke off a piece to eat before offering the bar to Erik, something he took and said his "thanks."

"Because any guild can make you S-class meaning they could be hundreds of them in Fiore alone, but they can only be 10 Wizard saints in the whole of Ishgar." Erik finished as he broke off his own piece before he handed the bar back to Natsu.

"Correct, with Gray it's most likely gonna be more the whole S-class thing than Wizard Saint. Lucy will jut tag along for a while before she actually tries to train harder as to not be left behind in terms of strength." Natsu continued as he took another piece of chocolate before putting it away.

"And the Iron Slayer?" Erik asked him.

"Iron Slayer?" Natsu asked back, confused for a second, making Erik roll his eye **s** (He still getting use to the fact both work again).

"Yeah the one with red eyes and piecing's, what about him?" Erik asked again, this time getting a proper response.

"Oh you mean Gajeel. I don't really know about that as he might just grow stronger to best me so as long as I'm strong, he'll keep rising to match me." Natsu answered as he wasn't too sure on Gajeel, especially how he blind-sided him and whopped his ass the last time they met.

"I see." Erik answered.

"Wendy is gonna be the toughest as unlike Sting and Rogue, she doesn't like to fight at _all_ , so getting her to agree to training without being a total dick about is gonna kill, maybe Meredy can help me with that seeing how the two of them are only a couple years apart." Natsu thought aloud as he couldn't think of ways to get her to want to train to kill with scaring the hell out of her and by default being a massive jack-ass. He looked to Erik for advice.

"Don't look at me, I'm terrible with kids." Erik told him as he raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Don't worry, you're learn. I mean how _else_ do you plan to be a daddy to all 30 of Kinana's kids?" Natsu teased him with the biggest shit eating grin Erik's ever seen.

"The hell you talking about, what me and Kinana do is none of your business and how the did you come up with the number 30?!" Erik yelled back, quite flustered at the mental image of all those kids and what acts he have to do to her to get her pregnant in the first place.

"Just before the Grand Magic Games went down, I overheard Kinana tell Mira that when she finds Mr. Right, that they will marry and she'll have 30 kids with them, so good luck buddy, your gonna need it." Natsu told his fellow Dragon slayer and laughed so hard he nearly fell off the roof when he saw the fearful and slightly aroused look in the man's eye. No doubt thinking about just how fun making kids is gonna be before realizing that his wallet will never have spare change again.

"I don't see why your laughing, last I checked, doesn't Juvia want _33_ kids? And from what I hear in your thoughts, she ain't the only girl on your mind, or that's been in your bed in the month, face man I may never have spare change again but your gonna have to take out loans." Erik shot back after listening to guys thoughts, Natsu bleached at the thought as he never thought that far ahead, thinking about it now, Natsu pictured a house with Meredy, whatever kids he had with Ultear, Lisanna, Cana, and it was a lot of kids, he'll have to completely redo his entire house just to have the room! He and Erik continued to banter for a while, not noticing the two giggling girls in the rooms below that had heard them and their 'plight'.

This was how they spent the two days they had. They would wake up bright and early at 05:00 and train till 12:00, when the would stop for lunch and even if he ate for more grace, Erik still ate on average 5 plates worth of food with Natsu clearing out 8, both Sorano and Juvia would have 1 maybe 2 plates if they were really hungry. From 13:00 till 16:00 was more training with them talking about their plan of attack from 16:00 till 18:00. They would have dinner and do something else till 21:00 when they went to sleep. It was this time that they found out more about each other. Erik also had motion sickness (no brainer), Juvia had a sock puppet collection. Sorano could play the lyre like a goddess, getting _paid_ to sing and play during the lunch hour to the guests by the hotel, much to everyone's chagrin and her smug amusement, and Natsu was pretty good at cooking as he made both breakfast and dinner.

But finally the day came when they had to deal with the threat.

19th July x784 Fiore, Worth Woodsea forest, near Cait Shelter 07:15

We find the group in the thick forests of the Worth Woodsea area, looking for their prey. It was pretty early in the morning as the due was still all around them but they decided to do this early to save time and give them more of a window to heal up, if need be. They were about 40km out of town and 65km away from Cait Shelter so they were clear of any innocence, or witnesses depending on who you asked. They were about on top of the target when they heard its roar.

" **ROOAAAAARRRRR!** " A massively deep evil voice bellowed out. The roar was so loud that Juvia felt it travel through her water body while Natsu and Erik nearly dropped in pain due to their over-sensitive ears.

"You think that's it?" Juvia asked them.

"Yep, can't miss it." Erik confirmed for her as that's not a roar you simply forget.

"Not with that ugly voice, let's kill this thing before it decides to open up an opera and deafen millions." Natsu joked, just picturing this thing being as bad as Gajeel.

"Remember the plan?" Erik asked them all for the last time.

"Yep, Sorano and I stay back in this one. You two will engage it in close quarters while Sorano uses her spirits to fight while I used may water magic to erect a barrier to keep it confined to a small space and attack it whenever it tries to get out." Juvia recited as she remember it.

"Yeah, and in case one of us it taken out, one of you two will fill our spot till he can get back into the fight, if not then we'll just swap roles." Natsu finished, quite proud of himself for remembering the whole plan. They soon reached a large clearing and standing there on four legs was the beast. It was massive, standing easily at 83, maybe 89ft tall. It stood on six insect-like legs with them being to the sides of it like stabilizers would. It still had two muscle-bond arms that looked to be as thick as oak trees, each ending with three fingers and a thumb. Its hide was all yellow with a red underbelly. The thing even had a tail about 55ft long. Its head had elf like pointy ears and just one eye but that one eye ball dwarfed all their heads. The beast noticed them and fired off a large volley of fireballs at them, nine in all.

"Everyone! Scatter and get to work!" Natsu yelled out as he ate three of them while avoiding the rest, he didn't need the monster knowing that his immune to flame just yet. Everyone jumped away from him with Erik landing 35ft away and the girls making distance at 105ft. Juvia quickly set to work.

" **Water Wall**!" Juvia casted as a massive wall of water, towering at 100ft tall shot out behind them, she repeated this three times till they had an enclosed area of about 22 500 square feet of space to work with.

"Let's get to work, shall we? **Poison Dragon's ROAR**!" Erik casted as he released a large steam of poison at the creature's right side, but the demon fired off a stream to counter it. However this left it other side unprotected, something Natsu took advantage of.

" **Fire Dragons Wing Attack**!" He casted as he whipped out his hands and sent out two fiery whips at it, hitting it dead on. As the demon roared at the slight pain, Natsu pulled out his _Sirens_ and fired off eight rounds, four from each pistol at the beast burnt hide, each high explosive incendiary rounds adding to the damage. Just as the demon turned its attention towards the retreating Natsu, Erik moved his arms forward in a cross, forming a very large amount of poison in two massive waves shaped like fangs, which he then used to attack the middle right leg with great blunt force.

" **Poison Dragon's Twin Fang**!" he casted as it hit, getting a more vocal response from the monster as it scream in pain, making them Erik realize it weak-point. "Aim for the legs!" He called out as he dodge a swipe at his head by crouching down to his knees and jumping back when he had the chance.

"So no more." Sorano replied as she whipped out one of her keys. " **Open Gate of the Swan, Deneb**!" She called out as male Spirit with pale skin, baggy eyes and black hair which was long enough to reach his shoulders emerged. He wore a purple outfit consisting of some skinny pants and a leather jacket. The jacket had a pair of black wings attached to the arms and a white symbol in the back reminiscent of a flying white swan, specifically the pose of the constellation Cygnus. He also wore black boots, gloves and belt. "Deneb, think you can lend us a hand?" Sorano asked. Yeah that's asked, she has changed, or at least she's trying to so no more ordering around her spirits, plus Juvia had already seen him before during their training so she didn't make the whole ' _why are you black and not white like most swans are?_ ' comment, that lead to Deneb being even more depressed than usual for a full two hours.

"I guess, it's not like I have to fight this huge monster or anything." Deneb sarcastically shot back but none the less, agreed before he jumped high into the sky and attacked the demon with his lighting magic three times in a triangular pattern. " **Summer Triangle**!" Deneb casted as he landed the three hit combo, sending the target skidding back a few feet, while still showing signs of having lighting in his system since he was still having muscle spasms now and again.

"Thanks a bunch Deneb." Sorano acknowledged of her spirit, earning a nod and small smile back from him as he landed next to her. Juvia was happy to see that Sorano was really changing for the better, much like she did after phantom came down but she didn't dwell on it for long as she noticed Natsu had pulled back from a failed spell as the demon has caught on was no barreling down at him.

"I won't allow it, Water Slicer!" Juvia casted, creating a single wave of multiple blades that resembled scythes which she then used projectiles. The blades flew for the demons face and hit but it didn't seek to phase it was he chased after Natsu till it ran into the water wall. Natsu ducked under it and responded to it by breathing a large amount of air and releasing a large quantity of flames from his month aimed at the belly of the beast. It also didn't seem to do as much damage as it should have, shocking all of them. Natsu quickly jumped of there and landed next to Erik.

"Any idea why our attacks aren't doing shit to this thing?" Natsu asked him as the creature went back to trying to bust out of the wall.

"This things tuff, maybe we shouldn't hold back anymore, maybe that will do the trick." Erik told him loudly so that Sorano and Juvia could hear him, all of them nodding their heads to this as Natsu and Erik jumped out of the way as whips of water launched out of all four walls, heading for the beast. The Demon noticed this and fired off fireball after fireball to destroy them but didn't get the last six which whipped at the creatures legs, prompting it to scream in pain before the whips latched on to it and immobilized it giving Natsu and Erik an opening they couldn't miss. Natsu ignited both his hands in flames and then brought them together, creating a huge fireball over his head before he threw it at the creatures head.

" **Fire Dragons Brilliant Flame**!" He casted as the ball it home and exploded, once more the monster bellowed in pain but it didn't see Erik coming in from high above, aiming for his back.

" **Poison Dragons Fang Thrust**!" Erik yelled as he hit the demon right along the spine, getting more pained roars from it as it tried to shack him off. "Sorano! Now!" He called out to her, getting her to nob before Juvia made a hole in the water wall big enough for her to get out. All the while Erik feed more and more poison into the creatures wound. Natsu would also pitch in here and there as he shot at the beast toes and ankles, hoping the pain will bring it down as he couldn't use his magic with Erik still on the things back. Erik jumped up again and brought down his fist this time aiming a few inches lower than the last one. " **Poison Dragons Sharp Horn**!" He casted as he released a burst of his poison magic with the one hand point blank, causing 2nd degree burns this time. Natsu kept up his firing till he ran dry in both guns, something that Erik noticed and luckily, this was according to plan. "Salamander! Pass one over!" He yelled out to the pink haired male, Natsu nodded and threw the one in his left one over. Erik caught it, and quickly took out the spare magazine that Natsu had given him before the fight, this one filled with armor piecing rounds before reloaded the pistol and took aim with both hands (The gun has kickback/recoil for days and Erik still isn't used to it) and fired all seven rounds, three in the first wound, three in the second and the last one in the beast ear when it turned its ugly head to him. The beast bellowed in pain and agony as the wound slowly started to get to it and the poison in its system started taking effect. Erik jumped off at this part as his job was done for the moment. He handed Natsu back the pistol who put them away before he dashed forward towards the demon, before it could react, Natsu jumped high using his flames as boosters to rocket towards its face before he fired off a stream of fire from his right elbow, propelling him forward and increasing his stopping power before he called out his attack.

" **Fire Dragons Flame Elbow**!" he casted as he smashed his fist into the bridge of the demons nose, cracking the bone a bit going by the cracking sound he heard. He followed up by grabbing the demons massive nose by the tip with his left arm and placed his right hand on the biceps of his left arm, powering up another strike. " **Fire Dragons Grip Strike**!" Natsu casted as he fired off a large volume of dragons-fire at the creature's nose point-blank, getting another roar of pain from it was Natsu completely shattered the nose. This went one for another twenty minutes, Natsu and Cobra leading the attack with Sorano and Juvia getting a few hits him themselves but as the fight dragged one, Natsu started feelings the exhaustion catch up with him and the beast noticed and before Natsu could jump away, it swatted him off with a mean bitch slap, smashing him into the water wall at around 50mph.

"Natsu! You're paid for that!" Juvia yelled out scared for him as the wall was three times stronger than solid concrete, making collision with it a painful one indeed. She created two columns of water, which then started to rotate around each other and formed a helix that she launched at the demon's chest, causing medium damage this time. " **Water Nebula**!" she casted out as the spell made contact. Before the beast could recover, Erik got his brand of payback as he swung his arm in its direction, generating a very large number of scale-shaped masses of poison, which he then rapidly sent flying at the demons two rear legs in consecutive reprises.

" **Poison Dragon's Scales**!" He casted as they hit, the monster now showing visible signs of slowing down to their onslaught as it's hit got little more sloppy, it moved with less grace than it did before and it tried to get through the wall three more times only to be blocked and target by poison and water. This went on for another few minutes, by which time Erik was really felling the exhaustion start to catch up to him as well. He made a sloppy drive bomb and missed dreadfully. The demon noticed this and sent a wave at him, catching him off guard and throwing him into the barrier as well, with burns of his chest and arms. Juvia panicked here as they didn't plan for both dragon slayers to be hit so she quickly erected another water wall in front of him just as the demon was about to reach him, sadly her magic was running low as well as she had to contain a massive wall at all strength for about 20 minutes now so the beast need only hit the wall three times before he shattered like glass, showering Erik in the remnants of it. Help arrived in the form of Deneb who swooped in and grabbed the man before the beast could do anything. Better yet another contender entered the fight when a large ball of blue fire smashed into the knee of the right middle leg, causing the demon to wobble for a bit before another ball of blue fire smashed into the rear right leg, causing the beast to stumble and loss his footing before falling down. Juvia breathed a sigh of relief at this.

"Man you guys can't last a second without me, can you?" A feminine voice spoke behind her, she turned and saw a fair skinned women with golden eyes and black hair she kept at shoulder length, tied into a high ponytail to keep most of it from her face. She wore eastern style armor with black and gold being the main color traits, she also wore armored boots and vambraces, leaving her hands free and unguarded, and judging from the fact that her left hand was still smoking, she was the one who threw those fireballs.

"Thank you, Azure. I don't think I could have covered that." Juvia thanked her, revealing her to be the silver key spirit, **Key of the Flame Keeper** -Azure."

"Don't thank me yet, by the way, Sorano was able to summon Appi in time so that other flame user should be fine." She told Juvia as she noticed the beast stand up like nothing happen. This pissed her off as like most wizards or spirits, she took pride in her fire, so to see this creature shrug like it was nothing really got to her, which she showed when her once black hair burst into blue flames and her eyes combusted into golden flames. "Alright you overgrown freak of nature, how's this for size!?" She yelled as she gathered large amounts of fire into the palm of her hand, before she threw it at the beast-the flames shaping themselves into a giant trident. "Flame Trident!" She casted as the spear impacted with its broken nose, furthering the wounds and burns on it. She didn't show mercy as she fired off four more at it: One at his nose again, another two at the front legs and the last one at the wound on its back that. Making the demon scream out in agony.

'That's good." Juvia thought to herself as she felt relieved to hear that Natsu was fine. Deneb landed right next to them and set Erik down on his two feet. He looked shaken but alright. "Where's Sorano?" He asked as he noticed her two spirits but not her. Juvia let down the wall when it became apparent that the creature's front legs were injured, making the possibility of it making a run for it slim. When she did Erik could see Sorano kneeling down with the **Gate of the Bison** -Appi next to heal, he was tending to Natsu's wounds. Appi himself had a unique design to him. He was a large (11ft tall) six-legged bison. He had white fur, a brown face with blue eyes, his tongue was sticking out even though his mouth was closed leading to the conclusion he couldn't put it back in. He wore simply blue 7th century Japanese robes with white pants and black shoes. He had just finished healing up Natsu who stood up as well to join the fight.

Sorano herself was kneeling on one knee as she took aim with the ' _The_ _Hale'_ at the demons chest. She was sweaty and breathing heavily but Erik knew she was just stressed from summoning three spirits at once. Once the beast realized that the cage it was in had vanished, it made a mad dash to escape, running right into her sights. "Goodbye, you ungodly mistake." She whispered as she pulled the fire and sent a high powered rocket armed with a depleted uranium warhead.

The beast never saw it coming.

The rocket slammed into its chest, ripping into the chest cavity and exposing the outer left lung, it appeared the rocket didn't do as much damage as they hoped as even injured the beast was still moving and even more pissed off than before. Natsu caught Sorano though was she nearly dropped to the ground and all three spirits vanished, leading to the conclusion that she simply ran out of magic energy. "Let's finish this. I got enough in the tank for one more big one, you?" Natsu asked them as he laid Sorano behind them.

"I got about two strikes left if I push it." Erik told them as he gathered what power he had left.

"Juvia has one attack left, that water wall really drained her." Juvia told him as the beast stood back up but with heavy difficulty, making them wonder just what it thing was if he could still fight with its wounds as its chest was ripped open, it was covered with grievous 3rd degree burns, it's legs must have been in serious pain and all that poison in its veins should have been slowing it down much more than this, even killed it.

"Scatter!" Natsu yelled as he scooped up Sorano and jumped for the trees while Juvia turned into water to avoid the hit and Erik jumped to the side. Just as the creature was in the centre of them, all fired off the attacks with everything they had. Natsu put Sorano down and swiped his arms out in a circular fashion, creating a powerful and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barraged the left side and legs with explosive waves of fire. Juvia created over 20, 14ft-long jagged blades of water and launched them at the creature's right side.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**!"

" **Water Slicer: Doom blades**!"

The two attacks hit home with devastating results, ripping and burning their way through well over 4ft of flesh and bone. Erik saw his chance and manipulated the sound in demon's immediate vicinity into twenty little blue orbs of compressed sound, each one of them orbiting around the creature for a few seconds before they activated, sending high yield sound wave after sound wave at the demon from all sides. " **Wall…of SOUND**!" Erik casted as the spell kept on hitting him, each sound wave stronger and more deadly than the last, destroying its sense of hearing and balance while rupturing key areas of the body. This attack went on for another couple seconds before it ended. The demon stood for a few moments before it collapsed in a pile of broken bone and muscle.

"Think that did it?" Juvia asked as she reformed into her usual body, barely able to stand from the drain this battle had on her.

"It had too…no why that things getting up ever again." Natsu breathed out as he was as tired as hell, thanking the heavens he didn't take that thing one by himself for he'll be dead.

"I hope it did." Juvia commented as they all begun to walk away till Erik stopped and lifted his hand to stop them

"Wait…I think this guy's dead…but just to be sure…let's check for pulse." Erik told them as he didn't want to take _any_ chances with, even if it was down, it didn't mean it was out. Something he learned fighting Natsu.

"I see where you're going with this." Natsu told him as he figured out what Erik wanted and they both turned to face the demon's body and gathered what was left of the magic power into their guts while taking in large volumes of air

" **Poison/Fire Dragon ROAR**!" They both casted as they let loose their signature breath attacks aimed for the chest of the beast, utterly ripping the chest cavity apart and sending orangs and ribs flying with a display of fire and gore.

"…Yep…no pulse…" Natsu huffed out, completely drained from that. Erik nodded his head before they both picked up Sorano and carried back to town, too tired to do it separately. However tired and banged up they may be, you should see the other guy.

After all they got to walk away from this.

21st July x784 Fiore, Worth Woodsea forest, near Cait Shelter 18:30

They spent the next two days resting and relaxing back at the hotel. The day they got back they had all collapsed on their beds and slept for a solid 13 hours before waking up, Juvia had went to get them some food, Sorano ran for the bathroom as she really wanted a bath, Erik went to call Racer about Cubelios and Natsu called Makarov to inform him of their success, he was surprised to hear that his team was looking for some model but the old man never told him why. They then relaxed for the rest of their time there with got to know each other better, especially the girls. Leaving Erik and Natsu to their own devices for the most part as they always talked whenever the two of them weren't around so they didn't know what was happening but they didn't seem to mind as they talked about their own things.

Till this night.

Erik had gone to town to use the Onsen there as the girls said that it was a great place but neglected to tell Natsu. Long story short, they cornered him and told them what they wanted out of their evening which then lead to the most steamy (only) threesome Natsu had ever been in which went on for three whole hours. They stopped when Natsu noticed Erik's scent coming nearer to the hotel. Sadly for them Erik had heard them from across town but didn't seem to a shit about it, apparently, this wasn't the first time he heard people being _intimate_ with one another. The next day they said their goodbyes and left for their separate guilds.

22nd July x784 Magnolia, construction site of Fairy Tail's guildhall 09:00

"Welcome back Natsu, how was the job?" Mira asked him with her usual kind smile as he approached the bar, not noticing the looks most had when they saw him.

"It was great, that demon put up a real good fight but we took it down, isn't that right Juvia?" Natsu replied as he lifted his fist in victory and drawing everyone attention to Juvia who stood next to him. This is when Lucy decided to approach them.

"We heard about it, by the way, who _did_ you work with during the job?" Lucy asked as she, Erza, Gray and Happy walked up to them, a bit pissed as their last job was successful to an extant but the whole hunt for Natsu's secret girlfriend ended with a dead end as Christina did know him but that's only because Natsu likes to pass through town and get rid of stray bandits from time to time so everyone there knew him. Levy was able to confirm it as the area does have a high count of bandit sightings.

"Oh two wizards by the name Erik and Sorano if I'm not mistaken." Juvia answered, not at all worried about them making the connection as the two use code-names

"You must be Juvia then?" Erza noted as she took in the girl's appearance, she didn't look like the kind of girl Natsu would go for but up till recently, she didn't know he was interested in dating, period.

"Yes, please to meet you. I was wondering if I could join the guild." Juvia replied bashfully, still not to be back in the guildhall but still wishing to join.

"Of course you can, we let Lucy join why not you?" Happy said as he floated overhead, getting a furious response from Lucy.

"Shut it you damn cat!" Lucy yelled as she started chasing the feline around the place, getting a laugh out of everybody present.

"But on to other matters Natsu, we heard you're a saint now, is it true?" Erza asked, wondering how he did on that last job but saving it for later.

"As true as Makarov is a prev! So how does it feel Gray, how does it _feel_?" Natsu said, rubbing the actual medal in Gray's face before Gray knocked it away.

"Damn you flame-brain, you just wait..." Gray started but Natsu interrupted him again with another one liner.

"What yer gonna do Gray? What yer gonna _do_?" Natsu asked, all smug over the medal that he was now shining with a cloth and 'medal polish', really? Enraged by this Gray threw the first punch which landed on Natsu's check and threw him into Elfman. Elfman responded by throwing poor nearby Droy into Bisca, which prompted an angry Alzack to fire on Elfman but miss and hit Laki. Pretty soon the entire guild was in a massive brawl with almost every member involved. Lucy, Makarov, Mira, Erza and Juvia watched on as Natsu decked Nab into Max, sending the both of them flying Gray.

"Shouldn't you stop this?" Lucy asked Erza who just sat there.

"Not yet, those two deserve to release some steam every once in a while." Erza responded to her with a smile, happy to see the two of them acting like usual.

"Lucy, while we on the job, we found some keys you might like so here." Juvia said suddenly as she handed Lucy the three gate keys Sorano had given up to her, it was worth it to see the stars in her eyes as Lucy locked eyes with what Juvia was handing her.

"No WAY! You guys got THREE Zodiac gate keys on that job!?" Lucy asked/yelled, stopping the fight as everyone had heard her. Natsu who was in the middle of punching Wakaba in the face repeatedly, stop what he was doing and approach them again.

"Sure did, we didn't know they were at the time but they looked like the ones you carried around so we thought you would like them." Natsu told her, not revealing too much and making it sound like he didn't know their true power.

"Really, you're just giving them to me?" Lucy asked, not sure how to respond to this as the last two time she got a golden key from Natsu exploits, it wasn't a pleasant experience either way.

"Yeah, how many celestial Spirits Wizards do you think we know in the first place?" Natsu asked, confused by her question as both of them weren't celestial wizards and in turn couldn't use them. He would have thought about it more if it wasn't for the fact Lucy engulfed both him and Juvia in a crashing hug to show her gratitude.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lucy repeatedly said as she added more strength to the hug, crushing them both and getting everyone to laugh at Natsu pain as Juvia had used her water body to slip out.

 **Done and that include this arc of the story, I will not write anything about the Loke arc as it pretty much goes the same way as it did in cannon so next chapter will start the Tower of Heaven arc which will have a few surprises in store, also we will get to see more of Ultear and Meredy in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and review, comment or PM your opinions and ideas. Next update will be for True Salamander then this again. And yeah I added Sorano to his bed, I felt like it, besides she's one we don't know who she's paired with as her friends don't seen interested nor is she interested in them so here she is.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter. I would like to apologise for the lack of updates with this story and my other three, I have no excuse other than my computer crashed and I as too lazy to rewrite all the lost chapters. I'm hoping that this chapter will be at least 5k words to make up for that. With True Salamander, I was forced to skip some parts as due to that little laptop issue. Anyway, this will be the start of the Tower of Heaven arc so please review so I know what you guys want, I'm open to suggestions as always.**

23th July x784 Magnolia, construction site of Fairy Tail's guildhall 09:30"

"Wait, wait, wait, you mean to tell me while we're busting our asses killing some beast, you guys were at a spa?!" Natsu asked his teammates, it had been a day since he and Juvia returned from their quest and ere currently seated by a table along with Grey, Lucy, Happy and Erza.

"Well we had some time after the job so we took a quick break at Hosenka, what the big deal?" Grey asked back, he didn't really care that Natsu missed out as he was out on an S-class mission which he would have loved to do.

"Well you could have least waited for us dammit." Natsu whined as his head landed on the table in depression, leaving Juvia to pat his back in support.

"Aye, we got into a really big pillow fight but Lucy isn't so good." Happy added as he landed on the table.

"It's not my fault Gray and Erza somehow turn pillows into weapons!" Lucy defended herself as losing a pillow fight is never a good thing.

"You're over exaggerating." Happy said as he waved his paw at her.

"Gray threw a pillow, a damn pillow so hard it made a hole in the wall while Erza knocked out an attendant with one." Lucy reminded him as those pillows hit like rocks.

"Sounds like Erza." Natsu said as he remembered Erza could go overboard when she was having fun.

"It wasn't my fault he didn't knock before entering." Erza defended herself as he drank her morning coffee, not feeling guilty in the slightest.

"What else happen while we were gone, the moon fall from the sky?" Natsu asked, playing along with them so they don't catch on.

"Nothing like that but it turns out Loke is a Celestial Spirit." Lucy told him as she took out his key to show him and Juvia.

"Pretty boy Loke is a spirit, don't you have to pure of heart or something." Natsu asked, he felt like playing around today and this was a good chance to do so.

'I dint think so since Lucy had that prevvy cow man." Grey answered as he recalled the 'tendencies' of the cow.

"Oh yeah, you're right there ice-block." Natsu shot back.

"I don't think that's a requirement." Lucy muttered.

"If I may, what happened?" Juvia asked, she felt this was a good time to join the conversation and try to become their friend again.

"Oh well at first we didn't know and shortly after Phantom Lord, Loke was acting strange and even broke up with all of his girlfriends." Happy told her.

"Yeah I remember that, he wasn't really himself." Natsu nodded as he and Juvia listen to them.

"Anyway, after dropping Lucy some hints, he just quit the guild and vanished, we were really concerned for him." Grey said as he got his order of a hot soup. "Don't worry he re-joined after all this was cleared up." He added when he saw Juvia frown.

"Anyway he was in trouble with the Celestial Spirit King and was banned from the Celestial Spirit world for it…he was dying." Lucy told them with a sad frown as she remembered his guilt and death wish.

"That sounds awful!" Juvia said as she placed her hands on front of her mouth in disgust.

"Yeah but Lucy here was able to convince the King to reconsider so now Loke is one of her spirits, the leader of the Zodiac." Grey said as he pointed to Lucy with a grin as she blushed at the extra attention.

"Oh, isn't that the Lion spirit?" Natsu said.

"Yes it is, how did you know that?" Erza asked, Natsu wasn't one to remember things outside of fighting and celestial spirits wasn't his favourite topic.

"I remember Levy mentioning it a while ago, it stuck out in my memory because I knocked out Gray that day." Natsu told her, silently thanking Erik for giving his that crash course of making up excuses on the spot that don't sound like bullshit.

"You didn't knock me out!" Grey yelled at him.

"But you let Happy draw on your face, you can't tell me you were awake and allowed him." Natsu shot back with a shit eating grin but before it could escalate into a full blown brawl, Erza interjected.

"Oh, Lucy didn't you have something to tell us?" Erza asked her new friend before a brawl broke out that she would have to stop, she wasn't in the mood.

"Oh yeah! Loke swung by earlier and gave me these." Lucy said as she pulled out five small papers slips.

"Are those tickets to where I think they are?" Grey said as he saw the name of the place on then tickets.

"Yup! We have 5 tickets to Akame Beach Resort, three whole days of sun, surf and relaxation." Lucy said as she gave one each to Erza, Grey, Juvia and Natsu.

"Wait why five? I'm here too!" Happy yelled, this was racism!

"I don't think you'll need a ticket Happy." Grey said as he never heard of a place that charged him before, normally Natsu just paid for himself.

"Last I checked, pets don't need one." Erza added, not seeing how Happy grew shocked at her insinuating he was just a pet or something.

"Oh Erza, how could you be so cruel?" happy moaned as he developed an aura of depression at Erza callus words.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Juvia asked as Happy floated over to the corner to sulk.

"Yeah, give him a couple minutes and he'll be back to normal." Natsu assured her as he left to start packing, well that was the plan but a messenger bird fly in.

"Message for Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail!" The little creature chirped as it landed on the table.

"That would be me, from who?" Natsu asked, he didn't have that many contacts outside the guild.

"This is a job assignment straight from the Magic Council!" The bird chirped as it bounced around. This surprised them as this didn't happened often as even Makarov got his in the mail or when he went for the meetings.

"Those old fogs, what could they want? Play message." Natsu told the bird, even if Lucy only just figured out that it was a magical bird similar to the one Mire sends Makarov.

"There is a large group of bandits north of Magnolia who are harassing travellers, unknown number but has been estimated to be over 200 of them. You are to hunt down and arrest them with haste." The bird relied to him.

"What! Why they need a saint for that? We could have done that in an hour?" Natsu raged as this wasn't anything near the saint level he knew Makarov did from time to time, hell this was A-class, maybe low rank S-class. His team could have done this in no time flat.

"Regardless Natsu, an assignment from the council can't be ignored. We'll meet you there after you're done." Erza told him as she gripped his shoulder, she found it fishy but it was an order none the less.

"What I want to know is why now, they can't be that big of a deal if they only show up now." Grey asked as he could see Natsu point of view on the matter which got them all thinking about it till Lucy come to her own conclusion on the matter.

"Maybe they hazing him, he is the newest member." Lucy suggested to the group as a whole.

'Why do I have a felling a certain blue haired pretty boy has something to do with this? But why send me away, he can't see me as that big of a threat yet.' Natsu thought to himself as he thought of the way the timeline has changed and how much of his knowledge is still useful.

"Alright Erza, I'll meet you there just after this little detour." Natsu told her with a smirk as he turned and walked back to his house to pack. 'Oh I got to pass by the architect's consultant offices and see if they can't build me another house while we're gone, Meredy will definitely need her own room…maybe bathroom as well. Hmmm Juvia can pick out that stuff, maybe Cana can help her' Natsu thought to himself as he walked along till he saw someone he wanted to talk to along the way.

"Cana! Wait up!" Natsu called as he raced to meet with the resident bar queen, Cana herself was surprised to see him still in town, she thought he would be on his way to that beach resort with his team.

"Natsu? What are you still doing in town, I thought you were leaving with Lucy and crew?" Cana asked him once he caught up with her.

"I was but something came up so I'm joining them later, anyways I need your help with something." Natsu told her before he led her down the road.

"Really what?" Cana asked with a raised brow.

"Well my little sister is coming to stay and I was hoping you could help give some ideas on how a 13 year old girl's room should look." Natsu asked of her with a slightly nervous smile. He gave Cana a look to tell her to play along since they were still in public which she luckily caught on.

"You have a sister?" Cana asked as this was news to her.

"Yeah we were separated as kids but she has been taken care by monks, she got word of my survival and sent me letter, I was hoping to renovate my place since I only have one bedroom." Natsu told her as they walked along the bridge, waving at some dudes on a boat.

"I see…well I could spare some time, besides this could be fun." Cana replied after putting some thought into it and deciding she would, it wasn't like she had some duty to fulfil today.

"Thanks a bunch, I don't really know a lot about girls." Natsu thanked as he they walked through the marker, both window shopping for anything they would need.

"I could figure." Cana remarked as she remember how 'boy' his house was, no way in hell a girl had step foot in that place before her.

"So how are things been?" Natsu asked, wishing to move on from his poor choices in design. Luckily for him, his girlfriend was in a forgiving mood.

"Not so bad, the guild hall is going smoothly and people can take jobs again. I just returned from one myself." Cana told him as she walked up to a stand and brought a cone of ice-cream for herself.

"Really what was it?" Natsu asked as he just bought a bottle of water before they both moved on.

"I just had to give some people their fortunes, the usual." Cana told him as she shrugged her shoulders, it wasn't anything of great importance.

"Oh, well them why don't you take a more combat related one or even one of those decoding quests Levy loves so much?" Natsu asked her with a curious face.

"Thanks but no thanks, fighting isn't my style and those decoding quest aren't easy." Cana rebuked with a smirk as she continued to eat her treat.

"You could still do them Cana, I know your smart enough to so why?" Natsu pressed, he wanted an honest answer from her about this and he wasn't going to back down, she stopped for a moment to think about before replying to him in a softer tone.

"…I suppose...up till now I didn't really have the self-confidence to try them. I was always so hung up about becoming S-Class that I never really did anything else." Cana told him as she remembered how she would get all depressed around that time of year and how she got in into her head that Gildarts would only accept her if she was S-class like him, she really felt stupid about it now seeing how he would accept her for just being her, not her wizarding rank or power but for the person she had become.

"That's dumb, Cana there's a reason that gramps keeps picking you, he sees that you have the potential, so what if Mira and Erza become S-class before you, so what if Erza is the youngest person to achieve the rank?" Natsu told her as he took her hands into his own and looked her directly in the eye.

"You're not making me feel better." Cana remarked as he seriously had to work on his pep talks.

"My point is: that those factors don't matter at all. You can still become S-class, Hell you could take Erza's title as the strongest women in the whole guild if you tired!" Natsu finished with his usual passion, shocking her that he thought she could surpass the queen of the fairies herself, not even Mira in her prime could do that.

"How the hell would I usurp the throne of the Fairy queen?" Cana asked him as they reached the agency, it wasn't much but it was decent sized 3 storey building with lots of plants out front.

"Hard work that is, I can help you with the training and I'm pretty sure we can rope in Levy to help with the tutoring." Natsu told her as he counted off all the people they could ask for help in his one hand, granted it wasn't much they those few could really be game changers.

"Hmm, you know that could work." Cana told him after she thought about it for a while and found that his plan had a lot of benefits with little risks, after all there was nothing wrong with guild mates helping each other out from time to time.

"Of course it will, not come on we're here." Natsu replied as he led her into the building by the hand, missing the smirk on her face at the gesture.

"Why is he so excited about this?" Cana muttered to herself with a smile as he kinda liked the attention from him.

"Welcome to Buzzy Architect, how can I help you?" The attendant manning the desk asked them once they made to it.

"Hi, I would like to speak to an architect about redoing my house, Makarov Dreyer recommended you." Natsu told her kindly as he took out a small letter from gramps and gave it to the attendant to loom over.

"Oh yes, Fairy Tail's guild master! Are you a member of the guild?" She asked him once she read the full thing, it was nice to get more business from clients recommending them to others, it showed you were worth someone spreading word about their product or in this case services.

"Yes, yes I am, my names Natsu Dragneel and this is my guild mate, Cana Alberona." Natsu introduced himself and Cana to her.

"Oh yes, I recognise you, please wait a moment while I see if there are any available consultant for you to talk to." The attendant asked of him once she recognised the new saint but repressing any fan girl tendencies to do her job, besides, he and the brunette seemed close.

"It's alright, take your time." Natsu said as he and Cana went to stand by the waiting area.

"So what do you plan for the training?" Cana asked him, she wanted to have an idea of what to expect.

"Well first physical fitness, I can't count the number of fights that boil down to just a bare fisted brawl, I mean Erza has her swords but that sort of her thing." Natsu told her as he thought about all the times quests didn't even need that much magic.

"So what, I gotta join a gym?" Cana asked, she didn't even know if Magnolia had any gyms to speak of.

"Well yeah, I did even Popsicle stick did, when we're done here I'll show you the place, the rates are a little pricy but it's worth it." Natsu told her with a surprised look as he thought she knew about them, the town had three gyms after all.

"Alright if you say so." Cana conceded to him as he would know beast about keeping in shape.

"Sorry for the wait, please make your way to office number 12, Mr Akira will be waiting for you." The attendant called to them as she pointed to the left hallway which had a staircase.

"Thank you, we'll be on our way." Cana thanked her she they both made their way up, it didn't take that long to get to the 2nd floor and find the door they were looking for, and all of them are labelled after all. Natsu knocked on the door twice in quick secession

"Come in." a voice on the other side called out to them as they both entered the office to find a their man, he as in his late 50s going by the greying hair and the glasses but he seemed rather proud of his work as there were awards both on the desk and on the shelf to the left, behind the desk as the window which allowed one to view the yard.

"Is this office 12?" Natsu asked they both entered.

"Well that's what it says on the door, my name is Mr Aden Akira, and I will be your architectural consultant today, how can I help you." The man chuckled as he gestured to the three seat in front of his desk which they both sat in, leaving the middle one free.

"Hello my name is Natsu Dragneel and this is my guild mate, Cana Alberona. I'm hoping of tearing down my old house in the woods and replacing it with a newer one." Natsu told him.

"In the woods, do you have running water and electricity that far out?" Mr Akira asked him as in the past he had to work with people who lived that far out who had neither.

"No, just water I make use of candles for lighting." Natsu told him as he was hardly ever there so he never saw the need to connect power to the place.

"Would you like your new dwelling to have electrical lighting and outlets?" Mr Akira asked of him as he knew someone in the power company who could help with that.

"Yes, that would be great." Natsu answered him as he thought of all the stuff they would no need that required power.

"Good, how big is your current house and what is the size of the property it sits on?" Mr Akira asked, he needed to know the size of the canvas he was to paint on to know how to paint, so to speak.

"Well the current place is pretty small at around 110 metres squared, the property itself is pretty big as it's around 1670 metres squared." Natsu told him, surprising the man that he would own so much land out of the city but he remembered land outside of the city was much cheaper.

"I see we can do a lot with that space, what kind of design were you looking for?" Mr Akira asked he started to take noted on these points.

"I'm not so sure there, which do you think would fit the East forest best?" Natsu told him as he never put much thought into design like this.

"Oh that would definitely be Stuart design, the brickwork may seem simple but it keeps the house feeling like a part of the forest around it, for interior, I would suggest Rustic interiors, nothing makes a home feel so good more than handcrafted furniture and design." Mr Akira recommended as he pulled out a binder which had pictures and illustrations of the things he was talking about and showed them both which impressed Natsu as the design would fit perfectly with the surroundings.

"Really, that sounds simple, I like simple." Natsu told him with a smile as Mr Akira put away the binder before picking up his pen and notepad again.

"Thank you sir, now what are the rooms and or additions you'll looking for?" Mr Akira asked of him.

"Well I'm already living with a roommate but we share a room. We'll be having another, my sister moving in soon so I would like the new house to have three maybe four bedroom, two bathrooms to kept morning routine going, a kitchen, lounge, and study-oh can the lounge have a nice bog fireplace for those winter nights?" Natsu listed off as he thought of all the stuff he could place into his new house.

"It most certainly can have one sir, in fact these days' people forget how nice it is to have a fireplace even if it just sits there, it adds character." Mr Akira agreed with him as he loved old timey fireplaces and never liked it when clients insisted that they not be included. "I know right, I need more details on how you would like the room to be designed and built." Mr Akira asked again as he needed more than that to start drawing up plans.

"Well if you can fit one, the master bedroom can have its own bathroom and has to be big enough to take a Large King sized bed." Cana suggested as she knew he would need a bed that big if was planning to have girls over.

"Yes, and the other rooms?" Mr Akira asked, keeping his thoughts about why they would need a bed that big to himself.

"They should able to fit Queen sized beds as well, oh and all the rooms should have enough space to place all the necessary bedroom stuff in like wardrobes, dressers and nightstands, you know the usual." Natsu added to his list.

"Alright then, any other things?" Mr Akira asked as he had already written 4 pages full if notes and ideas about this.

"Well Cana here can tell you more about the room design since I don't know much about girls." Natsu said as he gestured to Cana to finish up that part.

(Later)

"Well that was nice."

"Yeah plus I like the fact they'll be done in just a week with everything."

"How the hell are they gonna be able to finish everything so quick?"

"There the same people master contracts to fix up the guild hall whenever we go overboard."

"Oh, well why aren't they fixing it now?"

"Makarov wanted all of us to help build the new hall, apparently, the first master and the other three founding members build the first one by themselves so he wanted us to do the same with the new one."

"Oh…well I hope we can do our part then, anyway I gotta head home, I gotta pack for a quest and a vacation while moving everything of value into storage since I told them to destroy everything they made on site."

24th July x784 Akame Resort 11:00"

The Fairy Tail mages were really having fun at Akane Resort, the sun, the sand and the great atmosphere left them in a great mood, true Natsu wasn't present but that didn't stop them. Erza was wearing her black two piece bikini, Lucy wore her white one while Juvia wore a blue one. Grey chose to wear a light and dark blue pair of trucks while Happy wore his yellow trucks and swimming cap. Lucy had decided to take a wakeboarding while being towed by a tamed killer whale. Grey and Erza were playing a game of beach volley ball to the side. After a while Lucy came back to shore and sat with Juvia who hadn't really done much since they got there.

"Hey Juvia. Why don't you want to swim?" Lucy asked the water mage as she thought Juvia would feel more at home by the water but since they arrived, she only entered the water once and since then, she was looking at the sea like it was lava. She also noticed Happy giggling evilly.

"Well you see…" Juvia began as she remembered her small conversation with Happy. It was earlier when she took advantage and tried to teach the cat some oceanology.

"Happy. Do you know why the waters here arm even though they are colder further out?" Juvia asked.

"That's easy, cause I peed in it" Happy said as he giggled, causing the woman to stare at him in slight horror.

"Because that's not pure water, not water at all." She finished with a small pause. Lucy just looked at her confused by her words but before she could wonder more about it, she saw that Happy was having some fun….by snatching Grey's trucks.

"Give me back my boxers you damn cat!" Gray screamed as he jumped into the water so that the waist deep water would hide his shame, they were on a public beach after all and he had no interest in the security detaining him for public indecently…not again.

"No way, you don't need them anymore!" Happy told him with an evil Happy smirk as he floated above Grey knowing if Grey jumped, his package would be seen by all. Erza just sighed at her friends' antics.

"Don't use that to cover yourself up!" Lucy demanded, her eyes were wide in shock as Grey used his magic to create a 'censor' block to hide himself from all four sides.

"Gray is certainly creative!" Juvia commented on Gray's technique.

"Oopsis daisy!" Happy said as he 'dropped trucks in his hand on top of a nearby palm tree.

Juvia decided this would be a great time to tease her former love interest so she took a deep breath, flushed her cheeks and screamed in a girly way, "KYAAA! A naked man!" Instantly, people all around the beach looked around before they spotted a naked Gray (His ice censorship bar had dissolved), trying to climb into a tree, where a pair of boxers were stuck.

"Crap!" Gray shouted before ran at full speed as a roaring crowd of angry bikini-clad women chased after him, "Holy-!" he screamed, barely able to dodge a thrown butcher knife that almost stuck him in his backside. How carry a butcher's knife to the damn beach?!

Happy and Juvia were practically rolling on the sand, struggling to breathe through the laughter. Lucy looked at Gray, who was trying to both dodge the knives and axes thrown at him and not being caught by the angry females. "That's really mean, you know…" Lucy said, wincing as Gray tripped and the women jumped at him and the 'punishment' began.

"Y-Yeah…can it really bent that way?" Erza asked as she watched one damn sadistic woman bend one of Gray's limb in a direction she was pretty sure wasn't meant to.

"Sorry but Juvia couldn't resist!" Juvia apologised as she tried to reign in her laughter, all the while shrill screams were echoing across the beach from Grey.

"I wonder where they got all those weapons from when all they're wearing are bikinis." Happy asked, causing Lucy to look at him with a sweat drop.

"That's what you're wondering about?!" Lucy yelled at the cat.

"Well yeah, Erza is the only one I know who used Requip magic so she can pull stuff out of nothing, what about them? Do all scary women have Requip magic?" happy thought aloud as he thought about the implications of such a thing, how many of Fairy tail's own girls would need more swords and axes? After a while, the women finally left behind a broken and battered Gray sprawled in the sand.

*Later that day*

A bandaged Gray was sitting on the sand grumbling while the others laughed at him, "Shou syons sof Sbitches!" he shouted with a massive dark aura, his voice muffled by the bandages.

"Huh? What are you saying?" Happy teased as he leaned down.

"We cannot understand you with all the bandages…" Lucy told him, sweat dropping in disbelief.

"Hmm? They beat you up so much that my beatings look like nothing!" Erza was impressed at the damages done to him. Cleary she had room for improvement if this was an outcome of she could get! Juvia sweat dropped at her words, remembering all the beatings she saw her give Natsu and Grey in the past, hell even her own encounter with the Fairy queen on Tenrou during the trials.

"Sorry about that Gray, Juvia didn't think they would be brutal." Juvia apologised as she help to wrap some bandages in him.

"Sits sokay…" Grey mumbled as she sat and let her do her thing, at least Natsu wasn't here to see this. After a while, they decided to play around in the sand with them building a life-sized version of Aquarius's body, it would have fooled anyone if not for the fact it was made of sand and Happy was the head. After that they all went back to the water after convincing Juvia is was safe to do so. Juvia and Lucy paddled the large floater while Erza and Grey lounged in it, Happy swam ahead of them.

(Meanwhile on the other side of the country)

"THIS is the quest the council thought a Saint should do?!" Natsu yelled as he smashed another one of the bandits head into the ground, it took him a while to find them and the camp was pretty large at around 400 (how they got so big without him knowing is beyond him) but seriously, it had only been 5 minutes and he had already taken down 54 of them!

"Who were you sons of bitches stealing from, old ladies and little kids, you know what, scratched that, I'm pretty sure old ladies and kids would have been too much for your weak asses." Natsu taunted as he faced the rest of the group, he had already burned more than a couple of their tents and his opening strikes had left small crater here and there but they didn't seem like they were willing to quit.

"Don't underestimate us you pink haired bastard!" one of them yelled as he jumped forward to slash at the dragon demon, but in all honestly he wasn't going so fast as some of the things Natsu had to contend with in the past so to him, he was a turtle.

"[sign] you just had to mention the hair." Natsu said as he dodged to the right to avoid the attack and quickly drew of his sirens and fired a shot through the man's shin, dropping him near instantly.

"Haaah! My leg!" the man screamed as she clutched at his bleeding and broken leg as the shot tore a hole an inch in size through it. This shocked the bandits as up till this point, Natsu had just been using low powered fire attacks and his fists.

"Anyone else want some their daily dose of iron?" Natsu asked as he pulled out his second firearm and looked at them with a bored expression.

"Idiots, get him, there's only of him and hundreds of us!" One of bandits rallied as he ran towards the slayer, leading his comrades to their doom, not that they knew that.

"Yeah!" they all cheered as they went on the offensive, figuring that by using sheer numbers, they would win, oh how wrong they were. The first wave were around 20 swordsmen, Natsu took aim and fired off 12 rounds of explosive rounds at the ground in front of them, knocking them back before he fired off 2 more rounds of explosive into the crowds, heedless of the pained screams from those the blast hit, he jumped back to avoid some blasts of magic before reloading and firing again, aiming for the limbs of the attackers, after he used up both clips, he was awarded with the pained cries of 14 people with holes through their arms or legs.

"Got you!" One had managed to get behind him and was going for a slash to take his head off but Natsu heard him coming.

"Think again." Natsu counted as he blocked the sword with his one pistol before a devastatingly well placed kick to his shin left him in the dirt grasping at his now fractured shin. "And another one bites the bites." Natsu said as he kicked the man in the face, rendering him knocked out. With another few placed shots, Natsu took down a further 30 bandits, which at which point he was starting to lose his cool. He put both pistol away and prepared to actually fight. The criminals took this as a sign that he as out of ammo and grew more confident in themselves.

"Alright, the idiots used up all his shots, let's get him." One of the them yelled she and four others charges at him, Natsu being himself, was able to dodged the first one, grab her by the arm and armpit, spin around the throw her back into the group, knocking them all back. Before they could even untangle themselves from dog pile, Natsu made his move and jumped into the air before landing a brutal knee drop on them, breaking bones on impact. Natsu quickly got to work with the rest of them.

This process repeated itself for around another 20 minutes before he had taken down around 312 of them, leaving the rest scared and demoralized. "How the hell it he still standing?!" One of the terrified survivors asked as Natsu dropped his latest victim, the poor bastard had his face bashed in with more than a few missing teeth before he was knocked out like the rest.

"How should I know, it's just one man for God's sake!" Another replied before the air was knocked out of him as with speeds, they still couldn't track, Natsu got in front of him and socked him with a heavy uppercut to the gut, making the guy cough up bile and blood.

"Don't use the lord's name in vain, lest he curse you too." Natsu told him before giving his a mean bitchslap which sent him to the floor, out of the fight. He would have continued if not for a feint sound he heard. He stopped and looked around, not caring there were still active targets in play as they were too scared try, it took him a while but he found the sound was coming from collapsed church. He quickly pulled out sirens and reloaded before he made his way towards it.

"If any of you try to run, I'll put a bullet through your balls, got it?" Natsu ordered them as he made his way towards it.

"Yes sir!" They all said as they stood stiff, not at all in the mood to test if he was willing to do so. Satisfied with this, he made his way closer to the old building, it wasn't the so much the sounded that was drawing him in but what the sound was, it sounded like cries and laboured breathing. As Natsu got inside, he saw that most of the place was ruin but there was an intact table with a couple chairs near a cellar door. This confused him as he was simple bandits. Fearing the worse, Natsu called out.

"Stay clear of the door, I'm blowing it open!" Natsu yelled as he waited another 5 seconds before he took aim and fired on the lock, blowing it apart and taking most of the wooden door with it. Once it opened the remains and stepped inside, he was stunned stiff at what he saw.

All around him were cells with women and children locked up, some were chained to the wall while others were tied to chairs. All of them were very pale and skinny, telling him they had been down here for a while. All of this reminded him of that went down at the Tower of Heaven for so long ago that he froze, till he heard a voice call out with a small smidge of hope.

"We saved." One of the women chained to a wall called out as she looked up at the light source, her tired and beaten voice knocked Natsu back to reality as he run inside and started busting open door with well places shots and snapping chains and laying the people down gently on the floor.

"Are you all alright, any injured, elderly?" he asked as he hurried around helping.

"Yes, the injured are kept further in where they kill them, they aren't any elderly." One of the victims replied as he let her down from her chains, luckily she was able to stand and started to help out with the rescue.

"How did you all end up here?" Natsu asked as he broke out another 7 people before lighting a fire on the middle to help keep them warm.

"We were captured, they raided out villagers and caravans and took us here." One of the children told him as one of the women help the boy out of the cell.

"Why would bandits need to kidnap people?" Natsu asked as he carried a clearly weaken and dehydrated older women out of the cell and laid her by the fire to warm up.

"There aren't bandits, their monsters!" one of the children cried as he buried his face into the chest of who Natsu assumed was his mother.

"What did he mean by that?" Natsu asked, this place wasn't making any sense at all!

"He meant that we are meant to serve as sacrifices' or….or…pleasure items to Tartarus." Of the younger girls told him, he was nearly floored by this, the worst part was the people here ranged from 12 yrs. to 40 so Natsu didn't dare ask who was for what.

"What! How they keep this from people?" Natsu asked, how was this not on the quest letter, it should have been the first thing on it for God's sake!

"They threatened to kill us if anyone dared speak of this." One of the older women told him as she tended to the wounded the others had brought in.

"…Alright, I need to go 'ask these bastards about this mess, can any of you help those who aren't in a condition to help themselves?" Natsu asked as he was in the mood to up and murder some fools.

"Y-yeah, we can do that." The same women told him as she received nods of approval from the rest.

"Good, stay down here, at least here you'll be safe, ironically." Natsu muttered as he left the cellar and went back to the field. He was slightly happy to see that none of them at left but it did little to improve his mood.

"Do any of you fell like explaining to me what the fuck is going on?" Natsu asked the group at large as he stood in front of them all.

"W-what do you me-!" one of them tried to excuse but was stopped when Natsu put a bullet through his head.

"Bang!" the shot was an explosive one as it reduced his head into nothing more than a bloody mess of bone and brain matter, dropping the now headless corpse to the floor, scaring the shit out of them.

"Anyone else fell like testing my patience?" Natsu asked, not starting to look more and more pissed.

"We don't kn-!" another tried to plead but he was met with the same

"Bang!" this shot tore through his chest, carving up his torso and destroying his heart, his body hit the floor just as he passed away.

"Tell me what the fuck is going on before I start blasting off testicles and feeding them to the person standing next to you." Natsu ordered with a calm tone that was only betrayed by the sheer fury on his face, making it clear he was very willing to carry out that threat which got them taking.

"We're just capture them alright!" one of the brave ones yelled out before he was shot too.

"Bang!" the shot took of his genitals and dropped the man to the floor as he clutched at his ruined reproductive organs.

"My balls, god he shot me in the balls!" he cried in pain and panic as he tried to stop the bleeding before passing out from pain.

"Why did you do that!? He was talking!?" one of them yelled at the dragon slayer but he was quickly answered when Natsu burst into flames, showing just how high his flames of emotion were riding

"BECAUSE IT TOOK YOU SICK FUCKS TWO CHANCES TO TALK AND DON'T YOU DARE GET WITH ME OR YOUR NEXT, IS THAT CLEAR!" Natsu ordered them as the flames even higher into the sky, making them visible from miles away.

"Crystal." They all piped, scared shitless.

"Good, now you are going to tell me what I want to know and for every lie or excuse, that will be a random limb blown off, is that clear?" Natsu asked, still surrounded by a pillar of flames.

"Yes sir." They all piped.

"Good, now spill." Natsu ordered as the pillar of flames morphed into a dragon glaring down at them.

 **Well that is finished, as you can see Natsu will have his own issues to deal with before he can even think about going to the tower to help out there. I made it so that quest seemed like it was Jellal but the quest is more than meets the eye. How will Natsu deal with this was he knew this was a different timeline but how much of it different to his own. Also I'll try to give you guys more information about this slave ring next chapter as the opening bits of the tower happen pretty much the same way with few changes to the cannon material. Speaking of changes, we all saw as Juvia isn't acting like Gray is none existent now that she has Natsu but rather she's acting like a teenage girl would when hanging out with friends so I hope you all like this take on her character.**


End file.
